Saint Seiya y Sailor Moon Contra los Plateados
by Hyoga de Cisne
Summary: Serena y sus amigas, pasaran un descanso, antes de ir al Santuario con los demas. Que sucedera los demas.
1. Prologo

_**Prologo **_

Después del incidente del Coliseo, trascurrió un mes después. Ahora Serena y sus amigas, antes del partir al Santuario, sucedió algo inédito. Ahora que sucederá, algo posible. Unirse con Seiya y los demás. Nuestra invitada, Molly Osaka, que nunca acompaño ha Serena, pero esto sucederá.

El Patriarca Arles y Erinias.


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Capitulo 1: "La Batalla o Descanso"**_

En el Santuario de Atenas, Paeton esta inclinado frente al Maestro.

-¿Giga desapareció? ¿No ha regresado?—dijo Arles.

-No mi señor, seguramente no recupero el Casco de Oro, estoy seguro que el Caballero de Fuego fallo de nuevo como los otros—dijo Paeton.

-no me interesa nada, no acabo con los Caballeros de Bronce, Paeton, a partir de ahora envía ha Misty y los demás Caballeros de Plata—dijo Arles.

-Si mi señor. Apropósito mi señor, ¿Dónde esta Erinias?—dijo Paeton en dudas.

-¿No lo sé? ¿Ella seguramente salio ha dar una vuelta? Retírate ahora mismo lo que te dando ordenes —dijo Arles.

-Si Maestro…-dijo Paeton y sale.

_-Hmm, ¿Dónde esta Erinias? Hace un día que desapareció, ¿Dónde se fue?_—penso Arles que se sentó en su asiento.

En eso, Erinias aparece y se inclina.

-Mi Señor, disculpa por mi tardanza—dijo Erinias.

-¿En donde has estado, Erinias?—dijo Arles.

-Maestro, me encargue de eliminar ha Giga y se donde esta mi señor, ese que nos acompaño, no sirve para nada—dijo Erinias.

-¿En donde esta Giga?—dijo Arles.

-se escondió en Mongolia, él no volverá al Santuario. Por eso lo elimine, así podías castígalo ha muerte, Maestro—dijo Erinias.

-Me parece bien. Paeton se encargara de enviar a los Caballeros de Plata, así no nos causara en serios problemas, así recuperara el casco de oro y eliminar ha Seiya y los demás Caballeros—dijo Arles.

-me parece bien, los Caballeros de Plata, son tan fuertes que nadie pueda ganarle. Son más fuertes como los Caballeros Dorados—dijo Erinias, hasta que ve la Armadura de Oro

-Ojala que recupere el Casco de Oro acomode lugar, así se completara las partes de la Armadura de Oro, y no tendrá en serios problemas, Seiya y los Caballeros, caerán con los demás, y Saori Kido, también caerá con ellos—dijo Erinias.

-eso espero, si los Caballeros de Plata salen mal, Erinias tu tienes el encargo, recuerda que tu tienes el puesto que te he dado —dijo Arles que se pone de pie y camino por todo el salón.

-Si mi señor—dijo Erinias que se pone de pie.

Mientras tanto en Japón, un bus, se detiene en un paradero, hasta que se bajan. Era nada más y nada menos que Serena, acompañada de las chicas junto con Molly.

-Serena, desde aquel tiempo, no me has invitado y pasabas ocupada. Bueno, ahora me invitas la última vez, ¿no es así? Te debo disculpas—dijo Molly.

-Lo siento Molly, bueno, buscaremos un lugar en la noche y tomar un descanso. _Ojala que Darien estuviera acompañado por un paseo, espero que termine el proyecto_—penso Serena que caminaba.

Cuando Serena y sus amigas, preguntando el lugar donde pueda pasar vacaciones. Hasta que llego el lugar, se trataba de un Orfanato, donde antes estaba Seiya.

-Disculpa, ¿Dónde hay un lugar para pasar en una noche? Necesitamos una habitación—dijo Amy ha Miho.

-Una habitación, ¿no lo sé? Mire ahí viene Seiya—dijo Miho.

En eso Seiya llego.

-Hola Miho, hola niños, ¿Quién es son ellas?—dijo Seiya a las chicas.

-Seiya no me conoces, el que me escribió el autógrafo—dijo Serena.

-Ah, ya lo recuerdo, te conocí la primera vez que me tomaste una foto con tu hermano, Miho vamos—dijo Seiya

-Yo iré con Seiya—dijo Serena.

-Nosotras nos quedaremos ver a los niños—dijo Mina.

-Yo iré contigo Serena—dijo Molly

Mientras Seiya acompañado de Miho, Serena, Kiki y Molly, cerca de la playa, donde están charlando.

-Ya veo, entonces esta reparando la Mansión Kido por el incendio, ¿no es así? ¿Y tuviste una batalla contra el mal?—dijo Serena.

-eso fue lo que sucedió, ¿no es así? Seiya, ¿tuviste riesgo en pelear?—dijo Molly.

-Y entrenaste duro en Grecia, después durante 6 años—dijo Serena.

-fue un duro entrenamiento, pero es mortal, espero que la Mansión quede arreglada, pueda tomar un descanso, y así pueda relajarse en esta playa—dijo Seiya.

-Muchas gracias Seiya—dijo Serena que ve la playa.

-¿Seiya, quien es ella?—dijo Kiki.

-¿Y esa chica que porta una Armadura y una mascara de Plata que cubre su rostro?—dijo Serena.

Seiya ve que se trata de Marín.

-¿Pero si es mi Maestra, Marín?—dijo Seiya que se sorprende

-¿Maestra? ¿La conoces?—dijo Molly

-Si es mi maestra, ¿Marín, vienes ha visitarme? ¿Y quien te trajo?—dijo Seiya que se acerca ha su instructora.

Hasta que aparece un Caballero de Plata tele transportado.

-Seiya, el es Misty el Lagarto, el Caballero de Plata—dijo Marín

-¿Un Caballero de Plata? Rayos… ¡Miho, Serena, Molly! ¡Huyen de aquí ahora!—grito Seiya.

-Seiya… ¡Chicas vamonos!—dijo Miho que corre.

-¿Miho? ¿Qué le pasara con Seiya? ¿Quién es ese sujeto, usa una Armadura de Plata? ¿Acaso son amigos o enemigos?—dijo Serena en dudas.

-¿No tengo idea? Debemos avisar ha Saori—dijo Miho.

-Yo creo en Miho, debemos avisar a Saori—dijo Molly.

Miho y Molly corre desesperada, hasta que logra perder ha Serena.

-¿Dónde esta Serena? ¿Se perdió?—dijo Molly que la ve de su lado.

-Olvídate de ella, vamos, Seiya la cuidara. Creo que Serena pedirá ayuda o Seiya la protegerá —dijo Miho.

Serena que se escondió y dejo ha Molly y Miho corriendo hacia al Orfanato.

-_-Lo siento Molly. No quiero que me veas quien soy. Bueno no tengo alternativa que ayudar ha Seiya_—penso Serena.

En el Orfanato.

-¿Cómo, Seiya peleara con un Caballero de Plata?—dijo Lita al escuchar las palabras de Molly.

-Si, pero Serena se perdió de vista—dijo Molly.

-¿Oh no? ¿Serena?—dijo Rei

-¿Cómo es posible que Serena las allá dejado?—dijo Amy.

-Ahí que ayudarla…

-¡No vayan! Seiya es un Caballero, no te preocupes de su amiga. Seiya la protegerá—dijo Miho la interrupción a Mina

-¿Pero Miho?—dijo Mina preocupada.

-_Serena, si estuviera Darien aquí lo protegería, espero que Seiya la protege sin Darien_—penso Lita

Devuelta al lugar, Seiya y Kiki. Pero Seiya no tiene Armadura.

-¿Ya entiendo? ¿Así que me enviaron para matarme?—dijo Seiya.

-Así es Seiya, por orden del Maestro, lo mismo que nos envió Paeton, además con la ayuda de Erinias—dijo Misty.

-¿Erinias? ¿No he escuchado de ella? ¿Quién es…?-dijo Seiya sus palabras fue golpeado por Misty con su poder.

-Ahora Seiya, vas ha caer y ponte de rodillas—dijo Misty que lo pisa en la cabeza, hasta que se escucha un grito.

-¡Alto ahí!

-¿Quién eres tú?—dijo Misty que ve ha Sailor Moon.

-¡No voy ha permitir que lastimes ha Seiya! ¡Soy Sailor Moon y castigare en el nombre de la Luna!—dijo Sailor Moon que hace señas.

-¿Sailor Moon? ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? No quiero que te metas en problemas, voy acabar con Pegaso. Yo he escuchado sobre ti, vives en el distrito Juunbam. ¡Así que largo o te meterás en líos!—dijo Misty que lo amenaza.

-¡No lo haré! ¡Déjelo ir ahora mismo!—dijo Sailor Moon.

En ese momento, Seiya logra agarrar del pie de Misty lo manda ha volar. Hasta que Misty cae ileso.

-Sailor Moon, vete de aquí, es un Caballero de Plata es muy peligroso. No puedes entrar en esta pelea—dijo Seiya.

-Que ingenuo, sabes que eres un Caballero de Bronce, no llevas Armadura. Sabes que yo tengo puesto mi Armadura de Plata de Lagarto, y por ultimo, una Sailor Scout, quiere ser rival de un Caballero de Plata, son unas ingenuas con esos trajes y minifaldas de colores que ridiculez —dijo Misty que se ríe.

-¿Qué dijiste?—dijo Sailor Moon

-Seiya, te traeré tu Armadura—dijo Kiki que usa su poder. Cuando Kiki usaba la telequinecis, mando su poder al cielo.

Misty ve claramente en el cielo que es la Armadura de Pegaso.

_-Ese niño logro traer la Armadura con su gran poder_—penso Sailor Moon.

La Armadura se separa y cubre el cuerpo de Seiya y se pone en posición de ataque.

-Estoy listo, ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—grito Seiya que lanzo su técnica ha Misty.

Los ataques de Seiya, no dio resultado, protegido por una barrera.

-¡Espera Seiya, yo te ayudo! ¡Halo de la Princesa de la Luna!—dijo Sailor Moon que lanzo su ataque y no dio resultado.

-¿Cómo lo hizo? El Meteoro de Seiya, y mi Halo de Princesa, no le hicieron daño físico. ¿Qué clase de hombre eres? ¿Misty?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Si ves. Ahora matare a los dos pájaros de un solo tiro, ¿Qué?—dijo Misty que ve ha Marín agarro ha Seiya.

-¿Marín? ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Por qué agarra ha tu alumno?—dijo Sailor Moon en dudas.

-¡Sailor Moon no te muevas!—dijo Marín que amenaza.

-¿Marín, que haces?—dijo Seiya.

-Perdóname Seiya—dijo Marín que lo golpea en el pecho que logra atravesarlo y derrama sangre.

-¡Seiya…!—dijo Sailor Moon horrorizada y se desploma en el suelo por el Shock

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Marín…?—dijo Seiya que cae al suelo con sangre.

Kiki lo ve con sus propios ojos, de la caída de Seiya y Sailor Moon.

-Que bueno que mataste ha tu discípulo Marín, además, no mataste ha Sailor Moon, por un ataque de Shock que ella causo un infarto—dijo Misty.

Sailor Moon que esta en el suelo con los ojos abiertos sin pupilas y esta en blanco, lo mismo que Seiya. Hasta que logra enterrar ha Seiya y Sailor Moon con dos cruces. Hasta que Kiki trata de desenterrar.

-¡Largo de aquí niño!—dijo Misty que lo aleja.

-Parece ser que los dos no sirve de nada—dijo Misty.

-Bueno, yo me voy, ¿Y que vas hacer Misty?—dijo Marín.

-Nada, me quedare aquí en estas tumbas enterrado los dos. Quiero que me dejes solo Marín —dijo Misty.

Marín se aleja de Misty. Ahora Misty esta frente de las dos tumbas, hasta que logra atacarlo, hasta que Seiya sale sin una herida.

-¿No estas muerto? Tu Armadura esta intacta. ¿Creo que algo me huele muy mal?—dijo Misty que se voltea por detrás.

Hasta que sale Sailor Moon enterrada y causa tos y escupiendo toda la arena.

-Cof, Cof, Cof, ¡Casi me ahogo por la arena! ¡Seiya! ¿Qué paso? ¿No tienes sangre en tu pecho que Marín te hirió? ¿Esta intacto tu Armadura?—dijo Sailor Moon que corre al lado de Seiya, y le ve el peto de la Armadura.

-Me imagino que ustedes dos, no son rivales para mí—dijo Misty que usa su dedo índice, hasta que lo ataca y mando volar ha Seiya y Sailor Moon y cae al mar.

Seiya y Sailor Moon salieron del agua.

-Brrr, el agua esta un poco helada, ¿Cómo lo hizo de mandar volar usando el dedo?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Debe tener un poder ese Caballero, ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—dijo Seiya.

-Idiota—dijo Misty que usa las palmas de las manos frente ha Seiya.

-Seiya. Misty parece ser que tiene una especie de barrera o una pared invisible usando las dos manos—dijo Sailor Moon

-Tiene razón, debemos romper esa barrera protectora—dijo Seiya.

-Bueno, ya me canse de tus juegos, empiezo ha contar en 10 segundo, así que prepárense…-dijo Misty que hace una cuenta regresiva.

-¿10 segundos nos matara? ¿Seiya?—dijo Sailor Moon preocupada.

Seiya y Sailor Moon, esta en posición de ataque, y Misty esta contando.


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Capitulo 2: "Luchas de pareja"**_

Misty que esta frente de Seiya y Sailor Moon, la cuenta regresiva.

-¡Hasta nunca Pegaso y Sailor Moon! ¡Fuerzas Demoníacas!—dijo Misty que lanzo una especial.

Seiya y Sailor Moon salieron volando como si nada, hasta que Seiya escupió sangre y cayo al cuello de Misty, y Sailor Moon cayo al agua junto con Seiya sin sangre.

-Rayos, mi cuerpo manchado de sangre. Tendré que bañarme, y limpiar mi alma—dijo Misty que se quita toda la Armadura de Plata, y entro desnudo a la playa.

-Bueno, creo que derrote ha Seiya. Además, Sailor Moon, es una chica valiente, ella es una tonta. Los dos nunca me puedan ganar a un Caballero de Plata como yo—dijo Misty.

En eso sale Sailor Moon del agua.

-¡No hemos quedado muertos…! ¡Pervertido!—dijo Sailor Moon que se pone roja la cara y se voltea y tapo sus ojos con las dos manos.

-¿Pervertido yo? ¿Qué ilusa eres? Eres una chica tonta que me estabas espiando—dijo Misty.

-¿Espiando yo? Sinvergüenza, deberías ponerte algo de ropa—dijo Sailor Moon que aun esta en espalda.

En eso sale Seiya del agua.

-¡Aun no me quede muerto, ponte tu Armadura!—dijo Seiya en posición de ataque, y ve ha Sailor Moon.

-¿Sailor Moon? ¿Qué te pasa?—dijo Seiya.

-Seiya… dígale ha ese sujeto que se pone algo de ropa, me da vergüenza por ver desnudo, es un pervertido-dijo Sailor Moon que aun esta en espalda.

-Si lo sé, voy ha decir que se salga—dijo Seiya que se rasca el cabello y sale una gota en la frente—ponte tu Armadura—Seiya agarro ha Sailor Moon de la mano, pero aun sigue en espalda.

-Bueno esta bien, voy ha salir—dijo Misty que sale ha caminar.

Misty ahora esta afuera del agua

-¡Que esperas! ¡Ponte tu Armadura!—dijo Seiya al oponente.

En eso, Misty se pone la Armadura.

-¿Ya te pusiste la Armadura? ¿Misty?—dijo Sailor Moon que aun esta en espalda.

-Si, llego la hora de pelear los dos—dijo Misty.

Sailor Moon que se da la vuelta, ahora junto con Seiya.

-¡Ahora muere! ¡Fuerzas Demoníacas!—dijo Misty que ataca y lo lanza al cielo.

-¡Seiya auxilio!—grito Sailor Moon que los dos fueron lanzados al agua.

Hasta que los dos salen del agua.

-¡Achus! ¡No soporto que me caiga al agua que se pone fría! ¡Detesto las alturas!—dijo Sailor Moon limpiando la nariz.

-¡Sailor Moon, no es tiempo de decir cosas, andando ahora!—dijo Seiya que corre

-¡Si!—dijo Sailor Moon que corre lo mismo.

-¡les advertí de mis advertencias!—dijo Misty

Hasta que Seiya salto.

-¡Ya entiendo!—dijo Sailor Moon que salto lo mismo que Seiya

-¿Qué es eso lo que esta haciendo Pegaso y Sailor Moon?—dijo Misty lo que ve en el cielo.

-¡Cometa Pegaso!

-¡Halo de la Princesa de la Luna!

Seiya y Sailor Moon formaron uno solo, hasta que logra golpear ha Misty en el abdomen.

-¿Imposible? ¿Cómo lograron golpearme? Esa Sailor Moon, uso su técnica junto con Pegaso, ¿No tiene sentido? Se combino sus poderes—dijo Misty

-Ahora veraz, ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—dijo Seiya que ataca.

-¡Halo de la Princesa!—dijo Sailor Moon que ataca lo mismo.

-¡Inútiles!—dijo Misty que usa la palma de las manos que se protege de su campo de fuerza.

-Otra vez la misma barrera, que uso anterior—dijo Sailor Moon.

-les dije que no soy…-dijo Misty que escupe sangre, y ve claramente de su abdomen golpeado.

-¿No es posible? ¿Logro herirme? Si esto continua, mi Maestro y Erinias, me castigara—dijo Misty.

-Ríndete Misty, Seiya no te va ha herirte. Quiero que vayas al Santuario, y habla con tu Maestro y sus ayudantes. Además, tendré que castigarte en el nombre de la Luna, esto es por tu bien—dijo Sailor Moon.

-¡Silencio Sailor Moon! ¡Jamás me rendiré, soy un Caballero de Plata, y peleo por mi propia voluntad!—dijo Misty que se manifestó.

-¿Voluntad?—dijo Sailor Moon en dudas.

-Primero, matare a los dos ahora mismo, ¡Fuerza Demoníaca!—dijo Misty que lanzo su poder a los dos.

Seiya logra detener el ataque de Misty con las dos manos.

-¡Seiya, es muy peligroso! Mejor te ayudo—dijo Sailor Moon que hace las mismas palmas.

-¿Qué están haciendo los dos?—dijo Misty lo que ve.

-Sailor Moon, concéntrate con el Cosmos—dijo Seiya.

-¿El Cosmos? ¿Qué es eso?—dijo Sailor Moon que no entiende.

-El Cosmos, debes encenderlo, confié en mí—dijo Seiya que encendió el Cosmos

-entiendo…-dijo Sailor Moon que encendió el Resplandor.

Seiya y Sailor Moon concentraron sus energías y movieron sus dos manos. Hasta que Seiya y Sailor Moon la devuelve, Misty lo recibe.

_-¿Imposible? ¿Seiya y Sailor Moon? ¿Por qué tiene tanto poder? ¿No es posible que los dos me superan mis poderes?—_penso Misty que tiene la cara asustado.

-¿Por qué estas en espalda?—dijo Seiya.

-¿Qué te pasa Misty? ¿Le tienes miedo a los dos? ¿Seiya, que estas haciendo?—dijo Sailor Moon que ve ha Seiya que lo agarra de la espalda.

-Sailor Moon, será mejor que te quedes ahí, yo acabare con Misty—dijo Seiya.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo venceras?—dijo Sailor Moon en dudas que agarro a Misty en la espalda.

-¡Despídete Misty! ¡Vuelo de Pegaso!—dijo seiya que voló con Misty.

-¡No detente! ¡Nos vamos ha matar!—grito Misty que cae al agua junto con Seiya.

-¡Seiyaaaa!—grito Sailor Moon desesperada que vio ha Seiya caer al agua con Misty.

Mientras tanto, Saori tocando con el piano, en la Mansión calcinada. Mientras tanto, Molly, que acompaña con Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina al lugar donde esta Seiya y Serena.

-¿Estas segura que Serena esta ahí?—dijo Lita.

-Si, pero ella no nos siguió con Miho, mira, ahí esta, ¿He?—dijo Molly que ve ha Sailor Moon.

-¿Sailor Moon? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta Serena? ¿Y Seiya?—dijo Molly ha Sailor Moon.

-¿Seiya? Bueno… es que yo… Serena me comunico y…-dijo Sailor Moon que interrumpió y ve ha Misty que sale del agua, con un hilo de sangre en su frente.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?—dijo Rei

-Es un Caballero, que porta una especie de Armadura de Plata, ¿Creo?—dijo Amy.

-¿Qué hiciste ha Pegaso? ¿Confiésalo miserable?—dijo Sailor Moon que saca su Báculo Lunar.

-Tu amigo Seiya… fue valientemente… pero no tengo la capacidad de pelear y no tengo tanto poder… he sido derrotado por Seiya… Sailor Moon… eres una chica muy valiente que lograste destruir mi Barrera junto con Pegaso… eres valientemente Sailor Moon…-dijo Misty que se desploma.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Lo mataste?—dijo Mina.

-No hice nada, no lo mate, ¿He?—dijo Sailor Moon que ve ha Seiya que sale del agua.

-¿Es Seiya? Lo hizo—dijo Molly.

En eso, Amy se acerco al cuerpo de Misty y toco el cuello.

-No tiene pulso, ya esta muerto. Sus signos vitales no responden y tiene un cráneo cefálico—dijo Amy.

-Seiya, ¿te encuentras bien, no estas herido?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Estoy bien, pero tiene marea baja en el agua. No estoy gravemente herido—dijo Seiya.

-Bueno, me voy—dijo Sailor Moon que se marcha.

-¿Adonde se fue Sailor Moon?—dijo Molly.

En eso, Serena aparece corriendo preocupada y gritando. Hasta que se reunieron, en la casa de Seiya.

-¿Entonces son enemigos del Santuario?—dijo Serena.

-¿Y no podemos tomar un descanso en la Playa?—dijo Mina.

-No. Pero, si estoy desocupado, haremos que tomen la Playa y descanso. Además, ¿no he escuchado sobre Sailor Moon? ¿Acaso son amigas de ella?—dijo Seiya las preguntas.

-Bueno, es que Sailor Moon, esta en el distrito Jumban. No entiendo, ¿Por qué llego hasta aquí?—dijo Molly en dudas.

Mientras tanto en el Santuario, en la Noche.

-Mi señor, sentí el Cosmos de Misty. Ese Pegaso lo derroto, ¿lo único que no entiendo? ¿Por qué apareció Sailor Moon en el lugar donde esta Seiya?—dijo Erinias.

-Hm, tengo dudas sobre los Caballeros de Plata que hemos enviado por Paeton. ¿No se acerca de Sailor Moon? Erinias—dijo Arles.

-entonces, le diremos ha Paeton que detenga a los Caballeros Plateados. Sailor Moon, ahora si es un verdadero estorbo, ¿No es así?—dijo Erinias.

-¿Quizas? Aun debe continuar los Caballeros de Plata, si Sailor Moon, ¿pueda aliarse con Seiya y Saori? Ahora estamos en serios problemas—dijo Arles

-Si mi señor. Creo que ahí un traidor frente a los Caballeros de Plata, puede ser Marín, la traidora, que dejo vivir ha Seiya—dijo Erinias.

-descuida, Asturión y Moses lo acabara, lo mismo que Sailor Moon—dijo Arles.

-Si Maestro…-dijo Erinias que se pone de pie.

Devuelta al sitio. Seiya esta afuera junto con Serena, excepto sus amigas y Molly.

-Anímate Seiya, Marín estará bien. Esta ha salva, mis amigas y Molly se fueron a la Mansión Kido y tomar unas habitaciones—dijo Serena.

-Si, mi Maestra es honesta y respetuosa…-dijo Seiya que siente un Cosmos.

-¿Qué te pasa?—dijo Serena en dudas

En eso, Kiki aparece apresurado.

-¡Seiya, Marín esta en peligro!—dijo Kiki.

-¿Qué? Serena, ve al coliseo y voy solo—dijo Seiya.

Seiya que corre desesperado con su Armadura puesta. Llego al lugar, donde esta Marín boca abajo en una cruz.

-Seiya, para salvar ha Marín, tendrás que derrotar primero—dijo Moses en posición de ataque.

En eso llego Sailor Moon ha tiempo.

-¡Ustedes dos Caballeros de Plata! Usando una chica como rehén—dijo Sailor Moon.

-¿Quién es son ustedes?—dijo Seiya a los dos.

-Soy Moses, un Caballero de Plata—dijo Moses.

-Y soy Asturión de Canis, hemos venido aniquilar ha Seiya, así que largo de aquí Sailor Moon, solo acabar con Pegaso—dijo Asterion.

Seiya corre ha rescatar ha Marín, en eso Moses lo bloquea el camino, hasta que agarra ha Seiya y lo manda ha volar.

-¡Fuerzas de las Mareas acabara contigo!—dijo Moses que lo golpea en la cabeza.

-¡Seiya! –grito Sailor Moon que no hace nada, ni atacar.

Hasta que Moses lo lanza al agua.

-Sailor Moon, después de acabar con tu amigo Pegaso, también te vamos ha aniquilarte. Seiya, despídete de tu hermana Marín en el otro mundo—dijo Moses las palabras.

_-¿Marín es la hermana de Seiya? ¿No es posible? ¿Sera que la Maestra de Seiya, sea su Hermana?—_penso Sailor Moon.

-¡Marín!—el grito de Seiya despertó.

-Es ahora o nunca, ¡Halo de la Princesa de la Luna!—dijo Sailor Moon que lanzo su ataque hacia Moses.

En eso, el Halo de la Princesa, logra lastimar la mano derecha de Moses, que iba golpear ha Seiya.

-¡Chiquilla tonta! ¡Lograste lastimar mi mano!—dijo Moses.

-¡Seiya ahora!—grito Sailor Moon.

-¡Entiendo Sailor Moon! ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—dijo Seiya que logra acabar con Moses y destrozo la Armadura.

-¡Seiya, Marín esta en peligro! ¡Se ahogara con el agua que esta subiendo de nivel!—dijo Sailor Moon que corre.

-Si, ¡Marín resiste!—dijo Seiya.

-¿Acaso se olvidaron de mi?—dijo Asterion que bloquea el camino.

-¿Cielos? Ese sujeto nos esta metiendo en problemas—dijo Sailor Moon.

Seiya y Sailor Moon esta frente ha Asterion. Pero ahora esta en problemas de salvar ha Marín.


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Capitulo 3: "La Reunión en el Coliseo"**_

Asterion, esta frente de Seiya y Sailor Moon.

-Para llegar donde Marín, tendrás que derrotarme primero, ¿Sailor Moon? ¿Por qué ayuda ha Seiya y los Caballeros de Bronce? Sabes que eres una mujer, morirás en manos de los Plateados. Además, solo voy ha eliminar al Pegaso, ¿O estas ayudando, ha este insolente?—dijo Asterion.

-Por supuesto que lo hago, ¿Dime una cosa? ¿Por qué quieres eliminar ha Seiya y los Caballeros de Bronce? ¿Quién te enviaron?—dijo Sailor Moon que confiesa.

-Chiquilla tonta, estas en serios problemas, te eliminare junto con Seiya—dijo Asterion.

-Peleare contigo Asterion—dijo Seiya que mueve sus manos.

En eso, Asterion ve claramente ha Seiya.

-¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—dijo Seiya que ataca.

Logra golpear ha Asterion pero cae.

-Seiya, bien echo, ¿He? ¿Qué es eso?—dijo Sailor Moon el cuerpo de Asterion.

Era una rama de un árbol viejo

-Se los dije, puedo leer sus movimientos y sus técnicas especiales—dijo Asterion encima.

-Olvidaste de mí, ¡Halo de la Princesa!—dijo Sailor Moon que lanzo su ataque.

El ataque de Sailor Moon, logra golpear ha Asterion, y se volvió polvo de arena.

-¿Sailor Moon? ¿Qué hiciste?—dijo Seiya en dudas.

-No hice nada, Seiya, se hizo polvo por si solo, ¿Dónde esta ese sujeto?—dijo Sailor Moon.

Asterion aparece por detrás.

-Se los dije. Ya les dije, que no soy rival para ustedes, entiende. Sailor Moon, ya conozco sus movimientos que tu amigo Seiya—dijo Asterion.

-Seiya, ¿Asterion, uso una especie de técnica? ¿Acaso los Caballeros de Plata son humanos como tú? ¿O son seres sobrenaturales?—dijo Sailor Moon en dudas.

-Si lo somos humanos, debemos pelear y liberar ha Marín—dijo Seiya.

En eso, Asterion salta, unos rayos del Luz golpea Asterion, hasta que aparece una duplicación de Asterion en el cielo.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Es un truco o una ilusión?—dijo Sailor Moon en dudas

-¿Cuál es el verdadero?—dijo Seiya

-Seiya, no tenemos alternativa de atacar, ¡Halo de la Princesa!

-¡Entiendo! ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!

Seiya y Sailor Moon, lanza sus mejores técnicas ha Asterion.

-No funciona, ¿parece ser que formo una ilusión? ¿Ni siquiera donde esta?—dijo Sailor Moon

-¡Muere los dos! ¡Legión de Fantasmas, ataque!—dijo Asterion que ataca ha los dos.

-¡Ahí no nos ataca! Ah!—dijo Sailor Moon que esquiva los ataques por graciosa, pero logra recibir el ataque y al suelo.

Seiya se defiende pero no resistió y cae.

-Ahora te eliminare Pegaso, soy capaz de leer la mente de ustedes, lo mismo que Sailor Moon—dijo Asterion que pisa la cabeza.

_-¿Qué voy hacer, estoy perdida? Ese individuo, formo una duplicación para confundirnos nuestras mentes. Asterion formo un tipo de ilusiones en nuestras mentes_—penso Sailor Moon que esta en el suelo.

De pronto, Asterion se detiene por un Cosmos inexplicable.

-¿Qué es ese Cosmos?—dijo Asterion que se voltea-¿Marín?

Marín aparece detrás de Asterion.

-¿Marín? ¿Cómo pudo escapar de las ataduras?—preguntaba Asterion.

-Fue gracias ha Kiki que me libero—dijo Marín.

-Ese niño—dijo Asterion que lo ve.

Sailor Moon que ve ha Marín que abrió sus ojos.

-_Gracias ha Kiki que la libero, ¿Qué va suceder con ellos? ¿Será que Marín esta de lado de Seiya o enemiga de Seiya?—_penso Sailor Moon.

En eso, Asterion cerró sus ojos, hasta que los abrió.

-_No puedo leer su mente, formo un vació_. No tengo alternativa más que usar mi técnica—dijo Asterion que uso la misma técnica.

Sailor Moon que ve claramente la pelea.

_-Ya veo, esa es la técnica para engañar a su adversario, ese tipo lee la mente como si tiene poder mental_—penso Sailor Moon

Asterion, ataco ha Marín con su Legión de Fantasmas. Marín logra defender de la técnica, Marín trata de buscar hasta que lo ve. En eso, Asterion volvió ha su forma.

-¿No puedo creerlo? ¡Te atacare Marín! ¡Garra de Perro Cazador!—grito Asterion que ataca.

-¡Destello de Águila!

-¡Oh no!—dijo Sailor Moon que lo ve.

Hasta que ambos se chocan, Marín logra vencer ha Asterion, hasta que cae.

-Asterion, eres usado del Maestro y de Erinias. Estabas usando como si fueran títeres—dijo Marín.

-de ninguna manera… eso fue enviado por mi Maestro y Erinias… espero que te castigue por traidora… y ayudando ha Seiya… y esa Sailor Scout…-dijo Asterion que muere sus ultimas palabras.

Sailor Moon que se puso de pie y tomo su Báculo Lunar en posición de ataque.

-¡Espera Marín! ¿De que lado estas? ¿De Seiya o de esos amigos Plateados? ¿Confiésala?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-No me interesa nada de ti Sailor Moon… no soy enemiga…-dijo Marín.

-¿Enemiga? Dime una cosa, ¿Por qué heriste ha Seiya, cuando llego el Caballero Plateado llamado Misty? Casi matas ha tu alumno ¿Responda ahora mismo?—dijo Sailor Moon la pregunta que interfiere.

-Ya te dije Sailor Moon, no me interesa nada, y no quiero pelear contigo entiendes, no mate a mi alumno, y tenga mucho cuidado —dijo Marín que se da espalda.

-¿A que te refieres que con cuidado?—dijo Sailor Moon seria.

-Sailor Moon, debes alejarte del peligro junto con Seiya, cuidado con los Caballeros de Plata, son muy poderosos que jamás haya enfrentado. Además tengas mucho cuidado con ellos, adiós—dijo Marín que se va corriendo.

-_Marín salvo la vida de Seiya._ Pero… ¡Ah! ¡Que entupida soy, olvide decir la pregunta si Marín es la hermana mayor...! bueno…Kiki, cuida de Seiya, adiós-dijo Sailor Moon que se marcha.

Kiki quedo en silencio.

-_Rayos, Sailor Moon olvido decir que Marín es la hermana, bueno me quedare cuidarlo_—penso Kiki

En la tarde, llego Serena.

-¡Kiki! ¿Qué le paso ha Seiya?—dijo Serena.

-No te preocupes esta bien—dijo Kiki.

Hasta que llego Hyoga con Armadura.

-¡Seiya! ¿Quién eres tú?—dijo Hyoga ha Serena.

-Perdón, mi nombre es Serena, yo era admiradora de Seiya. Descuida, Seiya esta inconciente—dijo Serena ha Hyoga.

Seiya despertó por decir Marín.

-Seiya, ¿no estas lastimado?—dijo Serena.

-No, ¿Pero donde esta Marín? ¿Quería decir si ella es mi hermana?—dijo Seiya con la cara depresivo.

Hyoga levanto ha Seiya. Hasta que Serena vio en el suelo.

-Seiya, ¿Algo esta escrito en el suelo? No entiendo esas letras—dijo Serena.

Seiya leyó las letras decía: Seiya protege Athena.

-¿Seiya? ¿Quién es Athena? ¿La conoces?—dijo Serena

-No. Pero, ¿Quién es Athena lo que me dijo Marín?—dijo Seiya.

-Bueno vamonos—dijo Hyoga.

En el coliseo en ruinas. Los cinco Caballeros de Bronce y las seis chicas reunidas con Saori y Tatsumi.

-¿Entonces, no tomara descanso por los serios problemas que tienen?—dijo Rei ha Saori.

-Así es, descuida. ¿Seiya, que te pasa?—preguntaba Saori.

-Nada… es sobre mi Maestra Marín, ¿es que pienso si ella es mi hermana, que desapareció? No me dijo antes—dijo Seiya.

-Seiya, ¿Por qué Marín no dijo que es tu hermana? ¿Cuándo participabas en el Torneo, luchabas por tu hermana?—dijo Mina.

-Si. Pero me siento preocupado—dijo Seiya.

-Seiya, porque Marín escribió en la arena que protegiera Athena, ¿no es así?—dijo Serena.

-¿Quién es Athena? ¿La conocen Caballeros?—dijo Molly en dudas.

-Yo he escuchado de Athena que refiere de Atenea, algo así, y me suena como la Diosa de la Guerra, Sabiduría y Justicia, es hija de Zeus, esta en la Mitología Griega—dijo Amy.

-¿Cómo sabes de ella, Amy?—dijo Shun.

-¿Dijo la Mitología Griega?—dijo Lita

-Lo que ella dijo, que ella es la Diosa de la Guerra y Sabiduría. ¿Athena pueda estar aquí?—dijo Ikki.

En eso Tatsumi hablo todo sobre esto. Hasta que termino.

-Ya veo, ¿entonces mi abuelo me lo dijo todo sobre mi?—dijo Saori sorprendida.

En ese momento, los Cosmos de los Caballeros encendieron, y el casco de oro también encendió.

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué es esa energía que aparece todo el lugar?—dijo Molly.

-¿Siento que ahí un Cosmos poderosos?—dijo Seiya.

-Siento una energía tan poderosa que jamás allá existido en mi vida. Es una energía positiva y Sabiduría—dijo Rei.

-Caballeros, ¿Qué les pasa sus Cosmos?—dijo Serena.

-¿No lo sé?—dijo Shiryu.

En eso, aparece Athena frente ha Saori.

-¿Saori es Athena? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Es una broma?—dijo Molly.

-ahora entiendo, los Caballeros, debe proteger Athena, en manos del mal—dijo Seiya.

En ese instante, aparece fuego en todo el coliseo.

-¿Qué esta pasando, hay fuego en este lugar?—dijo Serena asustada.

De pronto, aparece un Caballero de Plata.

-Permítame que me presente, yo soy Babel de Centauro, soy un Caballero de Plata, y enviado del Maestro y Erinias, para eliminar a los Caballeros de Bronce—dijo Babel.

-¡Chicas huyen de aquí! ¡Es peligroso!—grito Seiya a las chicas.

-entendido, ¡Vamonos!—grito Serena.

-¡Mueren! ¡Bolas de Fuego!—grito Babel que lanzo unas lluvias de fuego.

Caen en todo el coliseo, las chicas quedaron atrapadas.

-¡Dios mió! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí con esas llamas que nos rodea…! Aaaaah!—grito Molly al recibir una bola de fuego y cae al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Mollyyyyy!—grito Serena ha su mejor amiga que vio caer al suelo, hasta que logra socorrerla.

Hasta que llego Shun para sacarlas del lugar.

-¡Venga conmigo! ¡Los sacare de aquí!—dijo Shun que carga a Molly de los brazos.

-¿Qué pasara con tus amigos y tu hermano?—dijo Mina.

-Mi hermano se encargara, ¿creo?, además no lleva Armadura, creo que Hyoga lo hará con Seiya—dijo Shun que sale con las chicas.

En las afuera del Coliseo, Shun alejo de las chicas con Molly.

-Seria mejor llevarla al hospital, esta inconciente—dijo Shun.

-¿Y que pasara con Saori?—dijo Serena.

-Regresare al coliseo, vaya al hospital, regresare al lugar, estaré bien—dijo Shun que corre al coliseo.

-Shun, tenga mucho cuidado—dijo Mina que le pica el ojo. Shun se sonroja pero se fue.

-Molly… chica andando… _Molly, ese sujeto, debo pagarle por un precio tan caro que te hirió tu cuerpo, eso es un pecado terrible, es inaceptable de pegar a una mujer_-penso Serena que ve ha Molly inconsciente y con heridas en su cuerpo, hasta que lo deja.

Devuelta al coliseo, esta presentando una pelea. Seiya pelea contra Babel, hasta que Seiya cae.

-¡Peleare! ¡Polvo de Diamantes!—grito Hyoga al oponente, pero las llamas lo rechaza.

-Eres un tonto Cisne, voy ha derretir el hielo—dijo Babel que aumenta su energía.

-Rayos… se me acaba mi energía…-dijo Hyoga que cae agotado.

-bien, ahora los eliminare ha todos—dijo Babel que levanto la mano derecha.

Cuando Babel iba atacar, sale unas cinco luces de colores volando al cielo. Hasta que cae hacia donde antes estaba las Armaduras, y aparece unas cinco siluetas de colores sin revelar las caras.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Quién es son ustedes?—dijo Babel.

-¡No voy ha permitir que hieres a los guapísimos valientes y poderosos Caballeros de Bronce! ¡No te perdonare, por ha ver atacado con ese fuego que creaste con tu propio poder! ¡Esto es inaceptable!—dijo la sombra de color rosado que se manifiesta.

-¿Quién es son ustedes?—dijo Babel la pregunta.

-¡Yo soy Sailor Moon!

-¡Sailor Mercury!

-¡Sailor Mars!

-¡Sailor Júpiter!

-¡Y yo Sailor Venus!

-¡Nosotras somos las Sailors Scouts! ¡Y te castigaremos en el nombre de la Luna!—gritaron al mismo tiempo las cinco chicas.

-¿Sailors… Scouts?—dijo Seiya que abrió sus ojos que lo ve.

-¿Sailors Scouts?—dijo Babel.

-¿Las Sailors Scouts?—dijo Hyoga que las ve.

Los demás ven las Sailors Scouts presentado a los Caballeros de Bronce, Saori, hasta Babel que lo ve.


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Capitulo 4: "Las Aliadas"**_

Babel, esta frente de las Sailors Scouts, que aun no inicia la pelea.

-¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Acaso son amigos de esos Caballeros de Bronce?—dijo Babel.

-Así es, para esto, debemos acabar contigo, Babel de Centauro—dijo Sailor Mars.

-No voy ha permitir que mates a esos simpáticos Caballeros de Bronce—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Y además, son muy guapísimos y jamás lo aniquilaras—dijo Sailor Venus.

-¿Guapo?—dijo Ikki que esta serio.

-¿Por qué llamas guapo a nosotros? ¿Qué les pasa a las cinco?—dijo Hyoga en dudas.

-¡Nosotras las protegeremos porque ustedes son guapísimos! ¡Arriesgaremos nuestras vidas!—dijo al mismo tiempo las Sailors Scouts que los cinco Caballeros se pone rojo las caras por penas.

_-¿Qué cosa lo que esta diciendo las chicas?—_penso Saori que le sale una gota en la frente y cómica.

-Bueno, peleare con ellas…

-¡No! ¡Yo seré tu oponente, Babel! Primero, pelearas conmigo y después, pelearas con ellas—dijo Hyoga en posición de ataque, hasta que Babel se voltea.

-Este bien, peleare, Cisne—dijo Babel que enciende el Cosmos

Babel contraataca, en eso, Hyoga dando enormes saltos de escapar del ataque de Babel que se dirige ha Saori. Las cinco chicas no se mueven.

-¡Polvo de Diamantes!—grito Hyoga que lanza su ataque para prevenir el ataque de los demás.

Saori miro a las cinco chicas que están quietas.

_-¿Por qué Hyoga no hizo caso? ¿Será que ellas sean aliadas o enemigas? Espero que ellas son ayude —_penso Saori

-Rayos… estoy perdiendo mi Cosmos energía…-dijo Hyoga que cae de rodillas.

-_Hyoga, no puede ser_—penso Sailor Mercury.

En eso Ikki corre para atacar sin su Armadura. Hasta que Babel logra golpearlo.

-No puedo pelear sin mi Armadura—dijo Ikki

Las chicas que están paradas, no pueda entrar al campo de Batalla.

-Hyoga perdió sus fuerzas, ¿Ahora que hacemos?—dijo Sailor Mars.

-¿No lo se? ¿Creo que es nuestro turno?—dijo Sailor Moon.

Ahora Babel se voltea.

-Bien, ¡Ahora ustedes chicas!—dijo Babel que ataca.

Las cinco chicas corren, excepto Sailor Moon.

-¿Adonde van amigas? Ah! ¡Me estoy quemando auxilio!—dijo Sailor Moon que esquiva los ataques mas cómicos.

Los Caballeros y Saori, viendo la escena de Sailor Moon, algo gracioso, ellos están en silencio con gotas en la cabeza.

-¿Qué significa eso?—dijo Seiya que se rasca el cabello.

-¡Burbujas Congelantes de Mercurio!—dijo Sailor Mercury que lanzo su ataque.

Las llamas se apagan y se congela.

-¿Imposible? Esa chica tiene un poder congelante, ¿Por qué tiene poderes similar a los Caballeros de Bronce?—dijo Babel confesando a las chicas.

-¿Y eso que importa? ¡Centella Relampagarte de Júpiter!—dijo Sailor Júpiter lanzo su ataque que le pega al suelo.

Babel cae al suelo.

-¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!

La Cadena de Venus logra sujetar ha Babel.

-¡Son una estorbo!—dijo Babel enfurecidos.

-Ahora es mi turno, ¡Fuego de Marte! ¡Enciéndete!—dijo Sailor Mars que lanza una bola de fuego.

-¡Inútiles!—dijo Babel que se protege con una bola de fuego de deshacer de la Cadena de Venus.

-¿No puedo creer que ellas tenga el mismo poder de los Caballeros de Plata? ¿Cómo tuvieron tener tanto poder?—dijo Babel.

-¿No tengo idea? Nosotras te vamos ha detenerte, y matando a los Caballeros de Bronce—dijo Sailor Moon que sale un interrogación.

-¡Hyoga! ¡Ataca ahora!—dijo Sailor Mercury al Caballero de Cisne.

-Entendido, ¡Polvo de Diamantes!—dijo Hyoga que ataca.

En eso, Babel se congela, las chicas se alejan del ataque de Hyoga. Hasta que Hyoga logra golpear y rompe la montaña de hielo.

-¿No puede ser? ¿Ese Caballero de Bronce de donde saco poder?—dijo Babel.

-ya me recupere mi fuerza, ahora te demostrare lo que es el poder de los Caballeros de Bronce, ¡Rayo de Aurora! ¡Ataca!—dijo Hyoga que lanza su poder.

Hasta que Babel, fue lanzado al cielo.

-Babel, ahora este acabado, regrese al Santuario. Lo que hizo Hyoga, te hizo justicia—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Y por eso, descubrí tu debilidad, el hielo, congela al fuego—dijo Sailor Mercury.

Hyoga se acerco ha Babel.

-Babel, te diré esto. Athena esta con nosotros—dijo Hyoga.

-Es por eso, Saori es la reencarnación de Athena—dijo Seiya.

-¿No creo que Athena exista?—dijo Babel.

Saori encendió el Cosmos, hasta que Babel sintió algo.

-Ahora puedas descansar en paz. Por eso, yo soy la verdadera Athena, estas perdonado—dijo Saori.

Babel ha tocar las manos, cae al suelo con lagrimas.

-¿Qué hizo?—dijo Sailor Júpiter frente ha Saori.

-No le hice nada. Esta condenado por su odio a los demás. Además, Sailor Moon, te agradezco de tu ayuda—dijo Saori ha Sailor Moon.

-de nada. Pero le voy ha regara algo—dijo Sailor Moon que saco dos comunicadores y se lo obsequia ha Seiya y Saori.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Es un reloj?—preguntaba Seiya.

-Son nuestros comunicadores, si tiene problemas, llámanos. Adiós amigos—dijo Sailor Moon que se va con las chicas.

-Cuídense—dijo Sailor Venus que le pica el ojo frente a los Caballeros.

_-¿Por qué Sailor Venus me pico el ojo?—_penso Shun.

-Yo creo que ellas, son aliadas—dijo Saori.

-Yo te creo, Saori…-dijo Seiya que se pone serio.

Mientras tanto en el Santuario.

-¡Entupido!—grito Arles que lanzo su poder ha Paeton totalmente furioso.

-¡Babel fallo grandísimo entupido! ¡Fallaron cuatro Caballeros de Plata; Misty, Moses, Asterion y ahora Babel! ¡Fue una perdida de tiempo!—dijo Erinias que encendió un Cosmos Blanco y con ojos rojos.

-Perdóname, yo…

-¡Ya basta! Si vuelvas ha fallar de nuevo, te arrepentirás con nosotros, ¡entiendes!—dijo Arles que amenazo ha Paeton.

-¡No vuelvas ha cometer el mismo error! ¡Seria mejor que use otro Caballero de Plata! ¡Largo de aquí!—dijo Erinias

-Si señor, y si mi señora… no vuelvo ha fallar…-dijo Paeton que se marcha.

-Si ves mi señor, ahora las Sailors Scouts, se unieron con los Caballeros de Bronce, y ahora estamos en serios problemas—dijo Erinias.

-Si… debería usar otro Caballero de Plata para atrapar a los Caballeros—dijo Arles que se sentó.

-Maestro, seria mejor usar un buen plan. Debería usar ha Argol de Perseo, se dice que Argol, es el mas fuerte de los Caballeros de Plata, que posee un escudo que se le conoce como el Escudo de Medusa. Nadie pueda ganarle ha Argol, que tiene un escudo que convierte en piedra—dijo Erinias.

En eso, se escucha una alarma.

-¿Qué esta pasando?—dijo Arles.

-Se activo la alarma de intruso, ¡Paeton, llama ha Argol ahora mismo!—dijo Erinias.

En eso, Sheena aparece.

-Arles, Erinias, quiero ir al campo de batalla, para eliminar ha Seiya—dijo Sheena.

-Sheena, la ultima vez que peleaste con Seiya. Te dejare otra oportunidad—dijo Arles.

-Ya puedes irte, ¿si quieres acabar con Seiya? Haz lo que te la gana—dijo Erinias.

-Gracias—dijo Sheena que se marcha.

Mientras tanto, en el Hospital. Molly en la cama de los pacientes. Las chicas entraron a la habitación junto con Seiya y Shun. El doctor acompañando.

-La paciente se encuentra bien, no tiene quemaduras leves, solas rasguñadas, ni fracturas, no esta grave. Se encuentra bien de salud—dijo Doctor que lleva unos exámenes.

-Gracias doctor—dijo Amy.

-Molly, ¿estas bien?—dijo Serena preocupada.

-Si estoy bien. Mi Madre me dijo que me encuentro bien. Ya voy ha salir del hospital, no tengo lesiones. No estoy grave—dijo Molly que sale de la cama y ve ha Shun.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme, Shun—dijo Molly que sonríe.

-de nada—dijo Shun que se sonrojo.

-Shun, ¿Estas sonrojado? ¿Qué te pasa?—dijo Seiya.

-Nada…-dijo Shun que sonrojado su cara

Los demás salieron del Hospital. Pero luego entraron en la base subterránea del coliseo.

-¿Cómo esta la chica?—dijo Saori.

-ella esta bien, fue que ella estaba en peligro de morir—dijo Seiya.

-Por eso no estaba mal herida—dijo Shun.

-Saben una cosa amigos, la culpa es nuestra por venir aquí. Perdóname—dijo Serena

-eso ya paso. Mira tengo la información del santuario de Atenas—dijo Saori.

El monitor observo el Santuario, hasta que se pierde la imagen.

-¿Qué paso?—dijo Shiryu.

-eso fue que dejo la señal. Pero lo intentamos—dijo Saori.

-mas bien yo iré al Santuario con Shun y Shiryu—dijo Seiya

-Yo también iré—dijo Ikki

-Yo también quiero conocer el Santuario—dijo Amy.

-Ikki, estas débil. Chicas, ustedes no pueden ir de viaje, es peligroso. Regresaremos—dijo Seiya.

La limusina sale del coliseo, al llegar al aeropuerto. Dentro de la base.

-¿Será que Seiya encuentre algo lo que sucede el Santuario, sobre el enemigo?—dijo Serena.

-¿Y porque esos tipos quieren matarlos?—dijo Rei.

-¿Y quieren apoderarse del Casco de Oro?—dijo Lita.

-solo ahí que esperar. El Maestro y su acompañante, pueda ver que quiere llevar el casco, y aniquilarme a mí y los Caballeros—dijo Saori.

-Imposible, ahora ellos, quiere matar ha Saori y Seiya, no, sino a los Caballeros—dijo Mina.

-Señorita Saori, ¿la mansión lo han terminado?—dijo Molly.

-Yo creo que si, vaya con Hyoga—dijo Saori.

-Descuida, nosotras, sabemos donde esta—dijo Amy.

-Bueno, ya saben donde esta ubicado la Mansión—dijo Saori.

Mientras tanto en el vuelo, donde esta Seiya, Shun y Shiryu. Seiya noto que se cambio el cielo.

-¿Qué extraño? ¿De donde salio esta tormenta?—dijo Seiya

-Seiya, tengo un mal presentimiento.

En eso, el avión pierde el control. En la isla mediterráneo, Sheena esta acompañado de Argol y Spartan.

-Aquí te espero Seiya, tengo puesta mi Armadura. Erinias me envió acabar contigo—dijo Sheena.

Devuelta al avión, el Capitán trata de controlar.

-¡debemos buscar una isla para aterrizar!—dijo el Capitán.

-¡Nos vamos ha caer!—dijo Shun.

Shiryu se sostiene. Pero Seiya, tiene puesto el reloj que regalo Sailor Moon y esta prendido la señal. En la Mansión, las chicas acompañadas de Hyoga, en las habitaciones, las chicas dejaron sus equipajes en cada habitación de la Mansión. Amy tiene la computadora prendida para ver la señal.

_-La señal me indica que el avión se dirige al Santuario, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Parece ser que cayo en una isla? Debo avisar ha Serena, esta en peligro_—penso Amy.

El avión cae aterrizado en una isla deshabitada. Argol esta esperando a los demás.

-Finalmente el Avión esta ubicado el mismo sitio, para pelear-dijo Sheena

-Finalmente el avión cayó. Ahora es mi turno de vengar de la muerte de Misty. Sheena—dijo Argol sus comentarios

Sheena y su grupo espero el aterrizaje. Ahora que sucederá con los demás.


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Capitulo 5: "Escudo de Medusa" **_

En la isla, donde el avión había caído. Seiya, Shun y Shiryu sacaron a los capitanes.

-Capitán, ¿puedes comunicar a la base?—dijo Seiya

-Lo intentare—dijo el Capitán.

En eso, aparece Sheena y el grupo.

-te estaba esperando Seiya, aquí vamos ha pelear en esta isla—dijo Sheena.

-eso veremos, ¿Cómo pudo hacer una tormenta?—dijo Seiya en posición de ataque.

-Es sencillo. Fue gracias ha Spartan, es capaz de crear tormenta, usando su poder mental—dijo Sheena que señala.

-Mas bien, escojo este Caballero—dijo Spartan que señala ha Shiryu.

-me parece bien, peleare el de Cadenas, Sheena, encárgate de Seiya—dijo Argol.

-Shun, tenga mucho cuidado—dijo Shiryu.

-Si, lo haré—dijo Shun.

Mientras en la Mansión Kido. Serena, que ve una piscina, con el traje de baño puesto.

-Vaya, ahora si voy ha tomar un…-dijo Serena que fue interrumpida por la puerta que toca.

-¿Quién es?—dijo Serena que abrió la puerta.

-Serena, tenemos problemas, ¿Y Molly? No queremos que ella nos sospeche ha nosotras—dijo Amy.

-esta en otra habitación, ¿Qué pasa?—dijo Serena en dudas.

-la señal donde esta Seiya y sus amigos, cayo en esta isla. Vamos o ellos están en peligro, ¿le diste el comunicador ha Seiya?—dijo Amy.

-Si… vamos, debemos salvarlos…-dijo Serena que sale de la habitación con el traje de baño puesta.

Las chicas se reunieron, ahora se encuentra sola.

-Chicas, transformemos, ¡Por el poder de cristal lunar!

-¡Por el poder estelar de Mercurio!

-¡Por el poder estelar de Marte!

-¡Por el poder estelar de Júpiter!

-¡Por el poder estelar de Venus!

-¡Transformación!—dijeron ha tiempo las chicas.

Las chicas formaron un círculo.

-¡Tele transportación!—hasta que desaparecen y dejo un pedazo de roca en el suelo.

En eso, Molly con el traje de baño aparece corriendo

-_Me pareció escuchar la voz de Serena y sus amigas, ¿Y esa grieta? ¿No la he visto antes? Debería terminar de reparar el piso de esta mansión, que vergüenza_—penso Molly que se quedo sola. Hasta que se lanza a la piscina.

_-¿Dónde esta Serena? Me dejo sola de nuevo, son muy sospechosas. Algo esta actuando raras. Y me parece que esta ocultando algo, Serena_—penso Molly que mira al cielo.

En la Base.

-¿Cómo? ¿El avión desapareció?—dijo Saori preocupada.

-Si, la torre de controlo nos comunico, pero ahora deben rescatarlos, ahí que buscarlos—dijo Tatsumi.

-Ikki y yo nos vamos ha encontrar—dijo Hyoga.

-me parece bien, vayan…-dijo Saori preocupada.

En el aeropuerto, despego otro avión. Ikki penso en su hermano. Y en la tele transportación.

-¿Sailor Mercury? ¿Dónde queda esa isla?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-La Isla, queda en el Mar Mediterráneo. Ahí puede estar los Caballeros, creo que esta en problemas—dijo Sailor Mercury con el visor puesto.

-Ahí que salvarlo rápido o estarán en peligro—dijo Sailor Venus.

-Espero que ellos puedan estar ahí, que no les pase nada malo—dijo Sailor Mars

En la Isla, Seiya, Shun y Shiryu pelean. Shun, vio claramente ha Argol.

_-Su Cosmoenergia, tiene un poder maligno. ¿Qué clase de Caballero de Plata? Debo mantenerme cuidado de sus ataques_—penso Shun.

Shiryu, pelea contra Spartan, Shiryu trata de atacar, pero Spartan, usa su poder mental y ataca ha Shiryu. Y Seiya pelea contra Sheena, con el meteoro de Pegaso, Sheena logra rechazar con sus antebrazos.

-Seiya, desde el principio peleamos en Grecia, y después que regresaste al Oriente de nuevo. Además, vamos ha tener de nuevo la revancha—dijo Sheena.

-Eso veremos Sheena—dijo Seiya que salta y formo la misma técnica contra Misty.

-¿Qué es eso?—dijo Sheena lo que ella ve.

-¡Cometa Pegaso!—dijo Seiya.

Sheena quedo sorprendida que vio ha Seiya, formo una nueva técnica. Hasta que Sheena fue recibida por el ataque de Seiya.

-Ahora es mi turno, Sheena—dijo Seiya que lo agarra de la espalda.

-¡Vuelo de Pegaso!—grito Seiya la técnica nueva.

Sheena, grita desesperadamente, hasta que Seiya logra mandar ha Sheena en la pared de la montaña y cae al suelo.

-¡Sheena!—exclama Spartan y Argol.

En eso, Shun ataca hacia Argol en la espalda, de pronto, la Cadena cae al suelo.

_-¿Qué sucede? ¿Mi Cadena perdió el poder? ¿Qué tiene en la espalda?—_penso Shun que ve ha Argol.

-¿Con que quiere ver esto?—dijo Argol que movió su cabeza abajo.

Hasta que Shun, se convirtió en piedra.

-¡Shun!—grito Seiya que corre hacia Shun y salto frente Argol.

Hasta que Seiya y Argol se chocan contra patadas voladoras, ambos caen inclinados sin caer al suelo.

_-Cielos, ese sujeto es fuerte—_penso Seiya que toca su brazo izquierdo golpeado.

_-Ese Pegaso, como pudo golpearme_—penso Argol.

Spartan, usa su poder y tele transporta ha Shiryu donde esta Shun convertido en piedra.

-¿Shun se convirtió en piedra?—dijo Seiya que se acerco.

-¿Quieren saberlo? Tu amigo Andrómeda se convirtió en esto, mi Escudo de Medusa—dijo Argol que se coloca su Escudo en su antebrazo izquierdo.

-¿Dime quien eres?—dijo Seiya ha Argol.

-Soy Argol de Perseo, un Caballero de Plata, el Escudo de Medusa convierte la gente en piedra al mirar los ojos—dijo Argol.

Shiryu al escuchar las palabras de Argol.

-Seiya, no le mires los ojos del Escudo—dijo Shiryu la advertencia, pero fue demasiado tarde.

En la Tele transportación, Sailor Mercury que ve la señal de su visor se pierde.

-¿Qué sucede Sailor Mercury?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-La señal desapareció del comunicador que le diste ha Seiya, ¿Qué esta pasando?—dijo Sailor Mercury

-¿Significa que se perdió? ¿Estarán muertos?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-No creo, yo creo que aun sigue con vida. Mi presencia me indica que están vivos y puedo sentirlos—dijo Sailor Mars.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo, Sailor Mars—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-Yo también, ¿sabes donde esta la isla?—dijo Sailor Venus.

-Si… se encuentra en el Mar Mediterráneo, pueda estar ahí con vida lo que dijo Sailor Mars, que esta presentando el presentimiento—dijo Sailor Mercury.

En el combate. Shiryu que esta frente de Argol con su Escudo de Dragón.

-Ya veo, ¿ese Escudo de Dragón, logro rechazar mi técnica de mi Escudo?—dijo Argol

-Así es. Me asegurare de destruirte el Escudo de Medusa, Argol—dijo Shiryu en posición de ataque.

-bien, peleare entre Escudo contra Escudo, ahora estamos solos entre tu y yo, Dragón Shiryu—dijo Argol.

Mientras donde esta Sheena caída, Spartan trata de despertar.

-¡Sheena por favor despierta! Me las pagara—dijo Spartan que sale corriendo.

En el combate.

-Prueba esto, ¡La Fuerza del Dragón!—dijo Shiryu que usa su técnica, que cubre su Escudo para no ver el Escudo de Argol.

Hasta que Shiryu, logra golpear, pero cae ileso.

-Que terco eres Dragón, decidiste cubriste tu rostro con tu Escudo, así no podías ver mi Escudo de Medusa. Ahora mira bien el Escudo de Medusa—dijo Argol que lo muestra.

Los Ojos de Medusa, se abrió, pero Shiryu se cubre con su Escudo. En eso, Spartan logra agarrar en la espalda de Shiryu.

-¡Rápido Argol! ¡Conviértalo en piedra ahora!—dijo Spartan.

Argol que usa su Escudo, pero Shiryu cerró sus ojos, hasta que logra soltarse de Spartan, pero Spartan se convirtió en piedra.

-¡Insolente! ¡Ahora me encargare de destruir tu Escudo!—grito Argol dándole patadas al Escudo de Dragón.

Shiryu, se pone en posición de defensa usando su Escudo, para no ver el Escudo de Medusa.

_-Seiya, Shun, los volveré a la normalidad, lo juro_—penso Shiryu

Ahora Shiryu esta frente de Argol. Las Sailors Scouts, llegaron a la Isla, pero sin nada.

-¿Es aquí?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-estoy segura que este es el punto exacto, donde cayo el avión en esta isla—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Andando, ahí que buscarlos—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

Las chicas corren en búsqueda. Devuelta al combate, vemos ha Shiryu frente ha Argol de Perseo.


	7. Capitulo 6

_**Capitulo 6: "el Sacrificio de Shiryu, el golpe final"**_

En la Isla, Shiryu aun sigue combatiendo contra Argol de Perseo, mientras tanto en la misma isla, donde las chicas siguen buscando sobrevivientes del avión. Hasta que ellas logran encontrarlo.

-Ese es el avión, ¿será que Seiya aun sigue ahí con vida con los demás?—dijo Sailor Moon preocupada.

-¿No tengo idea?—dijo Sailor Mercury.

Hasta que salieron los capitanes del avión.

-¿Quién es son ustedes?—dijo el Capitán de Avión.

-No temas, somos amigos de Seiya de Pegaso, ¿lo has visto?—dijo Sailor Moon al capitán.

-Si, ellos se fueron ha pelear por un grupo del Santuario. Mucho cuidado con ellos—dijo Capitán.

-¡Chicas, vamonos! ¡Seiya aun sigue con vida!—dijo Sailor Mars.

Las chicas corren en busca de Seiya. Mientras tanto en el Oriente, en la base. Saori aun sigue preocupada.

_-¿Dónde estarán ellos?—_penso Saori.

En eso, llega Tatsumi.

-Señorita Saori, tenemos visita—dijo Tatsumi.

-¿Que? No pedía visitantes, ¿Quién es?—dijo Saori en dudas.

-Sobre un señor, creo que se llamaba Darien—dijo Tatsumi.

-¿Darien? ¿Esta aquí? ¿Dónde esta?—dijo Saori que sigue seria.

-Darien me hablo conmigo, y dijo que envió ayuda ha buscar ha Seiya—dijo Tatsumi

Saori quedo sorprendida. Devuelta al combate. Argol salto.

-¡Prueba esto! ¡Serpiente de Medusas!—dijo Argol.

Shiryu que no se dio cuenta lo que pasaba. Hasta que salieron serpientes en el suelo que lo rodea en su cuerpo. Hasta que Argol, logra golpearlo con patadas, hasta que Shiryu cae al suelo. En eso, Shiryu arranco un pedazo de tela de su ropa, hasta que los cubre en sus ojos.

-Argol, ahora me cubrí los ojos, para no ver tu Escudo—dijo Shiryu que se voltea con el vendaje de los ojos.

-¡Eres un tonto!—dijo Argol que contraataca que golpea ha Shiryu.

Hasta que el pedazo de tela se rompe por el Escudo de Medusa, que convirtió en piedra su brazo izquierdo. Shiryu quedo asombrado.

-Si ves Dragón, este Escudo, llegara hasta las retinas de tus ojos, entiendes. Eres un tonto, porque te pusiste esa tela de los ojos. Ahora ya no podrás usar tu Escudo y tu brazo izquierdo—dijo Argol.

_-¿Rayos? ¿Qué voy hacer? No puedo usar mi Escudo, mi brazo izquierdo se convirtió en piedra—_penso Shiryu que no puede hacer nada. Hasta que penso, cuando uso su Escudo como espejo.

Cuando Argol iba atacar, de pronto se escucho un grito.

-¡Halo de la Princesa!

Logra golpear la mano izquierda de Argol.

-¿Quién es son ustedes?—dijo Argol que esta enojado.

De pronto, una niebla cubre alrededor de Argol. En eso, Argol logra esquivar que iba ser golpeado por una patada.

-¡Fuego de Marte! ¡Enciéndete!

Argol esquivo otro ataque. Una esfera eléctrica, también lo ataca. Argol salto, de pronto, una Cadena de Energía logra golpear ha Argol y cae al suelo. Hasta que Argol se pone de pie.

-¿Quién es son ustedes?—dijo Argol frente a las chicas.

-¡Yo soy Sailor Moon!

-¡Sailor Mercury!

-¡Sailor Mars!

-¡Sailor Júpiter!

-¡Y yo Sailor Venus!

-¡Nosotras somos las Sailor Scouts que luchamos por el amor y la justicia!

-Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja. Ya veo, mi Maestro y Erinias me dijo sobre ustedes que acabo con Misty y ha Babel, ¿No es así? ¡Las aniquilare!—dijo Argol que se pone el Escudo.

-¿Dime una cosa? ¿Dónde esta Shun?—dijo Sailor Venus.

-¿Y Seiya de Pegaso? ¿Dónde esta?—dijo Sailor Moon que manifestada.

-Sus amigos se convirtieron en piedra, ¡Mira hacia ese lado!—dijo Argol.

Las chicas se voltearon que no se dieron cuenta, convertido en estatuas de piedra.

-¿No puede ser?—dijo Sailor Mars.

-¿Los convirtió en piedra? ¿Cómo?—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-sabe porque, ellos miraron ha través del Escudo de Medusa—dijo Argol que se lo mostraba.

-¿Escudo de Medusa?—dijo Sailor Moon en dudas.

-Oh no, ¡Sailor Moon, no miras a los ojos del Escudo de Medusa!—grito Sailor Mercury que protege ha Sailor Moon con su cuerpo.

En eso, el poder del Escudo de Medusa, convirtió ha Sailor Mercury en piedra.

-¡Sailor Mercuryyyyyyyy!—grito Sailor Moon que sale lágrimas en los ojos.

-entupida de Sailor Mercury, ustedes le pasaran ha Seiya y Shun, lo mismo que tu amiga, Sailor Mercury ¿Ahora quien sigue?—dijo Argol.

-debemos destruir el Escudo, sin mirar los ojos—dijo Sailor Mars.

-entiendo—dijo Sailor Moon.

-mi turno, ¡Centella Relampagarte de Júpiter!

Argol logra escapar del ataque. Hasta que Sailor Moon, saco su Báculo Lunar.

-¡Entupida!—grito Argol que golpea ha Sailor Moon y lo manda hacia la pared de rocas.

-¡Sailor Moon, conviértete en piedra!—grito Argol.

Sailor Moon, se cubrió con su Báculo Lunar, en eso, el poder de Medusa fue regresado hacia Argol como un espejo. Gracias al Báculo Lunar que rechazo el poder de Argol.

-Chiquilla insolente, ¿Cómo pudo rechazar mi técnica? ¿Qué clase de Báculo posee ella?—dijo Argol.

-¿Sailor Moon? ¿Estas bien?—dijo Sailor Mars socorrerla.

-Si estoy bien, ¿Qué me paso?—dijo Sailor Moon que miro su Báculo que esta normal.

-Creo que tu Báculo, te protegió—dijo Sailor Venus.

Las chicas, logran rodear ha Argol.

-Argol, esta vez te destruiré tu Escudo—dijo Sailor Moon con su Báculo de ataque.

-Y volverá a la normalidad a nuestros amigos y Sailor Mercury—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-¡Son unas ingenuas!—grito Argol que salto mas alto, hasta que Escudo de Medusa lo ataca.

De pronto salieron unas serpientes en el suelo.

-¡Dios mió, odio las serpientes!—grito Sailor Moon asustada por serpientes.

Hasta que Argol golpeo a las chicas con patadas como le hizo ha Shiryu. Hasta que las chicas caen al suelo.

-Miserable…-dijo Sailor Mars que frunce el ceño.

-Como pudiste golpear a una mujer como nosotras, esto es inaceptable—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-eres tan cruel…-dijo Sailor Venus.

-Pagaras un acto de crueldad…-dijo Sailor Moon.

-basta de charlas, ahora conviértanse en piedra…-dijo Argol que mostró el Escudo.

-¡Argol! Te dije que soy tu oponente, si quieres acabar con ellas, primero, debo perder mi vista—dijo Shiryu que se voltea.

Las chicas, ve claramente ha Shiryu. En eso, Shiryu logra clavar sus dedos hacia sus ojos. Hasta que se voltea con lágrimas de sangre.

-¿Shiryu?—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-¿Shiryu, porque lo hizo?—dijo Sailor Moon seria.

-Muy bien, ¡primero matare ha ti Shiryu!—grito Argol que le da unos cuantos golpes ha su cuerpo.

Las chicas que sigue en el suelo.

-ahí que ayudarlo… o Argol lo matara…-dijo Sailor Moon que esta adolorida su cuerpo.

-Si… mi cuerpo esta totalmente golpeado por Argol…-dijo Sailor Júpiter.

Cuando Argol iba atacar, Shiryu ve claramente una imagen de Athena que ve ha Argol que atacara.

-¡Muere Shiryu…!—grito Argol que lanzara un puño.

-¡La Fuerza del Dragón!—grito Shiryu que ataca con su técnica.

Hasta que logra golpear el Escudo de Medusa de Argol.

-¡Es un hombre muy valiente! ¡Sea segado para pelear!—dijo Argol que ve el Escudo que se parte en dos.

Shiryu, logra golpear ha Argol que destruye por completo la Armadura. Hasta que Argol cae al suelo.

-No puede ser… un Caballero de… Bronce… me ha derrotado…-dijo sus ultimas palabras de Argol que cae derrotado.

Las chicas, logran socorrerlo.

-Shiryu…-dijo Sailor Júpiter que le ve los ojos desangrado y ayudarlo.

-Shiryu, que bueno que lo hiciste…-dijo Sailor Moon.

-¿Y mis amigos?—dijo Shiryu preocupado.

-esta volviendo a la normalidad, lo mismo que Sailor Mercury…-dijo Sailor Moon que sale lagrimas en los ojos que ve ha su amiga volviendo a la normalidad.

-¿Qué bien?—dijo Shiryu que se pone alegre.

Sailor Mercury regreso ha su forma normal.

-¿Qué… me paso? ¿Sailor Moon?—dijo Sailor Mercury que se acercaba.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo derroto ha Argol?—dijo Sailor Mercury, hasta que ve ha Shiryu.

-Shiryu, logro derrotar ha Argol, solo hizo segar los ojos…-dijo Sailor Moon.

-¿No puede ser? Te agradezco que nos hayas salvado nuestras vidas, Shiryu…—dijo Sailor Mercury que sale lágrimas de los ojos.

De pronto, Spartan, volvió ha su forma, y vio Argol muerto.

-No Argol. ¡Morirán ustedes!—grito Spartan que ataca con su poder.

-Shiryu, ahora es nuestro turno, ¡chicas ahora!—grito Sailor Moon.

-¡Centella Relampagarte de Júpiter!

-Fuego Vándala de Marte! ¡Enciéndete!

Spartan esquivo sus ataques.

-¡Pagaran por esto! ¡Sailors Scouts!—grito Spartan que huye del lugar, y recogió ha Sheena.

Seiya y Shun, volvió a la normalidad.

-¡Seiya, Shun!—dijo Sailor Venus.

-¿Qué nos paso?—dijo Seiya que abrió sus ojos.

-¿No me acuerdo lo que nos sucedió?—dijo Shun.

-¿Shiryu donde esta?—dijo Seiya.

En eso, Shiryu se acerco ha Seiya.

-Seiya…-dijo Shiryu ha su amigo

-Shiryu, ¿Sailor Scouts, que le hicieron ha Shiryu?—dijo Seiya.

-¿Confiésala? ¿Por qué dejaron ha Shiryu sangrado los ojos?—dijo Shun en posición de ataque.

-No, Shiryu tuvo que segar los ojos, para no ver el Escudo de Medusa, arriesgo su vida. Así volverá a su estado normal—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Yo he sido victima de convertirme en piedra, y protegí ha Sailor Moon para no ver los ojos de Medusa—dijo Sailor Mercury

-Sailor Moon… esta diciendo la verdad… no fueron ellas—dijo Shiryu que pone sus manos en los ojos.

-miren, ahí viene el avión, deben llevarlo al Hospital lo mas pronto que pueda—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-por favor, llévenselo ha emergencia—dijo Sailor Venus

-¡nos vemos amigos! ¡Tele transportación!—dijeron a tiempo las chicas y desaparecen.

-Quería agradecerlas de nuevo por su ayuda, pero… me equivoque—dijo Seiya

-Yo también…-dijo Shun.

El avión, logra llegar el lugar. Mientras tanto, en el hospital en la noche. Shun que esta en la sala de operaciones, donde esta Shiryu, hasta que llega Mina.

-¿Shun? ¿Cómo esta Shiryu?—preguntaba Mina.

-¿No lo sé? Estoy preocupado… de los ojos de Shiryu-dijo Shun serio.

-No te preocupes de Shiryu, estará bien, Shun—dijo Mina que tomo la mano derecha que lo interrumpe.

Ambos ven los ojos, se acerco mas, Shun observo los ojos de Mina, hasta que ellos se alejan. Ambos se sonrojan.

-L-lo siento Shun… soy una tonta…-dijo Mina que se puso roja y sale humo de la cabeza

-Ya te escuche… no fue mi intención….-dijo Shun que también se pone rojo.

_-Que entupida soy, casi lo beso_… _tonta que soy… Ikki se pondrá celoso…-_penso Mina que iba besar ha Shun.

_-¿Por qué Mina le miro los Ojos? ¿Qué estoy haciendo_?—penso Shun con la cara roja

Ambos vuelven normal. Mientras tanto, donde esta Seiya, acompañada de los demás, junto con las chicas.

-¿Cómo estará Shiryu? ¿Quedara ciego?—dijo Lita preocupada.

-ahí que esperar cuando termine la operación—dijo Hyoga.

En eso, Saori aparece con Tatsumi, la gran sorpresa, aparece Darien.

-Darien, que bueno que volviste, ¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo Serena la pregunta de Darien.

-Bueno, lo que pasa que vine ha visitar la señorita Saori, desde aquel tiempo. Mitsumasa Kido, fue una persona amable conmigo después que me fui de la fundación, e inicie una nueva vida—dijo Darien.

-Si, hace mucho tiempo, desde que mi abuelo adoptivo, falleció, no visitaste el entierro, Darien, ha pasado 13 años, cuando tuviste esa enfermedad—dijo Saori.

-Espera, ¿Darien, conoces ha Mitsumasa?—dijo Seiya.

-Si. Hace tiempo, después del accidente, después de la muerte de mis padres, tenia problemas de mi memoria. Y por eso, Mitsumasa Kido, me adopto, como si fuera mi abuelo-dijo Darien que se lo contaba todo lo que sucedió.

-¿Y porque no ingresaste a nosotros, ha convertirte en Caballero? ¿Por qué no ingresaste?—dijo Hyoga

-No… es un riesgo en mi vida, cuando los vi ha todos y en especial, Seiya, viajo ha Grecia, para convertirse en Caballero y buscar ha su Hermana Mayor, para participar en el Torneo. Por eso, no quise participar… es un peligro de mi propia vida…-dijo Darien con seriedad.

En el Santuario, Spartan se inclina frente al Maestro y Erinias.

-¡¿Por qué huiste de la Batalla?!—dijo Arles enfurecido.

-Perdóname… ellas fueron las causantes…

-¡Silencio! ¡Te castigaremos, por haber huido! ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Deberías aniquilar a las Sailors Scouts! ¡Y Argol, fallo de nuevo como los otros!—grito Erinias.

-Si… por favor no… ¡Aaaaaaah!—el grito de Spartan muere en manos de Arles y su Armadura, quedo hecho pedazos.

-No sirve para nada…-dijo Arles que bajo su mano.

-Mi señor, creo que tengo en mis manos lo que recolecto Spartan—dijo Erinias.

-¿Qué es eso?—dijo Arles.

-Muestra de cabello, pertenece a las Sailors Scouts, cuando Spartan huyo, ¿Y que haremos con Paeton? ¿Lo castigaremos?—dijo Erinias.

-No, el tiene otro plan. ¿Y que vas hacer con esos Cabellos?—dijo Arles a su acompañante.

-estos cabellos, que recolecto Spartan cuando huyo. Este es mi plan mi señor, lo veras—dijo Erinias.

Devuelta en Japón, en el hospital.

-Ya veo, después que te marchaste de la fundación, estudiabas en la preparatoria y ingresaste a la Universidad, ¿no es así?—dijo Saori.

-Así es, he decidido tomar mi decisión. Decidí cambiar de vida, y ser independizado. Buscar empleo, para poder sobrevivir, desde hace 6 años, Mitsumasa envió a muchos niños, para convertirse en Caballero. Y por ultimo, él trataba de buscar mi cura de memoria, después del accidente de mis padres—dijo Darien

-Ya veo, eres huérfano como nosotros—dijo Seiya

-Yo también soy huérfana que ustedes y Darien también. Yo aprendí ha trabajar y ser independizada, además, yo aprendí ha cocinar y hacer cosas importantes—dijo Lita con seriedad

-Ya veo, bueno amigos, vamos ha ver ha Shiryu—dijo Saori.

-Yo quiero ir con ustedes—dijo Molly seria.

-Bueno vamos ha verlo—dijo Rei

En la sala de operaciones, se apago la Luz roja se apaga. Hasta que los médicos saco ha Shiryu en la cama con las vendas en los ojos.

-¿Doctor? ¿Cómo esta Shiryu?—preguntaba Saori al doctor.

-Les cuento que la cirugía estuvo bien… pero lastimosamente, Shiryu ya no puede ver—dijo el Doctor.

-¿Cómo?—dijo Lita.

-¿Cómo que no puede ver?—dijo Seiya preocupado.

-Lo que pasa es lo siguiente, las retinas, el iris y la cornea se perdió, Shiryu quedara ciego para siempre—dijo el Doctor a los demás.

-¿Shiryu quedara ciego?—dijo Lita.

-Por favor doctor… debes curarlo—dijo Seiya que sale lagrimas.

-Seiya, es inútil. El Doctor es oftalmólogo, ya no puede hacer nada—dijo Amy con seriedad de sus comentarios.

Seiya que esta desilusionado por Shiryu, la perdida de la vista, del comentario de Amy.**_  
_**


	8. Capitulo 7

_**Capitulo 7: "el Domador de Cuervos"**_

En la mañana en el Hospital. Las chicas entraron, lo mismo que los chicos, excepto Ikki, en la entrada.

-Shiryu—dijo Seiya saludando.

-¿Cómo estas Shiryu?—dijo Lita, hasta que ve ha Shunrei empacando.

-¿Te ayudo Shunrei?—dijo Lita.

-Si…-dijo Shunrei que sale lagrimas en los ojos. Lita observo la mirada de Shunrei, por una profunda tristeza.

-_Me da pesar de Shunrei, la perdida de la vista de Shiryu. Que desgracia, no me gusta verlo así_—penso Lita que ve ha Shiryu con los ojos cerrados.

En eso, Amy ayudo ha Shiryu levantarlo de la cama.

-Shiryu, el doctor dijo, que no ahí forma de curar tus ojos. Si tan solo haya un transplante de cornea o restaurarlo—dijo Amy.

-Me parece bien, pero es inútil. Todas ustedes, fueron amables conmigo. Además, si tan solo estuviera las Sailors Scouts, por haberme ayudado, yo le quería agradecerlas de la ayuda—dijo Shiryu.

-No hay problema, yo le voy ha dar la información, Shiryu, ojala estuviera con nosotros—dijo Seiya.

-Gracias Seiya, y ha todos ustedes—dijo Shiryu, las chicas están serias.

Mientras, Shunrei, llevo ha Shiryu en un taxis, rumbo al aeropuerto.

-Espero que Shiryu mejore—dijo Seiya

-Me da igual, lastima que necesitaba un transplante o con la ayuda de las células madre, así tendrá que sanar los ojos—dijo Amy

-Chicos, ¿Qué tal si puedan descansar mejor en la mansión?—preguntaba Serena.

-No podemos Serena, estamos muy ocupados, tenemos una misión importante. Deberían descansar en la playa, o mas bien, regresen ha sus respectivas casas—dijo Seiya.

-Vaya a mi Mansión, los espero a las 6 PM en la base, tome un descanso en la piscina donde las chicas descansaran—dijo Saori.

-Saori tiene la razón, yo iré a la base. Shun, ve con ellas—dijo Ikki.

-¿Ikki?—dijo Shun.

-Anímate Shun, acompáñanos, Ikki estará con Saori—dijo Mina

-me parece bien, Ikki ira a la Base, y nosotros descansaremos—dijo Seiya.

_-¿Por qué Serena desapareció ayer? ¿Eso es muy extraño lo que antes me sucedió cuando llegamos al lugar de la playa cuando me dejo con Miho, y un Caballero de Plata? ¿Parece ser que las amigas de Serena son muy sospechosas? Debo vigilar lo que esta ocultando de nuevo, Serena_—penso Molly seria donde ve ha Serena hablando con sus amigas.

-Ikki, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras y tus amigos?—dijo Rei ha Ikki.

-Eso no tiene convenio…-dijo Ikki que agrego el comentario ha Rei.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso amas ha tú hermano?—dijo Mina la pregunta.

-Si… pero voy ha estar con Saori para ver lo que pasa, iré a la base de Saori… no quiero tomar descanso—dijo Ikki

-¿Ikki?—dijo Rei.

-Bien, nos vamos—dijo Saori a los demás

En el Santuario de Atenas. Paeton esta frente de Arles, excepto Erinias.

-El Caballero Dragón Shiryu, quedo ciego y se fue a la Cascada de Rozan. Solo quedan 4 Caballeros de Bronce mi señor—dijo Paeton.

-Me parece bien, quiero que envíes ha Jamian del Cuervo, y secuestre ha Saori—dijo Arles.

-Si. ¿Señor? ¿Qué haremos con las Sailors Scouts? ¿Y porque mataste ha Spartan?—preguntaba Paeton.

-Spartan fue un cobarde, que huyo en la pelea donde están los demás Caballeros, y las causantes fueron las Sailors Scouts, que logro acabar en la Batalla, recibí un castigo ha muerte—dijo Arles.

-Si mi señor, ¿Y Erinias donde esta?—preguntaba Paeton.

-Mi asistente esta ocupada y no la moleste. Ella esta tomando algunos planes de eliminar a las Sailors Scouts, y envía ha Jamian ahora lo que te hablado—dijo Arles que señala.

-Si señor—dijo Paeton que termino la discusión.

En el oriente, en el coliseo, mas abajo esta la Base las 6 PM. Los demás Caballeros esta frente de Saori, excepto las chicas.

-bueno Caballeros, volví enviar el satélite de nuevo al Santuario y vea—dijo Saori que lo muestra primero.

Se ve las ruinas, hasta que se pierde la imagen de nuevo.

-¿Otra vez?—dijo Hyoga.

-eso fue el único dato que hemos recogido, desde que envié el primero funciono y se perdió. Pero es la segunda vez que falla de nuevo—dijo Saori seria.

-No te preocupes. Además, Shiryu debe recuperarse de la vista—dijo Seiya preocupado, pero ha darse cuenta que el comunicador, esta encendido de la muñeca de Seiya.

-Shiryu no se va recuperar…-dijo Ikki.

-¿Qué has dicho…?—dijo Seiya que frunce el ceño frente ha Ikki.

En la Mansión Kido, Amy escuchando las conversaciones de Saori y Seiya, hasta que escucho las conversaciones de Ikki, que golpeo ha Seiya. Amy que acabo de escuchar se presento el problema.

-Amy, ¿Qué es lo que estas escuchando las conversaciones de Seiya y Saori?—preguntaba Lita ha Amy.

-ellos intento buscar la información de nuevo, envió el satélite y volvió ha caer, Ikki golpeo ha Seiya, sobre los ojos de Shiryu, Ikki no quiere nada—dijo Amy.

-¿Otra vez de nuevo? ¿Y que paso? ¿Se peleo de nuevo?—dijo Lita la pregunta.

-¿No? ¿No tengo idea? Las avisare con Serena si ahí problemas. No queremos que Molly nos sospeche de nuevo—dijo Amy.

-De acuerdo—dijo Lita.

Mientras Serena habla con Darien antes de salir.

-¿Te vas? ¿No quieres acompañarme? ¿Darien?—dijo Serena preocupada.

-Lo lamento Serena. Debo terminar y hacer el proyecto de mis estudios universitarios. En algún momento estaré contigo si ahí problemas con los Caballeros y Saori—dijo Darien.

-Si, cuídate—dijo Serena que despide de Darien.

Darien salio de la Mansión y fue llevado en una Limusina de Kido. Devuelta a la base, las 9 PM. Seiya, Shun y Hyoga, excepto Ikki que se fue de la Base, afuera de la Base, Ikki vio unos cuervos.

-¿Un Cuervo? Creo que ahora esta en serios problemas—dijo Ikki que se marcha.

Adentro de la Base, afuera, Saori que esta en el asiento del coliseo, que era para ver los combates.

_-Abuelo, falle de nuevo, Shiryu perdió la vista_—penso Saori que sale lágrimas de los ojos.

Uno de los cuervos bajó, hasta que todos rodean, Saori no se da cuenta. Dentro de la base, en los vestuarios con Armaduras.

-Chicos, ahora Ikki se fue, es un cobarde y nos decepciono—dijo Seiya.

-¿entonces que haremos? ¿Seiya, tienes el comunicador que te dio Sailor Moon?—preguntaba Hyoga.

-¿He? Si, ¿Por qué?—dijo Seiya que lo ve, pero se apaga.

-¿pensaba que estaba encendido? ¿No será las baterías que están agotadas?—preguntaba Hyoga.

-No, este bien. Eso fue que Argol nos convirtió en piedra, el comunicador esta intacto y perfecto estado—dijo Seiya.

-Seiya, ¿podrás llamar a las Sailors Scouts por si acaso?—dijo Shun.

-No. No queremos ha ellas que nos ayu…-Seiya se detiene que sintió un Cosmos en peligro, lo mismo que Hyoga y Shun.

-¡Amigos andando!—grito Seiya con Hyoga y Shun.

Seiya corre desesperadamente lo que esta pasando. Hasta que ellos ven ha Saori llevada por los cuervos, sostenido con cuerdas.

-¿Son cuervos? ¡Se llevan ha Saori!—dijo Seiya.

-¡Tenemos que salvarla!—dijo Shun.

Seiya corre desesperado.

-Espera Shun, mi Maestro me comento acerca de un domador de cuervos—dijo Hyoga.

-¿Quién es?—preguntaba Shun ha Hyoga.

Seiya que corre hacia los vestuarios donde esta las Armaduras.

-¡Sailor Moon! ¡Necesito ayuda, Saori fue secuestrada!—dijo Seiya que lo comunica un comunicador.

En la Mansión, las chicas despertaron hasta que se trasformaron y sale de la Mansión en las ventanas. Molly que abrió los ojos.

_-¿me pareció escuchar las voces de las chicas y Serena? ¿Debe ser mi imaginación?—_penso Molly que se volvió ha dormir.

Seiya que se pone la Armadura de Pegaso, hasta que sale del coliseo, rodeado de Soldados Plateados.

-¡Seiya! ¡Disculpa por mi tardanza!—dijo Sailor Moon que aparece detrás de Seiya.

-Ja, llegas ha tiempo Sailor Moon, ¡Sailors Scouts, quiero que encargue de estos tipos!—dijo Seiya a las chicas.

-¡Espera Seiya! Nosotros también nos encargaremos de ellos, ve rescatar ha Saori—dijo Hyoga.

Seiya corre ha rescatar.

-¡Seiya iré contigo!—dijo Sailor Moon.

-¿Sailor Moon?—dijo Sailor Mars.

-Olvídate de ella, vamos acabar con ellos—dijo Shun.

Sailor Júpiter, golpea al soldado con puños y artes marciales. Sailor Mars lanzo Fuego de Vándala, los mismo que Sailor Venus lanzo su rayo creciente.

-Es mi turno, ¡Burbujas de Mercury! ¡Estalle!—Sailor Mercury lanzo y creo una niebla.

Los soldados quedaron perdidos.

-¿Dónde están?—dijo el Soldado

-¡Aquí estoy! ¡Hyaaa!—dijo Hyoga, que lanzo una patada hacia la cara del soldado que casi le quiebra los dientes, hasta que cae.

Shun acabo con uno.

-Wow, esos tipos si saben pelear, pero nosotras hicimos bien, ¿o no?—dijo Sailor Venus.

-Lo hicieron bien, ¡vamos!—dijo Hyoga a las chicas.

Mientras Seiya sigue corriendo, pero Sailor Moon esta agitada pero graciosa con la cara cansada.

-¡Espera Seiya! ¡No puedo mas, estoy muy cansada…!—dijo Sailor Moon que se agoto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No corres mas rápido?—preguntaba Seiya.

-No… no tengo la capacidad de correr a alta velocidad, lo mismo que mis amigas, ¿Me ayudas?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-bueno… esta bien, sube en mi espalda—dijo Seiya que cargo ha Sailor Moon—Bien, vamos.

Seiya corre con alta velocidad.

-¡Ooooooh, que rápido!—dijo Sailor Moon con los ojos abiertos.

-No te preocupes Sailor Moon, así podemos alcanzar ha Saori—dijo Seiya.

-¡Seiya, ahí esta Saori! ¡Ahí que seguirlo!—dijo Sailor Moon.

Seiya que ve los cuervos que se dirige a la montaña ubicada. Hasta que da enormes saltos, Sailor Moon aguanto los saltos de Seiya.

_-¿Qué hábil es Seiya? Es un chico fuerte, jamás he visto un Caballero con un estado físico y un duro entrenamiento en Grecia. Bueno, no debo pensar en eso, debo ayudar ha Seiya. Por desgracia, Darien regreso ha su departamento y continuar sus deberes, y los proyectos de estudios Universitarios_—penso Sailor Moon.

Seiya llego ha una montaña.

-Ahí que subir—dijo Seiya.

-¿Subir? ¿Estas loco? Sabes que estoy en la espalda, tengo miedo de caer—dijo Sailor Moon.

-No te preocupes, te subiré, así que sujétate bien y no mires hacia abajo, ¿De acuerdo?—dijo Seiya.

-Si—dijo Sailor Moon que esta sostenida en la espalda de Seiya.

Por otro lado, Shun, Hyoga y las Sailors Scouts siguió buscando.

-Por ahí—dijo Shun que uso las Cadenas que señala.

Los demás corre para alcanzar ha Seiya.

-La montaña queda a lo más alto de 400 Metros de altura, veo un sujeto raro en la cima—dijo Sailor Mercury con el visor puesto.

-¿Quién es?—dijo Sailor Mars.

-¿No tengo idea? Seguramente Sailor Moon esta con Seiya para rescatar ha Saori acomode lugar—dijo Sailor Mercury.

Mientras tanto en lo más alto de la cima. Los cuervos dejaron ha Saori en el suelo.

-Muy bien hecho mis amados cuervos, esta vez enviaremos al Santuario para agradecer al Maestro y Erinias, que me recompensara—dijo Jamian que reparta la comida a las aves.

Cuando lo iba tocar, hasta que se escucha una voz.

-¡Ni te atrevas ha tocarla!—dijo Seiya.

-¡Eres un pervertido de tocar ha una dama! ¡Esto es Inaceptable!—dijo Sailor Moon que aparece detrás de Seiya.

-¿Eres Sailor Moon? La causante de acabar con Misty de Lagarto, ¿No es así? ¿Creo que tus amigas ayudando a los Caballeros? Me presentare, soy Jamian de Cuervo, el Caballero de Plata—dijo Jamian.

-¿Jamian de Cuervo? ¿Eres el enviado del Santuario?—dijo Seiya

-¿Intentas secuestrar ha Saori Kido? ¡No vamos ha permitirlo! ¡Soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna!—dijo Sailor Moon que hace seña frente ha Jamian.

-¿En el nombre de la Luna? Que patética lema que hiciste, me aburro—dijo Jamian que se burla.

-¡Eres un insolente!—dijo Sailor Moon que se pone furiosa.

-Ahora veraz, ¡Ataque de Pluma Negra!—Jamian hace movimiento de alas y ataca.

Seiya y Sailor Moon, logra escapar del ataque de Jamian.

-Es muy poderoso con esa técnica, Sailor Moon, mucho cuidado—dijo Seiya.

-Si…-dijo Sailor Moon.

Jamian siguió atacando, Seiya y Sailor Moon logra esquivar los ataques de Jamian, la pluma negra.

-Se lo buscaron…-dijo Jamian que chifla con el sonido.

-¡Sailor Moon, ataca a los cuervos!—dijo Seiya.

-Pero…-dijo Sailor Moon en dudas.

-Jamian esta dominando los cuervos, atácalos, ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—dijo Seiya.

-Si, ¡Halo de la Princesa!—dijo Sailor Moon que ataca con su técnica.

Los cuervos caen uno por uno.

-¡Seiya, no queremos lastimar a las aves!—manifestó Sailor Moon.

-Solo hazlo… ¿Qué es esto? Plumas—dijo Seiya que vio las plumas rodeando su cuerpo.

-¡Dios mío! ¡¿Que esta pasando, acaso los cuervos esta perdiendo sus plumas?! ¡Y me esta picando como agujas!—dijo Sailor Moon que ve las plumas pegadas en el cuerpo, hasta que se las quita y no se puede.

-Es inútil, cuando las plumas de Cuervo, quedaran atrapados para siempre y morirán—dijo Jamian.

Seiya y Sailor Moon se volvieron momias de plumas negras de cuervo y inmovilizados.

-No puedo moverme… no puedo respirar…-dijo Seiya que cae al suelo.

-No puedo respirar… esas plumas me esta pesando mucho… mi cuerpo…-dijo Sailor Moon que cae al suelo.

-Mis amados cuervos, lleva a la chica al Santuario—dijo Jamian que ordeno sus cuervos y lo llevan volando con las mismas cuerdas.

En ese momento, Seiya comenzó ha moverse, lo mismo que Sailor Moon.

-¡Mueren!—dijo Jamian que lanzo su técnica que logra golpear ha los dos.

_-Seiya… este es nuestro fin…-_penso Sailor Moon que transmite ha Seiya sus pensamientos

-Sailor Moon… no te des por vencida… usa de nuevo el Cosmos… enciéndete…-dijo Seiya que encendió el Cosmos.

-entiendo… por el poder de Cristal Lunar…-dijo Sailor Moon.

Jamian golpea ha Seiya con cuantas patadas, hasta que encendió el Cosmos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿He?—dijo Jamian ha Seiya y Sailor Moon encendiendo sus energías.

El Cosmos de Seiya y el Resplandor de Sailor Moon comenzaron arder, hasta que Seiya se levanta, lo mismo que Sailor Moon que se pone de pie.

-¿Imposible? ¿De donde saco todo ese poder? ¿Ni siquiera los dos tenga tanta energía?—dijo Jamian que se sorprende.

Seiya y Sailor Moon que esta de pie y firme, logra deshacer de las plumas de Cuervo, hasta que Jamian fue recibido.

-Vaya, funciono, estoy libre y puedo respirar. Gracias Seiya…-dijo Sailor Moon que beso la mejilla de Seiya.

Seiya que se sonroja, hasta que vio ha Saori.

-Gracias, ¡Oh no…! ¡Sailor Moon vamos!—dijo Seiya que corre

-¡Espérame!—dijo Sailor Moon.

Seiya y Sailor Moon corre desesperado de rescatar ha Saori, que fue llevada por cuervos. Por otro lado, Hyoga, Shun y las cuatro Sailors Scouts, sigue en el camino donde esta Seiya y Sailor Moon, ¿Qué sucederán?


	9. Capitulo 8

_**Capitulo 8: "Rescate inesperado"**_

Por otra parte, Shun, Hyoga y las chicas corre, hasta que ellos suben a la montaña. Seiya y Sailor Moon, corre para rescatar ha Saori.

-¡Saori! ¡Meteoro de…!

-¡Espera Seiya! Si lanza sus Meteoros, lastimaras ha Saori, yo lo hago, ¡Tiara Lunar! ¡Acción!—dijo Sailor Moon que lanzo su técnica.

Hasta que la Tiara logra cortar los hilos, hasta que Saori cae.

-¡Ya entiendo! ¡Saori! ¡Vuelo de Pegaso!—dijo Seiya que se impulsa en la montaña para volar, hasta que Seiya se detiene con su mano derecha, hasta que se lastima, y logra salvar ha Saori con la mano izquierda.

-¡Seiya, por Dios estas herido! Déjame ha ayudar para subir ha Saori—dijo Sailor Moon que le pone la mano de sacar ha Saori.

-De acuerdo… ayúdame…—dijo Seiya.

Sailor Moon, que usa su mano derecha para subir ha Saori, pero la gran sorpresa aparece Jamian.

-Jamian—dijo Seiya que lo ve.

-Seiya, yo me encargo de Jamian, encárgate de subir ha Saori—dijo Sailor Moon

-Si… ¿Sabes pelear?-dijo Seiya que usa la suficiente fuerza.

-No. No tengo la capacidad de pelear, no me gusta las peleas. Jamian, si quieres acabar con Seiya, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver—dijo Sailor Moon que se pone como escudo frente ha Jamian.

-eres una incrédula Sailor Moon. Me encargare de eliminar lo que hiciste ha Misty y ha mis amigos, desde que te uniste ha ese insolente—dijo Jamian que corre.

Seiya logra subir ha Saori.

-¡Sailor Moon ahora!—grito Seiya.

Cuando Sailor Moon reacciono del grito de Seiya, de pronto, su pie derecho, logro darle un punta pie y dejo caer ha Jamian del precipicio pero se salva.

-¿Sailor Moon que hiciste?—dijo Seiya

-¿no hice nada? El se estropeo con mi pie derecho y se cayo, por un tropiezo o fue un accidente—dijo Sailor Moon que ve ha Saori, pero también la mano derecha.

-Seiya, ¿no será que tienes una fractura en la mano derecha? Me preocupa que tengas un hueso roto—dijo Sailor Moon que le ve la mano.

-No es nada… tengo la muñeca abierta…-dijo Seiya.

-Yo te curo y lo hago por ti—dijo Sailor Moon que se quita la cinta del listón de la minifalda detrás, hasta que ella lo amarra como un vendaje.

-¿Estas seguro que puedes aguantar el dolor? Lo voy apretar con toda mi fuerza, para que tu mano este en tu brazo, así te pongas bien—dijo Sailor Moon que tiene nervios

-Hazlo…

-Si…-dijo Sailor Moon que uso toda su fuerza que apretó la mano de Seiya, Seiya aguanto el dolor.

-Muchas gracias, Sailor Moon, te debo una—dijo Seiya la seriedad.

-Gracias Seiya—dijo Sailor Moon que se pone seria

En ese instante, aparece Sheena.

-¿Quién es ella?—dijo Sailor Moon que la ve.

-¿Es Sheena?—dijo Seiya.

Hasta que llego Jamian que logro subir la cima.

-Sheena, que bueno que llegaste—dijo Jamian.

-¿Tu debe ser Sailor Moon? Me encargare de eliminarte, y tomare revancha con Seiya de nuevo—dijo Sheena que saco su apretón de manos.

-¿Oh no? Ahora si estamos en serios problemas, Seiya—dijo Sailor Moon que ve a los dos en ambos lados.

Saori despertó.

-Seiya… por favor llévame…-dijo Saori.

-Si… Sailor Moon, cuídate… pero perdóname…-dijo Seiya.

-¿Perdonarme? ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Qué?—dijo Sailor Moon la escena.

Seiya salto más alto y cayo al precipicio.

-¡Seiyaaaa!—grito Sailor Moon que vio con sus propios ojos.

-Ahora si Sailor Moon, te aniquilare, no tienes escapatoria—dijo Sheena en posición de ataque.

_-¿Qué voy hacer? No tengo salida, perdóname ha todos_…-penso Sailor Moon que salto y cayo al mismo vació donde esta Seiya.

-¡Esa chiquilla insolente cayo donde esta Seiya! ¡Son unos locos de remate!—dijo Jamian sorprendido.

-Descuida, solo mide 400 metros de profundidad, lo vamos ha buscar mañana cuando salga el sol—dijo Sheena.

Por otro lado, Shun, Hyoga, pero una de las chicas se cansa.

-¡chicos! No corra…-dijo Sailor Mercury que esta cansada.

-¿Qué te pasa Sailor Mercury?—dijo Hyoga.

-estoy cansada… creo que… necesitamos un descanso… tengo mucho sueño…-dijo Sailor Mercury con los ojos adormecidas.

-Ustedes están cansados. ¿Si o no?—preguntaba Sailor Mars

-No, estamos en un buen físico. Pero si ustedes son cuatros y nosotros somos dos, ¿Qué vamos hacer? No podemos cargar—dijo Shun.

-Ustedes cuatro, ¿No tiene la capacidad de correr como nosotros y no duerme?—preguntaba Hyoga

-No, nosotras no tenemos la capacidad de correr con alta velocidad y despiertos. Más bien mañana seguiremos buscando, ¿listo?—dijo Sailor Venus.

-¿Qué? No podemos, el tiempo se acaba…-Hyoga fue interrumpido por Sailor Mars

-les dije ustedes, que queremos dormir… cuando salga el sol, seguiremos buscando, vale—dijo Sailor Mars.

-bueno esta bien, recuéstense hay, espero que no allá frió—dijo Hyoga

-no estoy cansada, estoy bien, yo estoy bien despierta—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-bueno…-dijeron al mismo tiempo Hyoga y Shun.

Las chicas durmieron en el suelo excepto Sailor Júpiter, pero los dos están de pie pero despierto. En la mañana en la Mansión, Molly acabo de despertar.

-Que día tan bello. Bueno voy ha ver ha Serena y las demás para ver si acabo de despertar—dijo Molly que salio de la cama, hasta que toco una puerta de la habitación.

-¿Serena? ¿Estas hay?—dijo Molly hasta que abrió la puerta.

-¿No esta? ¿Dónde esta?—dijo Molly en dudas.

Molly toco cada puerta y abrió una por una, pero no esta las cinco.

_-¿otra vez desapareció? Es la última vez que me engaña, bueno, voy hablar con los trabajadores de la Mansión. Parece ser que esta actuando muy sospechosa de nuevo, ¿Qué extraño?—_penso Molly que se puso enojada y sale caminando del corredor de la Mansión.

Mientras tanto, el lugar donde esta Jamian, un cuervo lo toca con su pico para despertar. Y mas abajo, Sheena siguió bajando del precipicio para buscar.

-_Seguiré buscando ha Seiya, Saori y Sailor Moon. Esa chiquilla Sailor Moon, ¿pueda ser la causante de los problemas lo que me comento Erinias? De que aniquilo a los Caballeros de Plata, no fue la única, sino las Sailors Scouts que se alió con Seiya—_penso Sheena que bajo mas libres de enormes saltos.

Y mas abajo, Saori esta cuidando de Seiya, y esta inconciente, y tiene la mano con el listo de Sailor Moon que cubrió la herida. Pero Sailor Moon esta en otro lado pero dormida.

-Gracias Seiya… gracias Sailor Moon, por curar la herida de Seiya—dijo Saori que se acercaba ha Seiya.

-¡Los encontré!—dijo Sheena que llego ha tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sheena?—dijo Saori.

-¿Qué… me paso? ¡Ahí mi cabeza eso dolió! ¿Saori?—dijo Sailor Moon que despertó y le pone la mano en su cabeza y se pone seria, en eso sale un hilo de sangre en su frente.

-Sailor Moon, te debo las gracias de curarle la herida de Seiya… por favor cuídalo, el fue que me salvo mi vida—dijo Saori.

-Si… cielos, me esta saliendo sangre—dijo Sailor Moon que se limpia para no sangrar.

Hasta que llego Jamian con sus cuervos.

-Oh no, es Jamian. Saori cuidado con ese sujeto—dijo Sailor Moon preocupada.

-¡Hermanos ataque a la chica!—dijo Jamian por sus ordenes con el chiflido.

En ese instante Saori encendió el Cosmos.

-¿Qué energía tan poderosa? ¡Saori cuidado con los cuervos de…! ¿He?—dijo Sailor Moon vio algo.

Los cuervos se detienen y bajo, Sheena se sorprende.

-Esa Cosmoenergia es tan poderosa, ¿No es un Caballero? ¿Eres tú? ¿Athena?—dijo Sheena que se sorprende.

-¿Dime una cosa Saori? ¿Detuviste los cuervos con tu Cosmos?—preguntaba Sailor Moon.

-Así es, Sailor Moon, me encargo de esas aves, cuida de Seiya por favor—dijo Saori que levanto los brazos y alejo los cuervos usando su Cosmos.

-De acuerdo, Seiya, Saori se encargara de esto, yo te cuidare. Ojala que estés bien—dijo Sailor Moon que vio su mano derecha.

Hasta que los cuervos ataco a su dueño.

-¿No puede ser posible? ¿Esa chica es Athena? ¿Y porque mis cuervos no responde?—dijo Jamian.

-Jamian, seria mejor que te rindas ahora mismo, no queremos lastimarte y menos ha Saori—dijo Sailor Moon.

-¡llegamos ha tiempo!—dijeron Hyoga, Shun y las chicas.

-¡Hyoga, Shun!—dijo Saori que los ve.

-¡Amigas!—dijo Sailor Moon

Hyoga, Shun y las chicas saltaron.

-¡Cadena de Andrómeda!—grito Shun que golpea ha Jamian en la cabeza.

-¡Oh mis queridos hermanos ayúdame! ¡Hermanooooooooos!—grito Jamian que cae al precipicio al vació.

-¿Shun que hiciste? ¿Lograste derrotarlo de un solo golpe?—dijo Sailor Venus.

-Je, Je, lo siento. Lo que pasa es que le pegue en la cabeza, ¿He?—dijo Shun.

-¡Me las pagaran! ¡Todos ustedes morirán! ¡Hyaaa!—grito Sheena totalmente furiosa.

-¡Chicas! ¡Tenga mucho cuidado, ella es muy poderosa y sumamente agresiva!—dijo Sailor Moon ha sus amigas.

-¡Yo ataco! ¡Cadena de Andrómeda!—dijo Shun que ataco con su Cadena.

Hasta que Sheena la sujeta y corre y le pega ha Shun.

-No he visto una mujer que ataca como los hombres, pelea como Seiya y los Caballeros, ¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!—dijo Sailor Venus que ataco con su Cadena.

-¡Chiquilla insolente, eres igual que Andrómeda con esas patéticas Cadenas! ¡A mi Cobra!—grito Sheena que sujeto la Cadena de Venus, logra darle un fuerte golpe ha Sailor Venus la dejo fuera de combate.

-¡Sailor Venus!—grito Sailor Moon que lo vio con sus propios ojos.

-Es muy poderosa… y además… es agresiva… lo que dijo Sailor Moon… ahí que mantener mucho… cuidado…-dijo Sailor Venus.

-¡Miserable! ¡Fuego Vándala de Marte! ¡Enciéndete!—Sailor Mars, lanzo sus anillos de fuego.

-¡eres una estorbo muere! ¡A mi Cobra!—grito Sheena que esquivo los ataques y golpea ha Sailor Mars con una técnica poderosa.

-Es muy… fuerte y… veloz… es una chica… que jamás he visto… pelear como un… Caballero…-dijo Sailor Mars que esta lastimada.

-¿Quién sigue? Les pasara ha tus amigas que cayo, solo queda el de pelo azul y del pelo castaño, las Sailors Scouts, no son rivales contra mi, son unas débiles—dijo Sheena que esta en posición de ataque.

-Yo seré tu oponente, ¡prepárate!—dijo Sailor Júpiter en posición de ataque.

-Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja. Tonta, no podrás conmigo, ¡Ahora morirás! ¡Hyaaa!—grito Sheena que ataca ha Sailor Júpiter.

En la escena que vemos, Sailor Júpiter vs. Sheena se pelea entre cuerpo a cuerpo, dando puños, patadas y artes marciales, hasta que sale electricidad entre los puños y piernas. Hasta que las dos se chocan y se arrastra en pie ha pie sin caer.

-Eres buena para pelear, ¿He? Es la primera Sailor Scout que pelea como un Caballero, ¿Cómo te volviste tan fuerte que yo? Jamás he visto una chica tan fuerte y ruda que eres, además eres agresiva que yo, no eres oponente contra mí—preguntaba Sheena ha Sailor Júpiter.

-No tengo la necesidad de preguntas. Peleare con todas mis fuerzas y te derrotare, ¡Centella Relampagarte de Júpiter!—dijo Sailor Júpiter lanzo su técnica.

-¡No podrás! ¡A mi Cobra!—dijo Sheena que lanzo su técnica.

Hasta que las dos se chocan entre ellas, provocando rayos eléctricos que logra romper una roca.

-Rayos, no he podido ganarle ha esa chica ruda, he visto… he visto una chica con un estilo de pelea como un Caballero…-dijo Sailor Júpiter cansada.

-¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja! Si vez, no eres rival contra mi, todas ustedes, son muy débiles, nadie podrán ganarme entiende, ¿Ahora quién sigue?—preguntaba Sheena que queda Sailor Mercury.

-Yo seré tu oponente, pero sabe que a mi no me gusta pelear y no me gusta lastimarme. Además no tengo la capacidad de pelear, no soy ruda como Sailor Júpiter—dijo Sailor Mercury algo seria.

-Niña estupida, muy bien peleare o morirás, ¿No es así? ¿Creo que no te gusta pelear y herirte? Eres una cobarde—dijo Sheena en posición de ataque.

-No, no peleo, en serio—dijo Sailor Mercury que esta en posición de ataque—Si voy ha pelear lo haré. Usare todas mis fuerzas—hasta que encendió la energía al máxima potencia

-Muy bien, ahora si…-Sheena que se detiene, y ve alguien que lo detiene.

-Yo peleare Sheena, si lastimas ha Sailor Mercury, tomare de su lugar—dijo Hyoga en posición de ataque.

-¿Hyoga? ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Acaso me estas remplazando o defendiéndome?—dijo Sailor Mercury preocupada, hasta que detuvo su Resplandor

-Solo tomo tu puesto. Además, no quiero que te lastimes como tus amigas, así que cuida de tu amiga, Sailor Moon que esta de tu lado. Eres bonita cuando eres seria y callada, y no me gusta que te dañe tu rostro—dijo Hyoga que guiña el ojo izquierdo. Hasta que Sailor Mercury se sonroja.

-Gracias Hyoga—dijo Sailor Mercury

Hyoga que esta en posición de ataque.

-eres un insolente, ¿acaso tomas el puesto de esa chiquilla?—dijo Sheena.

-Por su puesto, lo hago por ella. Estoy listo Sheena—dijo Hyoga en posición de ataque que enciende el Cosmos que hace movimiento.

-_-Hyoga_—penso Sailor Mercury que ve la escena.

-¡Entonces muere! ¡A mi Cobra!—grito Sheena que ataca.

Sheena golpea bruscamente ha Hyoga.

-¡Hyoga…!—grito Sailor Mercury que ve la escena terrible, pero fue detenida por Sailor Moon.

-No lo ayudes Sailor Mercury, Hyoga lo hará—dijo Sailor Moon seria.

Sheena logra coger al Cisne en el cuello.

-¡Ahora muere!—dijo Sheena furiosa.

Sailor Mercury que frunce el ceño que apretó sus manos, pero se escucha un grito.

-¡Cadena de Andrómeda!—grito Shun que golpea ha Sheena.

-¡Hyoga hazlo ahora!—grito Sailor Mercury.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Rayo de Hielo! ¡Ataca!—Hyoga lanzo su técnica hacia Sheena.

Sheena que fue recibida el ataque, hasta que cae al precipicio.

-Adiós para siempre Sheena…-dijo Hyoga que toco el cuello.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estas herido?—preguntaba Sailor Mercury.

-No te preocupes estoy bien—dijo Hyoga.

Las chicas se pusieron de pie.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta Sheena? Ella me las debe pagar por esto, quiero ganas de pelear, eso quiero—dijo Sailor Júpiter que saca un trueque en las manos.

-Ella no volverá, todo acabo—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Por favor, ahí que llevar ha Seiya al Hospital—dijo Saori

-Esta herido, ¿Será que tiene un hueso partido? Debe tener una fractura en su mano derecha—dijo Sailor Mercury que la mano de Seiya.

-el tiene la muñeca abierta, ahí que llevarlo, su herida es grave—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Si, andando…-dijo Hyoga que lo ayuda con Shun

Cuando los demás antes de marchar, aparecieron dos Caballeros de Plata.

-¿Quién es son ellos?—preguntaba Sailor Moon.

-Parece ser dos Caballeros de Plata—dijo Sailor Venus.

Los dos Caballeros de Plata esta frente de Saori, los Caballeros y las Sailors Scouts.


	10. Capitulo 9

_**Capitulo 9: "Línea de Advertencia"**_

En el Santuario, Erinias llega donde el Maestro y se inclina.

-Mi señor, Paeton me acabo informar que Jamian fue derrotado y lo mismo Sheena, ella regreso al Santuario, Sheena nunca ha sido derrotada pero milagrosamente sobrevivió, y envió ha dos Caballeros de Plata, Auriga y Cerberos, ellos secuestraran ha Saori y acabar con los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts—dijo Erinias.

-me parece bien, que Sheena regreso con vida. Pero. Esos dos, nunca fallara, y continua tu proceso que estas desarrollando—dijo Arles.

-Si mi señor, con permiso—dijo Erinias que se pone de pie y se marcha.

Devuelta al combate.

-¿Quién es son ustedes?—preguntaba Hyoga en posición de ataque.

-Yo soy Capella de Auriga—dijo el Caballero

-Y yo Dante de Cerberos, somos enviados por el Maestro y Erinias—dijo Dante sus palabras.

-¿Ustedes son del Santuario?—preguntaba Sailor Moon.

-Así es, venimos acabar con ustedes y llevaremos ha Saori—dijo Dante.

Las cinco chicas en posición de ataque, pero Shun interfiere.

-Chicas, ahora es nuestro turno, ustedes cuida de Seiya y Saori—dijo Shun algo serio.

-¿Shun?—dijo Sailor Venus preocupada.

-Lo que dijo Shun es nuestro turno. Ustedes cinco quédense por detrás y cuide de Saori y Seiya—dijo Hyoga

-Estoy de acuerdo—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

Ahora dos contra dos. En eso, Dante dejo caer una Bola e Acero de Cadenas.

-Yo peleare contra Dante, Hyoga pelea contra Capella—dijo Shun.

-Mi turno, ¡Lanzas de Discos!—dijo Capella que lanzo un disco.

-¡Polvo de Diamantes!—grito Hyoga que logra congelar.

El disco se rompe, pero aparece una lluvia de disco que golpea ha Hyoga.

-¡Hyoga!—grito Sailor Mercury que quiere ayudar.

-¡No vayas Sailor Mercury, es peligroso!—dijo Sailor Moon.

-¿Pero? ¿Sailor Moon?—dijo Sailor Mercury preocupada.

-ellos lo harán, créeme—dijo Sailor Moon seria.

Devuelta al combate.

-¡Muere Cisne! ¡Bolas de Acero!

Cuando la Bola de Acero, se dirige hacia Hyoga, hasta que escucho un grito

-¡Cadena de Andrómeda!—grito Shun que lanzo su Cadena que logra detener la Bola de Acero.

-Tonto, crees que puedas ganar con esas patéticas Cadenas—dijo Dante que lanzo otra Bola de Acero que agarro ha Shun de las piernas y luego hasta Hyoga.

-¡Ahora despídanse!—dijo Dante que lo lanzo al precipicio con las Cadenas hecho por él.

-Muy bien, ahora acabaremos con esas Sailors Scouts, quiero que se rinda y no vamos ha lastimarlas—dijo Capella que saco un disco.

-Sino lo hacemos, le pasara a tus amigos que cayeron del precipicio. Ahora están indefensas—dijo Dante.

-no vamos ha rendir—dijo Sailor Venus en posición de ataque.

-lo mismo digo—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-Yo también, peleare hasta final. Protegeremos ha Sailor Moon y Saori—dijo Sailor Mars en posición de ataque.

-¿Chicas?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-¿Qué están haciendo?—preguntaba Saori a las Sailors Scouts

-nosotras te protegeremos ha ti, no vamos ha permitir que esos sujetos te secuestren de nuevo—dijo Sailor Venus.

-Siento una energía muy poderosa, es familiar—penso Sailor Mars que lo capta con su presencia.

-Muy bien, ¿Quién es nuestro nuevo oponente? ¿Quién es el primero?—dijo Capella.

-Ja, Ja, Ja, son Sailors Scouts, no tiene las habilidades de pelear como Caballeros. La vamos acabarlas, será pan comido, ¿He?—dijo Dante que vio hacia arriba lo mismo que Capella.

-¿Quién eres tú?—preguntaba Capella que vio

En eso Ikki desciende.

-¡Soy Ikki, el Ave Fénix! ¡Vengo acabar con ustedes!—dijo Ikki.

-¿Es Ikki? ¿Cómo supo que estamos en este lugar?—preguntaba Sailor Mars.

-¿Cómo nos localizaste?—preguntaba Sailor Moon.

-fue el Cosmos de mi hermano que corre peligro, ustedes cinco aléjense de aquí—dijo Ikki que esta frente ha dos Caballeros de Plata

-¿Ikki, porque dices eso? Formaremos un equipo—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-No me interesa, los Caballeros de Bronce, no necesita ayuda de las Sailors Scouts, peleare solo con esos dos—dijo Ikki algo serio que esta frente a los Plateados, y esta en espalda.

En el precipicio, Shun y Hyoga que esta sostenido en una rama. Hasta que Hyoga despertó.

-Shun, despierta, yo te subo—dijo Hyoga que jalo la Cadena de Cerberos.

Hasta que la rama se rompe y Shun se salva con las Cadenas que salva ha Hyoga.

-Muy bien, vamos ascender—dijo Shun

-espero que Saori y las chicas no este en peligro—dijo Hyoga.

En el combate. Ikki uso su poder y formo una línea.

-Forme esa línea, si se acerca ha esta línea es la muerte, ustedes están en la vida. Es una Advertencia—dijo Ikki.

Ikki recogió ha Seiya que camina, pero llego Sailor Mars.

-Ikki, ¿acaso te preocupas de tu hermano? Esta en el precipicio con Hyoga, ¿Qué tal si te ayudo y pelear con esos sujetos?—dijo Sailor Mars.

-Lo sé, mi hermano estará bien—dijo Ikki.

En eso, Capella cruzo.

-¡Te dije que no se acerque a la línea!—grito Ikki levanto ha Seiya a lo mas alto.

Las chicas observo la escena graciosa. Ikki logra golpear ha Capella al cerebro, y regreso al punto y atrapo ha Seiya. Capella quedo fuera de combate.

-Es rápido, ¿Cómo lo hizo?—dijo Sailor Mars sorprendida.

-es increíble, Ikki corre como si nada. Es como la velocidad del sonido—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Jamás he visto un Caballero que atrapo ha Seiya como si nada, es rápido—dijo Sailor Venus

-Es un hombre muy fuerte, es hábil y veloz—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-¿La Velocidad del Sonido? ¿Qué es?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-es la física que estudie mucho. Darien me explico de la física, es rápido como una bala humana, ningún ser humano, pueda correr tan rápido—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Sailor Mars, cuida de Seiya, seria mejor que te quedes aquí y no necesito ayuda—dijo Ikki que dejo ha Seiya.

-¿Ikki? ¿Por qué dices eso?—preguntaba Sailor Mars.

-Ustedes son mujeres, y no quiero verlas lastimadas, y cuida de Saori. Permiso—dijo Ikki que salto donde esta Dante.

-¿Por qué entraste a la Línea?—preguntaba Dante.

-Ahora somos tú y yo—dijo Ikki en posición de ataque.

-Eso crees, entonces toma esto- grito Dante que lanzo una bola de Acero.

Ikki, logra sujetar en el antebrazo. Pero otro fue lanzado.

-¡Ahora muere! ¡Bolas de Acero de Cerberos!—grito Dante que lanza una lluvia de Bolas hacia Ikki.

Ikki reacciona que destruye las Cadenas de Dante y todos los ataques.

-Es increíble, no hemos visto el ataque del Fénix, Ikki es muy poderoso con su ataque del Fuego—dijo Sailor Mars.

-Si es verdad. La Técnica de Ikki, es más poderoso que la tuya, Sailor Mars—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

Devuelta al combate. Dante, aun con sus Cadenas.

-¡Esta vez morirás Fénix! ¡Lluvia de Bolas de Acero de Cerberos!—grito Dante que lanzo mas Bolas de Acero.

Ikki que aun esta quieto esperaba que Dante atacara, hasta que se escucha un grito.

-¡Fuego de Marte! ¡Enciéndete!

Todas las Bolas de Acero, se deshizo por las llamas inexplicables de una Bola de Fuego.

-¿De donde salio esa Bola de Fuego? ¿Quién lo hizo?—manifestó Dante que vio ha Ikki.

Ikki volteo atrás que resulto ser Sailor Mars.

-¿Fuiste tú? ¿Sailor Mars?—preguntaba Ikki ha Sailor Mars.

-Ikki, te salve la vida, por favor, ¿Quiero entrar al campo de Batalla?—dijo Sailor Mars.

-Ya te dije que no me ayudes, es mi pelea entre él y yo. No estorbes, eres una chica que no me gusta verla lastimarla—dijo Ikki.

-¿Ikki? ¿Por qué niegas?—preguntaba Sailor Mars.

-Ya te dije, esta pelea es de Caballeros, y cuide de Saori y Seiya—dijo Ikki que esta en posición de ataque.

Dante se pone de pie y ataca ha Ikki, Ikki logra esquivar y golpea ha Dante en la mandíbula que lo dejo fuera de combate.

-bueno, ya termine, vamos ha llevar ha Seiya al Hospital—dijo Ikki que lo levanta.

-Espera Ikki, yo te ayudo—dijo Sailor Júpiter que lo levanto como si fuera una pluma.

-Increíble, ¿de donde sacaste tanta fuerza? ¿Acaso hiciste entrenamiento?—preguntaba Ikki sorprendido.

-luego te explico—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

De pronto Capella se pone de pie.

-¡Muere Fénix!—grito Capella.

-¡Todas al suelo!—grito Ikki pero empujo ha Saori al suelo.

Pero un disco logra golpear al cuello de Ikki que pierde la cabeza.

-¿Qué hizo?—dijo Sailor Mars que ella ve, lo mismo que las chicas.

De pronto, el cuerpo de Ikki se movió como si nada. Capella lanzo otro que le corta el brazo. Los discos iba regresar y apareció dos que le corta las manos, hasta que Capella cae de rodillas.

-¿Qué fue eso, fue un sueño? ¿O estoy soñando?—dijo Capella.

-es mi Puño Fantasma. Mira, viene un disco hacia ha ti—dijo Ikki.

Hasta que un disco golpea al peto de Capella.

-¡No que feo…!—dijo Sailor Moon que se desmaya.

-¡Sailor Moon!—dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

Hasta que Capella cae de rodillas y su Armadura quedo pedazos en polvo.

-¿Ikki que hiciste?—preguntaba Saori.

-¿Ese tipo te iba ha matar? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?—preguntaba Sailor Mars.

-Además, ese tipo ataco sus disco hacia ti y ahora le dio ha él mismo—dijo Sailor Venus.

Sailor Moon acabo de despertar.

-Ese Caballero, lo ataque con un Puño de Ilusión Fantasma de Fénix—dijo Ikki

-¿Ilusión Fantasma de Fénix?—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-¿Y que esa Técnica? ¿La Ilusión Fantasma?—dijo Sailor Moon

-esa técnica es poderosa, puede causar imágenes aterradas, pesadillas. Uno ve algo terrorífico—dijo Ikki

-¿Terrorífico?—dijo Sailor Moon con la cara en Shock.

-Sailor Mars, ¿quieres aprender mi técnica?—preguntaba Ikki.

-No me atrevo…-dijo Sailor Mars.

-chicos, debemos llevar ha Seiya al hospital, deja esas charlas, andando, no hay tiempo de quedarnos aqui—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Es verdad, vamos—dijo Sailor Moon.

En eso, Dante se pone de pie y ataco al Fénix.

-¡Fénix, esta pelea no ha terminado! ¡Lo mismo tu Sailor Mars! ¡Por usar tu Bola de Fuego, así que muere!—dijo Dante que lanzo su Bola de Acero hacia ellos, hasta que se escucha un grito.

-¡Cadena de Andrómeda!

La Cadena, logra sujetar de la Bola de Acero, llegaron ha tiempo Shun y Hyoga.

-Chicos, están vivos—dijo Sailor Venus

-Es un milagro que tu hermano sobrevivió—dijo Sailor Moon

-Si, pero esta vez, Shun acabara con Dante—dijo Ikki que se retira.

-Ikki, ¿Adonde vas?—dijo Sailor Mars.

Ahora vemos ha Shun frente ha Dante, pero llega Sailor Venus que esta ha lado de Shun.

-Shun, quiero ayudarte, además, yo poseo las mismas habilidades que la tuya—dijo Sailor Venus.

-No Sailor Venus…—dijo Shun que le ve la cara ha Sailor Venus que lo ve con confianza—esta bien, hagámoslo—dijo sus palabras serias.

-Vaya, vaya, dos contra uno, Sailor Venus, no sabe pelear, ¿Veamos que les parece eso? ¡Hyaaa!—grito Dante que ataca.

-¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡Cadena Amor de Venus!—dijo Sailor Venus que ataca junto con Shun.

-¡Cadena de Andrómeda!

Las dos cadenas destruyen las bolas de Acero, formo una lluvia.

-¡Ahora verán! ¡Bola Mortal de Cerberos!—dijo Dante que formo uno grande.

-Es muy grande, ¿Cómo lo destruiremos esa Bola tan grande?—dijo Sailor Venus.

-Sailor Venus, yo atrapare esa Bola Grande, y tú, ataca con tu Cadena, vamos ha combinarla, ¡Captura Cadena de Andrómeda!—dijo Shun.

-Ya entendí, ¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!—dijo Sailor Venus.

La Cadena logra atraparla, hasta que la Cadena de Venus logra combinar junto con la Cadena de Shun, y logra destruirla.

-¿Imposible? ¿Destruiste mis Bolas de Acero? ¿Cómo es posible que Andrómeda y Sailor Venus, lo hicieron de esa manera?—dijo Dante que vio que sus armas fueron destruidas y esta indefenso.

-Esta vez, estas derrotado, ¡Cadena de Andrómeda!—grito Shun que ataco ha Dante.

-Lo mismo digo, ¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!—grito Sailor Venus.

Las dos Cadenas se combinaron, logra golpear ha Dante y cae al precipicio.

-¡Lo hicimos Shun!—dijo Sailor Venus que lo abraza y lo besa los labios.

Hasta que Shun, se pone rojo y se desmaya.

-¿Ahí, pero que hecho?—dijo Sailor Venus que trata de despertarlo.

-¿Shun? ¿Qué le hiciste? Se desmayo—dijo Hyoga que lo ve gracioso.

-¿Por qué besaste ha Shun? Sailor Venus—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

En eso, Shun despertó.

-estoy bien amigos. Es solo… fue mi primer beso…-dijo Shun que esta avergonzado y toco sus labios con sus dedos.

-Shun, perdóname…-dijo Sailor Venus que lo ayuda ha levantarlo.

-No hay problema estoy bien, vamos ha llevar ha Seiya—dijo Shun.

Los demás que ayudaron ha Seiya, pero las chicas formaron un circulo y desaparecieron del área del combate, que uso la tele transportación.


	11. Capitulo 10

_**Capitulo 10: "La Trampa del Maestro y Erinias"**_

En el Santuario. Erinias esta frente del Maestro Inclinada.

-Mi Señor, Capella y Dante fallaron de nuevo por intentar secuestrar ha Saori, me informo Paeton—dijo Erinias.

-Lo sé. Pero… ahora me informaron que Ikki, regreso a la Isla Reina Muerte, Erinias, comunica ha Jango y elimina al Fénix—dijo Arles.

-Si mi señor, lo haré, escuche un rumor de que Seiya esta mal herido, y esta en el Hospital. Además, no pudieron acabar con las Sailors Scouts, Jango fue que reemplazo ha Ikki, después que los Caballeros Negros, los he creado con mi poder—dijo Erinias.

-Si, planearemos una trampa, cuando los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts, este en esa Isla, caerán en lava ardiente y todos morirán—dijo Arles

-Si, con eso funcionara, voy ha examinar mi proceso de mi creación—dijo Erinias.

En el Hospital en el Oriente. Los amigos de Seiya acompañado de las chicas. Hasta que llega Amy con los exámenes.

-¿Cómo esta Seiya?—preguntaba Shun.

-el Doctor me dijo: que su mano derecha, no tiene fractura en su hueso, solo la muñeca se le abrió, y solo tenia un golpe en la cabeza no esta grave, pero el necesita un reposo, así se pondrá, su mano derecha esta en la misma posición—dijo Amy.

-Bueno, que bueno que se encuentra bien, ojala que esto no suceda—dijo Hyoga.

-Seiya es un chico valiente, nunca descansa, fue que rescato ha Saori, ¿verdad?—preguntaba Molly.

-Si, Seiya casi pierde la vida—dijo Lita.

-Bueno, apropósito Hyoga, Shun, ¿ha visto a Ikki?—preguntaba Rei.

-Mi hermano regreso a la Isla Reina Muerte, eso me dijo—dijo Shun.

-¿Cómo? Ikki regreso a la Isla Muerte, ¿Verdad?—preguntaba Rei.

_-Rayos, menos mal que Ikki no esta con nosotros. Él no me vio cuando bese ha Shun, fue un accidente, mi pregunta es, ¿Por qué Ikki regreso al lugar?-_penso Mina de aquel beso

Hasta que llego Saori.

-¡Chicos, tenemos problemas!—dijo Saori apresurada

-¿Saori, que sucede?—preguntaba Serena.

-¿te veo preocupada? ¿Qué pasa?—preguntaba Lita.

-Verán, sentí una Cosmoenergia muy poderosa que proviene en la Isla de la Muerte—dijo Saori.

-¿Cómo? ¿El lugar donde entreno mi hermano?—preguntaba Shun.

-Así es, tengo un mal presentimiento que Ikki este hay—dijo Saori.

En eso, Seiya acabo de despertar.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ikki esta en peligro?—dijo Seiya que se levanto de la cama.

-Seiya, debes descansar—dijo Molly.

-No, quiero ayudar ha Ikki, por favor—dijo Seiya que se pone la camiseta.

Mientras tanto, en la Isla Muerte, Ikki llego ver una pequeña flor.

-_Esa Flor, lo que me mostró Esmeralda, donde nace una nueva vida. Bueno, me tengo que llevarlo, espero que Esmeralda se ponga contenta_—penso Ikki que lo toma.

En un Helicóptero, el piloto lo ve claramente.

-Aquí me encuentro en la Isla Muerte, por favor, envía ha los Caballeros—dijo el piloto.

En el Hospital, Saori tiene el comunicador.

-entiendo, chicos, dense prisa—dijo Saori.

-¿Y las Sailors Scouts? Por si acaso debes llamarla—dijo Serena.

-Lo lamento Serena, ellas puede correr peligro, no la voy ha llamar, además, Sailor Moon, se arriesgo su vida para ayudar ha Seiya—dijo Saori que tiene el comunicador de Sailor Moon, aunque la tiene apagado.

Molly vio ha Serena algo rara.

_-¿Es raro que Serena dice esa pregunta a Saori? Debo seguir vigilándola, lo mismo que las chicas, desde esta mañana, desapareció y ahora esta en este Hospital. Bueno, si ellas esta preguntado de Sailor Moon, creo que si es sospechosas_—penso Molly.

-Chicas, quiero que regresen a la Mansión. Seiya, Hyoga y Shun, irán a la Isla Muerte—dijo Saori.

-Seiya, ¿Estas seguro que te encuentras bien?—dijo Serena preocupada.

-Si estoy bien, vamonos amigos—dijo Seiya.

Devuelta a la Isla Muerte, Ikki llego a la tumba de Esmeralda. Hasta que destruye la Flor como si fuera disparada.

-Por fin estas aquí Ikki—dijo Jango que aparece.

-¿Eres tu Jango? Me di cuenta que esta Isla es tu propiedad, ¿Quién tomo este lugar?—dijo Ikki que lanzo el letrero, hasta que Jango lo rechaza.

-Ja, Ja. Fue gracias ha Erinias que me dio este puesto, por traidor—dijo Jango que aparece cuatro sombras, hasta un Fénix Negro.

-¿Qué?—dijo Ikki.

-yo soy Fénix Negro y te eliminare, ¡Fantasma Diabólico de Fénix de Sombra!—dijo Fénix Negro que lo impacta en el cerebro.

Ikki cae en la ilusión diabólica. En el Yate Privado, llego Saori sola, y un helicóptero se dirige a la Isla.

_-espero que ellos estén bien_—penso Saori, pero por atrás de Saori, aparecieron las Sailors Scouts.

-Saori Kido, venimos ayudarte—dijo Sailor Moon.

-chicas, ¿Cómo supiste que estamos aquí?—preguntaba Saori.

-Bueno… yo…-dijo Sailor Moon.

-Fui yo, use mi computadora, por favor Saori, discúlpanos—dijo Sailor Mercury

-¿Dónde esta los Caballeros?—dijo Sailor Venus.

-esta en esa Isla, es peligroso que vaya, no podemos acercarnos—dijo Saori.

-pero nosotras usamos la tele transportación—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

Las chicas formaron el mismo círculo y desaparecen súbitamente, Saori se sorprende.

En el combate, Seiya, Hyoga y Shun, lograron esta en el lugar. Ikki sigue paralizado.

-Ja, Ja, Ja, ustedes morirán ahora mismo—dijo Jango.

-Esta vez, te vamos ha eliminar—dijo Caballero Negro mostrando garras.

Pero en eso, llego las Sailors Scouts.

-¿Quién es son ustedes?—preguntaba Fénix Negro.

-¿Sailors Scouts? ¿Sailor Moon, como llegaste aquí?—preguntaba Seiya.

-No es tiempo de preguntas, te ayudaremos cueste lo que cueste—dijo Sailor Moon.

En eso, Ikki reacciono, hasta que se puso la Armadura de Fénix.

-¿Ikki?—dijo Sailor Mars.

-Sailor Mars, ¿se puede saber porque llegaste hasta aquí con Sailor Moon?—preguntaba Ikki.

-Solo queríamos ayudarte, hagámoslo ahora—dijo Sailor Mars.

-¡Ataque de Fénix Oscuro!

-¡No funcionara! ¡Ave Fénix!

-¡Ave de Fuego de Marte!

-¿Qué es eso?—dijo Fénix Negro asombrado lo que vio. El Fénix y el Ave de Fuego se combinan y destruyo el Fénix Negro

Hasta que logra derrotarlo y su casco se parten en dos y cae al suelo. Los demás logran acabar con los otros Caballeros Negros.

-Lo hicimos—dijo Seiya.

-Si, acabaremos con ese sujeto, ¿he?—dijo Sailor Moon que vio el cadáver de Fénix Negro en su frente que algo le llamo la atención.

-¿Qué ocurre Sailor Moon?—preguntaba Seiya que vio la marca-¿no puede ser? Ya lo he visto antes.

-¿Dónde lo viste?—preguntaba Sailor Moon.

-yo he peleado con los cuatro Caballeros Negros de Ikki, uno es el Pegaso Negro, mi doble, cuando lo derrote, yo he visto esa marca rara que no conocía, pero tu si Sailor Moon.

-esa marca, es de Black Moon, ¿Cómo es posible que ese sujeto sea uno de ellos? ¿Será que ahí un miembro de Black Moon, en el Santuario?—dijo Sailor Moon en dudas.

-¿No tengo idea? Debemos salir de aquí—dijo Seiya

En el combate.

-Jango, quiero que te rindas ahora—dijo Sailor Mars.

-Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja. ¿Rendirme yo? Yo soy el líder de la Isla Muerte y mis Caballeros Negros, ahora, el Patriarca, con la ayuda de su asistente, me dio este nuevo poder—dijo Jango que encendió el Cosmos que comenzó ha cambiar.

-¿Qué esta pasando?—dijo Ikki lo que ve claramente.

Jango comenzó emanar fuego ardiente que cambio por oscuridad, hasta que aparece la marca de la Luna Negra al Revés.

-¿No es posible? ¿Esa marca es de Black Moon?—dijo Sailor Mars.

-¿Black Moon? ¿Quién es son ellos?—dijo Ikki ha Sailor Mars la pregunta.

-¡Morirás Fénix! ¡Fuego de la muerte Oscuras!—grito Jango que lanzo su técnica hacia Jango.

Ikki lo recibe que cae por llamas.

-¡Ikki!—grito Sailor Mars preocupada.

-Ahora Sailor Mars, te quemare viva, ¿He?—dijo Jango que vio ha Ikki.

-¡No tan rápido Jango! ¡Ave Fénix, Ken de Ilusión!—grito Ikki que logra un certero golpe al cerebro de Jango.

-Finalmente Ikki acabo con Jango—dijo Sailor Mars

En eso, Jango comenzó tener una visión que cae en la lava del volcán, hasta que Jango cae al suelo.

-Bien, todo acabo…-dijo Ikki.

-Ikki, escúchame, tus amigos y Shun, venimos por ti, debemos salir de esta Isla—dijo Sailor Mars.

-De ninguna manera, quiero estar con mi amada, Esmeralda—dijo Ikki que ve la tumba.

-¿Esmeralda?—dijo Sailor Mars que ve la tumba.

En el Santuario.

-Mi señor, parece ser que ellos cayeron al anzuelo, es hora de eliminarlos ha todos—dijo Erinias.

-Bien, ¡Que todas las almas de la Isla Reina Muerte! ¡Que todo se destruya ahora mismo!—dijo Arles que uso el Cetro que lanzo un rayo hacia aquella dirección.

Hasta que la Isla, fue golpeada.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando?!—dijo Seiya.

-¡Dios mío! ¡El volcán hizo erupción! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!—grito Sailor Moon que vio sus pies rodeado por lava con los demás.

-¡No, Esmeralda!—grito Ikki, pero fue detenida por Sailor Mars.

-¡Ikki, olvídate de ella vamonos!—dijo Sailor Mars.

-¡Adiós Esmeralda!—dijo Ikki que vio que la tumba se destruye.

Saori vio que la Isla, se hunde.

-¡No, Seiya Caballeros, Sailors Scouts! ¿He?—dijo Saori que vio en el cielo.

En el cielo, aparece Nueve luces de colores que formaron un circulo, hasta que logra caer en el barco de Saori que se revelan, era Seiya y los demás.

-Caballeros, están ha salvo, ¿Cómo pudieron salir de hay?—dijo Saori.

-Fue gracias ha Sailor Moon, que uso la Tele transportación—dijo Hyoga.

-que bueno, muchas gracias, Sailor Moon—dijo Saori que le da agradecimiento.

-De nada, Saori—dijo Sailor Moon que estrecho la mano de Saori.

Los demás se marcha del lugar, pero Ikki vio la Isla Muerte. Hasta que Sailor Mars aparece.

-Ikki, es mejor dejarla. Ahora pueda descansar en Paz, nada pueda recuperar los restos de Esmeralda—dijo Sailor Mars.

Ikki que escucho los comentarios de Sailor Mars, todo quedo atrás. hasta que ve que Isla Muerte, desaparecio


	12. Capitulo 11

_**Capitulo 11: "El secreto de los Caballeros Negros"**_

En la mañana en la Mansión, donde esta reunido, Saori junto con Seiya, Hyoga, Shun y Ikki, excepto las chicas.

-¿Ikki? ¿Quiero que confieses la verdad?—dijo Saori la pregunta

-¿Confesar? ¿Y eso?—dijo Ikki en dudas

-Solo quiero saber de esos Caballeros Negros, ¿Tenia esas marcas que vio Sailor Moon? Lo mismo que Seiya—dijo Saori.

-bueno esta bien. Llama a Sailor Moon, ella sabe de eso. No se nada sobre esa marca—dijo Ikki con los brazos cruzados.

-Yo las llamo…-dijo Seiya que tiene el comunicador, hasta que lo comunica con su voz.

Mientras en el Santuario, Erinias se inclina frente al Maestro.

-Mi señor, aun mi proceso no ha terminado. ¿Enviaremos otro Caballero de Plata, para acabar con Seiya y los Caballeros?—dijo Erinias.

-No enviaremos nada. Además, esos Caballeros de Bronce, se salvaron de morir por culpa de las Sailors Scouts. ¿El proceso no esta completo?—dijo Arles.

-No mi señor, pero calculare cuando queda totalmente desarrollado, ¿Ahí que enviar otro Caballero de Plata, para recuperar el Casco de Oro?—dijo Erinias.

-Eso pienso, es una perdida de tiempo. Ya enviamos a los Plateados, y Jango y su ejército de Caballeros Negros. Si tu estas diciendo, que las Sailors Scouts, son las causantes, debemos eliminarlas como sea—dijo Arles.

-Si mi señor, con permiso—dijo Erinias que se pone de pie y se marcha.

Devuelta en la Mansión Kido. Los demás están en la Sala, hasta que aparecieron las Sailors Scouts.

-Seiya, Caballeros, hemos llegado, ¿Qué quieres de nosotras?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-No queremos problemas Sailor Moon y las Sailors Scouts, queremos hablar—dijo Seiya.

-¿Hablar? ¿Y eso?—preguntaba Sailor Moon.

-Queremos hablar algo importante, Sailor Moon. Sobre mi hermano, de esas extrañas marcas—dijo Shun

-¿Por qué quieres hablar con Sailor Moon? ¿Sobre las marcas?—dijo Sailor Venus.

-Así es, ¿Sailor Moon, has visto esa marca?—dijo Seiya que lo dibujo como la Luna Negra al revés.

-Esa marca, le pertenece al enemigo que hemos derrotado. Se le conoce como Black Moon, era un miembro de la familia de la Luna de las Tinieblas, venían del futuro—dijo Sailor Moon.

-¿Del Futuro? ¿Black Moon? ¿La familia de la Luna de las Tinieblas? ¿Sabes algo de ellos?—preguntaba Seiya.

-Yo sé de ellos. ¿Pero…?-dijo Sailor Moon en dudas

-¿Acaso ustedes derrotaron al enemigo? ¿Seguramente queda uno?—dijo Saori.

-No tengo idea. Ikki, ¿dime una cosa? ¿Esos Caballeros Negros que tu tenias, son tus Soldados?—preguntaba Sailor Mars.

-Si lo era, pero ellos, son inservibles—dijo Ikki con los brazos cruzados.

-Ikki, ¿debes decir la verdad? Sailor Moon vio una marca de la Luna Negra que tenía el Fénix Negro, o seria los otros Caballeros Negros que hemos peleado, ¿verdad?—dijo Seiya.

-Bueno esta bien, se los voy ha explicar antes…-dijo Ikki

_**Flash Black**_

Todo empezó cuando gane mi Armadura de Fénix, desde que derrote ha Guilty, mi Maestro, desde que él, asesino a Esmeralda, su hija—dijo Ikki que comenzó su historia.

Ikki, tiene puesto su Armadura de Fénix.

-Vencí ha mi Maestro, ahora debo volver—dijo Ikki en ese momento escucho una risa femenina en el cielo.

-¿Quién esta ahí?—preguntaba Ikki en el cielo.

-Fénix Ikki, quiero que vayas al Santuario de Atenas. Te daré algo para ti—dijo la voz femenina.

-No me interesa, voy al volver al Oriente, y participare en el Torneo—dijo Ikki.

-Muy bien, si no quieres venir, ¡es horas que vayas conmigo a la fuerza, por ordenes del Gran Maestro!—dijo la voz que se manifiesta.

-¿El Maestro? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!—el grito de Ikki desapareció del lugar, dejando el cuerpo sin vida del Maestro.

En el Santuario, Ikki cae al suelo. Fue gracias al poder de Erinias que lo tele transporta con su poder.

-¿D-donde estoy…?—dijo Ikki que se pone de pie.

-Estas en el Santuario de Atenas, el lugar donde nace los 88 Caballeros, al servicio de Athena—dijo Arles que se encuentra sentado.

-¿Athena? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—dijo Ikki en posición de ataque.

-Yo soy Giga, encargado de los demás Caballeros más fuertes—dijo Giga.

-Soy Paeton, comandante al servicio del Gran Maestro, Arles. Yo comando la misión con los Caballeros de Plata—dijo Paeton.

-Y yo soy Erinias, la asistente del Gran Maestro, soy Athena, y no pueda ver mi rostro bajo una mascara—dijo Erinias

-Ikki. Yo soy el Gran Maestro, mi nombre es Arles, y soy el Representante de todo el Santuario, y comando con los 12 Caballeros Dorados al servicio de Athena—dijo Arles que se pone de pie.

-¿El Maestro Arles? ¿Qué quieres de mí?—dijo Ikki en posición de ataque.

-Ikki, quiero que regreses al Oriente, y quiero que recupere la Armadura de Oro, esta en el Coliseo. Es una misión importante—dijo Arles.

-¿Una misión? ¿Cómo lo recupero?—dijo Ikki que se pone en posición normal y se inclina.

-Erinias, te va darte algo. Erinias, acompaña ha Ikki, y crea unos soldados con tu poder—dijo Arles.

-Si mi señor…-dijo Erinias.

En la Isla Muerte, Erinias, uso su poder y creo ataúdes oscuros.

-¿Qué es eso—preguntaba Ikki.

-Son cristales oscuros, Ikki, ¿dame tu muestra de sangre?—dijo Erinias.

-¿Qué vas hacer con mi sangre?—preguntaba Ikki.

-Solo hazlo—dijo Erinias.

En ese instante, Ikki, uso su mano derecha que conecta un golpe de espada que hace una herida en su muñeca, hasta que Erinias lo toma. Ikki, cubrió su herida con su mano derecha

-¿Qué estas haciendo con mi sangre?—preguntaba Ikki.

-Observa esto—dijo Erinias que lo echo en los ataúdes de cristales oscuros.

Hasta que comenzó ha desarrollarse completo y se liberaron. Era un hombre totalmente desnudo y con la misma apariencia de Ikki y con cabello negro.

-Ahora una muestra final—dijo Erinias, que tomo un pedazo de Armadura de Fénix.

Hasta que formo una Armadura Fénix Negro que cubrió todo su cuerpo con gafas que cubre sus ojos.

-¿Ese soy yo?—dijo Ikki sorprendido.

-Así es Ikki, ¿quieres hacer un resto de ellos? Ese no es poderoso, todos son inservibles, no tiene el mismo poder. Pero uno lo tendrá, además, todos ellos si saben pelear—dijo Erinias.

-Solo deja uno, ¿Dónde sacare sangre a los demás?—preguntaba Ikki.

-Pronto lo sabrás, cuando inicie el Torneo, elegiremos algunos de los Caballeros, que tenga una técnica más poderosas, ¿quieres hacer un ejercito de Fénix Negro?—dijo Erinias.

-Estoy de acuerdo, hazlos todos, peleare uno por uno, si uno sea más poderoso que yo—dijo Ikki.

-Muy bien—dijo Erinias.

El día que inicio el Torneo Galáctico, Ikki, ataco ha Shun y hirió en su brazo izquierdo y parte la Armadura dañada. Después ataco ha Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga.

-cuando los ataque, les robe su sangre, para crear clones, después robe la Armadura de Oro con mis hombres—dijo Ikki.

En la Isla Muerte.

-Aquí esta la sangre de Seiya y los otros, incluyendo ha mi hermano, tampoco la de Jabu del Unicornio—dijo Ikki.

-Muy bien. Vamos ha comenzar el desarrollo completo, no me interesa el Unicornio y otros que son tan débiles que Seiya los derroto con facilidad, además, me llamo la atención del Pegaso, Cisne, Dragón, Andrómeda—dijo Erinias que uso el mismo poder que agrego la sangre a los ataúdes oscuros.

Cuando crearon los cuatro cuerpos enteros, hasta que se rompieron por completo los cristales, aparecieron cuatro hombres el total, además están desnudos.

-¿Tienes los fragmentos de las Armaduras de Bronce?—dijo Erinias.

-Si, las robe en la noche, pero las Armaduras de Pegaso y Dragón están muertas, ¿eso servirá?—dijo Ikki.

-por supuesto—dijo Erinias que usa el mismo poder, crearon cuatro Armaduras Negras, y las cubre en los cuerpos de los cuatro Caballeros.

-¡Ahora despierte, Caballeros Negros!—dijo Erinias que uso su poder.

Los cuatro Caballeros Negros abrieron sus ojos, aparecieron Lunas Negras al revés en sus frentes cada uno.

-Soy el Pegaso Negro—dijo que acabo de hablar.

-Dragón Negro.

-Cisne Negro.

-Andrómeda Negra.

-Ikki, ahora son tus hombres, el Dragón Negro, será el líder del grupo—dijo Erinias.

-Esta bien, ¿Qué voy hacer con ellos? ¿Ellos tiene los mismos ataques que Seiya y los demás?—dijo Ikki en dudas.

-Hacemos una prueba, ¿Quién va pelear el primero?—preguntaba Erinias algunos de ellos.

-Déjemelo ha mí, peleare con esos Caballeros de Bronce con mis propias manos, quisiera ganas de pelear con todos ellos, y demostrare mi verdadero poder—dijo el Cisne Negro.

-Este bien, vaya—dijo Ikki.

-Puedes irte, Cisne Negro—dijo Erinias.

El Cisne Negro se marcho del lugar.

_**Fin Flash Black**_

-Ahora entiendo, ustedes pelearon con tus duplicados, ¿no es así? ¿Ellos tiene la misma fuerza y poderes que ustedes?—dijo Sailor Moon las preguntas

-Y por ultimo, ellos tiene las mismas técnicas que usa, ¿verdad?—dijo Sailor Mercury

-¿Ustedes que derrotaron uno por uno, vieron unas extrañas marcas?—preguntaba Sailor Venus.

-Creo que vi uno, el Pegaso Negro, era mi primer oponente. Cuando ataque con mis Meteoros de Pegaso, le pegue justamente en la frente y en la cara, recuerdo bien antes de morir, que un meteoro, era el fuego de la muerte. La marca desapareció, y su cuerpo, se evaporo por si solo—dijo Seiya que lo recordó.

-¿Se evaporo?—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-¿y los otros que paso?—preguntaba Sailor Mercury.

-Yo acabe con el Cisne Negro, pero lo deje congelado en una catarata. Le vi su frente la marca de la Luna Negra que ustedes me describieron—dijo Hyoga.

-¿Qué paso con el Cisne Negro? ¿Sobrevivió?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-No, el se autodestruyo cuando arranco el emblema del Cisne en su diadema. Y exploto por completo—dijo Hyoga.

-¿Exploto? ¿Seguramente se había suicidado?—dijo Sailor Mars.

-Y yo acabe con Andrómeda Negra, casi me mata—dijo Shun sobre el combate.

-¿Cómo que casi te mata?—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-Uso sus Cadenas Negras, pero sus Cadenas Negras, se convirtieron en Serpientes—dijo Shun.

-¡Serpienteeeees!—dijeron al mismo tiempo Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Venus con las bocas abiertas, excepto Sailor Mercury que esta en silencio.

-Shun, ¿esas serpientes que creo Andrómeda Negra esta envenenadas? ¿Sufriste algo?—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-¿Dímelo? ¿Casi muere con esas serpientes?—dijo Sailor Venus preocupada.

-Sufrí mucho, pero me puse tan furioso que destroce todas las serpientes usando mi Cosmos. Y acabe con Andrómeda Negra, pero no me gusta pelear… y lastimar a la gente-dijo Shun.

Sailor Venus se acerco para conciliarlo.

-Shun… sabe que no te gusta pelear y lastimar, eres un chico apuesto—dijo Sailor Venus que lo mira serenidad.

-Gracias…-dijo Shun que sonríe.

-Y que paso con el Dragón Negro, Shiryu lo derroto, ¿verdad?—dijo Sailor Júpiter en dudas.

-Si, pero creo que uso toda su fuerza nada mas de eso—dijo Shun.

-Sabe un cosa chicos, nosotras, no hemos ayudado—dijo Sailor Moon seria.

-¿Dime una cosa Ikki? ¿Por qué te llenaste de odio a la Fundación?—dijo Sailor Mars.

-esta bien, eso fue mi Maestro, que le quito la vida ha su hija. Mi amada Esmeralda—dijo Ikki que se puso serio.

-¿Esmeralda? ¿Por qué su padre mato ha su propia hija? No tiene corazón, ni afecto, ni sentimientos, no se siente arrepentido—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Tu maestro, es una persona despiadado y sádico, y no lleva amor entre padre e hija—dijo Sailor Mars.

-Si… pero use todo ese odio, y acabe con él. Ahora Esmeralda, ya pueda descansar en paz—dijo Ikki que abrió sus ojos que aun extraña ha su amada.

-Ikki, seria mejor olvidarla, es mejor esta con tu hermano, me refiero ha Shun—dijo Sailor Venus.

-si es mi hermano, además, Esmeralda, me dejo mas tranquilo. Y siempre, debo cuidar ha mi hermano—dijo Ikki.

-Bueno chicas, eso es todo por hoy. Voy ha viajar al Jamir, y buscar la cura para Shiryu—dijo Seiya.

-¿Una cura? ¿La encontraste? ¿Dónde esta?—dijo Sailor Mercury sorprendida.

-Me dijo el Anciano Maestro de Shiryu, buscar el agua de la vida, así Shiryu recuperara la vista—dijo Seiya.

-Por favor Seiya, tu si puedes hacerlo—dijo Sailor Júpiter que sonríe.

-bueno esta bien—dijo Seiya.

Hasta que apareció Molly.

-Hola todos, ¿Sailor Moon, chicas que hacen aquí en esta mansión Kido?—dijo Molly e dudas.

-¿He? ¿Bueno yo…?—dijo Sailor Moon hasta que Sailor Mercury la interpone.

-Nosotras, venimos ha darle una visita ha Seiya, sobre el estado de salud de Shiryu—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Bueno, nos vamos, eso es todo—dijo Sailor Venus.

Las chicas salieron de la Mansión sin problemas.

-¿Disculpan todos ustedes? ¿Hacen unas cuantas horas, Serena y las chicas no aparece? ¿Qué extraño?—preguntaba Molly ha los demás.

-Seguramente, esta en mi casa, limpiando, ¿creo? ¿O seria donde esta Miho?—dijo Seiya.

-Hola todos—dijo Serena que aparece.

-¿Serena? ¿Dónde has estado?—preguntaba Molly.

-bueno es que yo, tomamos un Yate ha conocer todo el océano—dijo Serena.

-Si, es que nosotras, tomamos un buceo—dijo Mina.

-chicas, me tengo que ir, no las voy acompañar—dijo Seiya.

-¿Adonde vas Seiya? ¿Vas un viaje? ¿Y eso?—preguntaba Serena.

-Voy al Jamir, buscare el agua de la vida, para sanar los ojos de Shiryu—dijo Seiya.

-¿Viajaras tú solo? Es un riesgo—preguntaba Lita.

-Así es, si es un riesgo, nos vemos—dijo Seiya que sale de la mansión.

Seiya tomo su Armadura de Pegaso, y sale de la casa en la mañana.

-Seiya, cuídate mucho, nos quedaremos ver a los niños—dijo Serena

-Tenga mucho cuidado, busca la cura—dijo Rei.

-Suerte Seiya—dijo Molly.

Seiya se marcha que se despide de las chicas, pero los niños, no pudieron alcanzar, y aparece Miho para despedirse.


	13. Capitulo 12

_**Capitulo 12: "Shiryu contra Okko, pelea ha muerte"**_

En la Cascada de Rozan, Shunrei preparando la medicina de Shiryu. Hasta que aparece el Anciano Maestro.

-¿Maestro? ¿Dónde has estado, hace unos días que no vuelve? ¿Parecía que te habías ido de este lugar?—preguntaba Shunrei.

-Discúlpame Shunrei, recuerda una niña que apareció misteriosamente, hace 4 años. Desde que Shiryu gano su Armadura, y ella regreso ha su mundo paralelo—dijo el Anciano Maestro.

-¿Ah? Ya la recuerdo, ella estuvo aquí hace tiempo desde que no la he visto, y entreno durante 4 años, ¿se refiera ha…?—dijo Shunrei que se detiene.

Hasta que apareció detrás del Anciano Maestro. Es nada menos que Hinata Hyuga de 16 años.

-Hinata, cuanto tiempo sin vernos—dijo Shunrei sorprendida.

-Shunrei. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, después durante 4 años—dijo Hinata.

-Gracias, ¿Maestro, tu la trajiste?—preguntaba Shunrei.

-No. Desde que me fui de la Cascada de Rozan, busque el lugar donde ella provino de su mundo Paralelo. Pero ella trajo unos amigos—dijo Anciano Maestro.

-¿Quién es son?-preguntaba Shunrei.

Hasta que apareció humo detrás del Anciano Maestro, hasta que se revelan.

-¿Quién es son ellos?—dijo Shunrei que ella ve.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki—dijo el Ninja de la Aldea.

-Soy Kakashi Sensei—dijo el Sensei.

-Soy Kurenai sensei—dijo ella.

-Y yo soy Sakura Haruno—dijo la Shinobi.

(Nuestros invitados del Fic, los personajes de Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi y Kurenai, de Naruto Shippuden)

-Yo me fui al mundo desconocido, cuando yo era un joven de 19 años. Mi antiguo Maestro me dijo todo, que no vaya un lago de torbellino, es un lugar Prohibido desde la era antigua, si cae ahí, no sobrevivirá —dijo el Anciano Maestro.

-el Anciano me explico acerca de Shiryu, de volver ha verlo, ¿Qué fue lo que paso, Anciano Sensei?—preguntaba Hinata al Anciano y Shunrei.

-Veraz Hinata, Shiryu esta ciego, no pueda recuperar los ojos…-dijo Shunrei que sale lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Esta ciego?—dijo Hinata de los comentarios de Shunrei se pone algo triste.

-¿Cómo así? ¿No puede ver nada?—dijo Naruto las preguntas.

-Naruto, deja que hable el Anciano—dijo Kakashi.

-Bueno, se lo voy ha explicar…-dijo el Anciano que empezó hablar.

En las grandes montañas, donde esta Seiya.

_-¿Cuándo llegare hacia Jamir? ¿Espero que Mu este hay en ese lugar lo que me dijo Shiryu?—_penso Seiya que sigue caminando.

Devuelta al lugar donde esta el Anciano.

-Ya veo, ¿quiere decir que Shiryu combatió con un Caballero de Plata, y se quito la vista?—dijo Naruto sobre el problema.

-Si, mi pupilo se arriesgo su vida para derrotar al oponente, ya no pueda ver nada. Quedara así para siempre, se sacrifico para salvar ha sus amigos, convertidos en piedra—dijo Anciano.

-¿Se sacrifico sus ojos para salvar ha sus amigos? Eso fue horrible—dijo Hinata.

-Dime una cosa Anciano, ¿Por qué quieres ha Hinata? ¿Además, Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi, no conocemos este mundo? Es diferente que al nuestro—dijo Kurenai.

-Si es verdad, es un mundo diferente. ¿Será que hay Aldeas?—dijo Kakashi

-¿Hay mas Aldea en este lugar o son mas grandes?—dijo Naruto en dudas.

-No. Ustedes que cayeron en ese lago torbellino, todos están en otra dimensión, Hinata conoce bien este mundo, y ahora regreso ha su mundo después durante 4 años—dijo Anciano Maestro.

-¡¿Otra Dimensión?! ¡Será que hay Aldeas grandes y Ninjas fuertes!—dijo Naruto sorprendido, hasta que Sakura, le pega un puño en la cara.

-¡Cállate idiota, estamos en un mundo ajeno! Perdón, estamos en otra dimensión como dijo el Anciano—dijo Sakura.

-¿Anciano Sensei, como podemos salvar ha Shiryu? ¿Cómo lo curamos?—preguntaba Hinata.

-Hinata, tenga respeto de decir Sensei al Anciano, son nuestras reglas—dijo Kurenai

-No hay problema que me llame así, Kurenai. Hinata, necesito que vayas al Jamir. Es el lugar donde esta mi amigo Mu, donde repara Armaduras. Hay un sitio donde ningún Mortal pueda entrar hay, es peligroso, usaras el Byakugan, para buscar el agua de la vida—dijo Anciano.

-Si. ¿Quiero ver ha Shiryu primero?—dijo Hinata seria y con los ojos triste.

-Si, puedas verlo si quieres—dijo el Anciano.

_-¿Hinata, estas enamorada de Shiryu? ¿Por qué estoy molesto, no entiendo?—_penso Naruto que siente algo molesto.

En la habitación, los demás también entraron, y vieron ha Shiryu con los vendajes en los ojos. Mientras tanto, Seiya, finalmente llego al Jamir.

-ese debe ser, el Jamir—dijo Seiya que hay un camino de rocas. Seiya llego sin problemas.

-Bueno, he llegado, ojala que Mu este ahí con Kiki—dijo Seiya que no tuvo problema.

En la Cascada de Rozan, en la noche. Naruto vio un mapa Global.

-es increíble, hay muchas tierras lejanas, es diferente que nuestro mundo como dijo el Anciano Sensei—dijo Naruto.

-Naruto, la Cascada de Rozan, estamos ubicados hay, todo es un continente, lo que estas viendo, solo hay países como dijo Shiryu—dijo Hinata que señala.

-Vaya, entonces, este mundo solo hay Edificios como tu nos explicaste, este mapa solo lo que nos explica que todo es un continente, ¿No es así? Además, Hinata caíste en ese lago prohibido, no existe Aldeas, ¿Será que ahí Ninjas?—dijo Naruto en dudas.

-No, pero ahora el día que Shiryu, peleara con Okko, ellos son Caballeros que porta Armaduras, pelean Cosmos como los Chakras—dijo Hinata

-¿Armaduras? ¿Cosmos? ¿Tú como lo sabes? ¿Y quien es ese tal Okko?—dijo Naruto.

-Bueno… luego te explico…-dijo Hinata que se sonroja.

Mientras que Kakashi leyendo un libro. Kurenai que acompaña ha Shunrei, hasta que Sakura llego.

-Oigan, ¿han visto el Anciano Sensei que menciono Hinata?—dijo Sakura.

-No lo sé, él esta meditando o haciendo cosas importantes del pueblo—dijo Shunrei.

-Ya veo—dijo Sakura que sale.

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?—dijo Kakashi que lo ve.

-Kakashi Sensei, ¿No has visto el Anciano Sensei?—dijo Sakura.

-Si, sé donde esta, ¿me acompañas?—preguntaba Kakashi

-Si—dijo Sakura.

Mientras tanto, Okko se encuentra acompañado del Anciano Maestro.

-Ahora entiendo, ¿entrenaste en todas partes del lugar, para desafiar ha Shiryu?—dijo el Anciano.

-Así es. Pero voy ha mostrar mi verdadera fuerza, lo haré y lo desafiare—dijo Okko.

-Ya veo—dijo Anciano Maestro.

Kakashi y Sakura, permanecieron escondidos en los arbustos de bambú.

-¿Por qué ellos están hablando algo? ¿Lo entiendes?—dijo Sakura.

-Si, Okko desafiara ha Shiryu, en un combate del día de mañana—dijo Kakashi.

-¡Ustedes dejen de esconderse!—dijo el Anciano.

Hasta que los dos se sorprende.

-¿Cómo pudo adivinarlo?—dijo Sakura.

-No importa, vamos—dijo Kakashi.

Kakashi y Sakura, entraron donde esta el Anciano y Okko.

-Sakura y Kakashi, ¿Por qué ustedes me están espiando con mi antiguo alumno? ¿Sabes que puedo sentir sus Chakras?—preguntaba el Anciano.

-¿Cómo lo supo? Bueno. Nosotros estábamos vigilando, Anciano Sensei, Okko, es extremadamente peligroso—dijo Sakura.

-¿Quién es son ustedes? ¿No los he visto antes, y esos trajes raros?—preguntaba Okko.

-Somos Ninjas de la Aldea de la Hoja—dijo Kakashi que saco su arma puntiaguda.

-Ja, Ja, Ja, Ninja estupido, ¿vas ha desafiarme con esa arma tan patética? Recuerda eso, ningún truco Ninja, no le gana a un Caballero—dijo Okko que se burla.

-¿Cómo?—dijo Kakashi que apretó su arma.

-Kakashi, Sakura, debemos regresar. Okko, mañana te espero en la tarde, Shiryu acepto tu desafio-dijo el Anciano que se marcha.

-¡No vayas ahora viejo…!—grito Okko que iba atacar.

-¡Cuidado Anciano Sensei!—grito Sakura.

El Anciano Maestro, reacciono que encendió el Cosmos. Okko se detiene.

_-¿No he visto un Chakra tan poderoso que tiene el Anciano Sensei? ¿De donde lo saco? ¿Parece un brillo Dorado? Es la primera vez que la siento tan poderoso—_penso Kakashi

_-¿Emana un Chakra tan poderosa, es la primera vez que la siento? Es tan caliente que su cuerpo y su alma_—penso Sakura

En la mañana, Shiryu continúa en su entrenamiento.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ese Anciano Sensei, tiene un poderoso Chakra? ¿No lo he visto antes?—dijo Naruto.

-Yo si, Sakura y yo lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos, ese sujeto, iba matarlo con un puño. Además, use mis armas, pero él se burlo de nosotros, diciéndonos, que los Caballeros, no le funciona con un truco Ninja—dijo Kakashi.

-¿Qué? ¿Ese insolente se burlo de nosotros?—dijo Naruto que se enfurece.

_-Espero que ellos no se entere de mi, guardare mi secreto que yo poseo antes, debo cuidarlo como debe ser_—penso Hinata que aun tiene apretando las manos.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata?—dijo Shunrei.

Hinata se asusta.

-Perdón, ¿Qué sucede?—dijo Hinata.

-Verán, Shiryu peleara con Okko sin usar su Armadura—dijo Shunrei.

-¿Cómo, Shiryu peleara sin Armadura? ¿Por qué?—dijo Kurenai.

-Así es… el se arriesgara su vida… peleara cuerpo a cuerpo… sin protección…-dijo Shunrei que sale lagrimas en los ojos.

En la tarde. Shiryu aparece frente al Anciano Maestro, pero acompañados de los otros.

-Shiryu, ¿estas seguro que puedes acabar con él, ese llamado Okko?—preguntaba Kakashi que lo mira serio y tranquillo.

-Así es, Maestro, debo esconder mi Armadura—dijo Shiryu.

-Bueno, puedes hacerlo Shiryu—dijo Anciano Maestro que caso un pez, hasta que Naruto uso un arma.

-Lo tengo, bueno, primero comemos y después nos vamos al Jamir que nos menciono—dijo Naruto.

De pronto, apareció Okko.

-¿Ese sujeto que lo viste Kakashi Sensei?—preguntaba Naruto.

-Si, ese hombre es peligroso, cuidado, tiene un Chakra más poderoso que Shiryu—dijo Kakashi.

Okko se quita una cinta de su pantalón hasta que cubre sus ojos.

-¿Pero que es eso? ¿Van ha pelear ha ciegas?—dijo Naruto.

-Si, Shiryu debe hacer esa prueba, ojala que Shiryu pueda superar usando su presencia—dijo Hinata.

Hasta que empezó el combate, Okko ataca con sus garras de las manos.

-Shiryu, te acabare—dijo Okko que lo agarra del cuello para estrangularlo.

-Oh no, que horrible—dijo Sakura que ella lo ve.

Shiryu logra golpear con un rodillazo en el abdomen y le pega.

-¡No he terminado!—grito Shiryu que sigue peleando.

Los demás lo ven.

-Ya veo, peleara cegar contra cegar—dijo Kurenai.

-¿Cómo?—dijo Sakura.

-Cegar contra Cegar, es ciego contra ciego, Okko se cubrió sus ojos para no ver nada—dijo Kakashi.

Ambos siguen pelando sin descansar. Hasta que los dos caen al agua. En eso Shiryu sale del agua sin su camisa China.

-¿Dónde esta?—dijo Shiryu.

Hasta que Okko sale.

-¡no he terminado!—grito Okko que lo golpea y arrastro Shiryu.

Ambos están separados, y empezaron encender los Cosmos.

-¡Tigre de Bengala!

-¡La Fuerza del Dragón!

Hasta que ambos corren para chocar.

-Shiryu… lograste vencerme… te volviste un hombre tan poderoso… yo… ofrezco disculpas ha todos y al Anciano Maestro…-dijo Okko que cerro sus ojos

-Okko…-dijo Shiryu que sale sus lágrimas.

-Shiryu… lo hiciste. Significa que eres el vencedor—dijo Hinata.

Shiryu esta frente en la lapida, donde esta enterrado Okko. Hinata, Naruto y Sakura lo acompaña.

-Ahora Okko pueda descansar en paz. Espero que Seiya, encuentre el agua—dijo Shiryu.

-Shiryu… has hecho lo correcto. Lo hiciste, eres valiente—dijo Naruto algo serio

-Shiryu, ¿Qué tal si uso mi Jutsu de cura, para sanar tus heridas? ¿Tengo dudas que pueda curar tus ojos?—dijo Sakura.

-Sakura, ¿puedas hacer que los sanes?—dijo Hinata.

-¿No tengo idea?—dijo Sakura en dudas

En eso, aparece Kiki.

-¿Quién es ese niño?—dijo Sakura que la ve con los demás.

-¿Kiki?—dijo Shiryu.

-Shiryu, te estaba buscando, ¿Dónde esta el grupo Shinobi que me dijo el Anciano Maestro?—preguntaba Kiki

-Me refiero ha esos tres—dijo Shiryu.

-los llevare en Jamir con mi tele transportación, ahí esta Seiya—dijo Kiki.

-¿Seiya? ¿Esta ahí?—dijo Shiryu.

-Si, ¿Por qué?—dijo Kiki.

-el también quiere buscar el agua de la vida—dijo Kiki.

-¡Espera! Quiero ir contigo Kiki, llévame—dijo Hinata.

-Yo también quiero ir al Jamir y buscar el agua de la vida—dijo Naruto.

-Yo me quedo, voy ha ver si lo curo con mi Jutsu—dijo Sakura.

Kiki, uso su tele transportación. Mientras tanto, Seiya que permanece sentado en la caja de la Armadura de Pegaso. Hasta que aparece Kiki.

-¿Kiki? ¿Quién es son ellos?—preguntaba Seiya a los dos Ninjas de Shinobi.

-perdón, el Anciano me dijo, que esta chica pueda ver usar su visión—dijo Kiki.

-¿Tu eres Seiya, amigo de Shiryu?—preguntaba Hinata.

-Si, ¿Por qué?—preguntaba Seiya.

-Ah, ya veo, ¿estas buscando el agua de la vida?—preguntaba Hinata.

-Si claro—dijo Seiya que responde.

-¿Espera? ¿Eres un Caballero como Shiryu?—dijo Naruto.

-bueno deja de hablar, ¿Kiki, buscaste ha Mu?—preguntaba Seiya.

-No lo pude encontrarlo, pero, ¿Tengo un mal presentimiento?—dijo Kiki

-¿Un Mal Presentimiento?—dijo Seiya.

-¿Cómo que tienes un mal presentimiento? ¿Kiki?—dijo Hinata.

En la Mansión Kido, Saori están acompañados de Hyoga y Shun.

-Tengo una mala sensación lo que esta pasando—dijo Saori.

En el Orfanato, Miho que acompaña ha Serena y sus amigas, hasta que Rei sintió algo.

_-¿Siento una energía muy poderosa? ¿Jamás había existido esto? ¿De donde proviene?—_penso Rei, hasta que dejo de pensar y se dirige donde esta Serena y las demás.

Mientras tanto, el Casco de Oro y la Armadura de Oro se une, y cae en un profundo lago.


	14. Capitulo 13

_**Capitulo 13: "El Agua de la Vida"**_

En otros lugares, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Júpiter que acompaña con Hyoga en un antiguo palacio. Por otro lado Shun que esta con Sailor Mars y Sailor Venus en otro lugar abandonada. Y en la base Subterránea, Sailor Moon que esta con Saori.

-¿Encontró el Casco de Oro?—preguntaba Saori preocupada.

-No, mis amigas no pudo encontrarla, ¿Tal vez lo tenga el Santuario?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-¿Quizás tenga razón? Que venga todos aquí ahora mismo, y vaya al Jamir y buscar ha Seiya. Sailor Moon—dijo Saori.

-De acuerdo Saori, ¡Chicas, regresen al Oriente! ¡Ahora, debemos buscar ha Seiya al Jamir!—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Estamos de acuerdo Sailor Moon, regresaremos al Oriente—dijo Sailor Mercury en el altavoz.

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, los guardias corren desesperado. Paeton esta frente del Maestro y Erinias.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Qué la Armadura de Oro desapareció?!—dijo Arles.

-No señor, envié Aráñelo de la Tarántula hacia el Jamir donde esta Mu, ¿seguramente, puede ser obra de las Sailors Scouts con los Caballeros?—dijo Paeton.

-Esta bien, envía Aráñelo ahora, pero rápido—dijo Arles.

-Si señor…-dijo Paeton que se marcha.

-Mi señor, ¿si la Armadura de Oro desapareció por si sola, seguramente lo tendrá Seiya con los demás?—dijo Erinias.

-Quizás. Mejor continúa el trabajo Erinias—dijo Arles.

-Si señor—dijo Erinias que se retira.

Mientras tanto en el Jamir, Kiki, Seiya, Hinata y Naruto, esta frente en una montaña cubierta por una niebla.

-Kiki, ¿el agua de la vida, se encuentra en esa montaña?—preguntaba Hinata.

-Así es, yo los telé transportare—dijo Kiki que usa su poder, pero no le funciona.

-¿Qué ocurre Kiki? ¿Usaste tu telequinecis?—dijo Seiya

-Mi telequinecis me bloquea, algo muy poderoso que bloquea mis poderes, alguien debe ir por el agua—dijo Kiki.

-Yo iré—dijo Seiya que tomo el botellón de agua.

-Yo también iré contigo Seiya, sabe que yo poseo mi técnica—dijo Hinata.

-Hinata, ¿acaso vas con Seiya? Yo también los acompaño—dijo Naruto.

-Lo lamento Naruto, es mi obligación, regresare—dijo Hinata.

-No te preocupes de ella, yo la cuidare y la traeré ha salvo—dijo Seiya.

Seiya y Hinata, se fueron al lugar. Dejaron ha Kiki y Naruto.

-Hinata—dijo Naruto serio y preocupado.

Al entrar a la montaña, todo esta cubierto por la niebla.

-cielos, no veo nada con esa niebla—dijo Seiya.

-Espera, no camines, confié en mi ¡Byakugan!—dijo Hinata que usa su Jutsu. Seiya lo ve sorprendido.

-Es increíble, usa una técnica de ninja, tus ojos de perla, se cambio algo instinto y su rostro—dijo Seiya.

-Seiya, hay un camino como un puente de roca, esta delgada. Mucho cuidado—dijo Hinata.

-Si, sube mi espalda—dijo Seiya.

Seiya camino cuidadosamente que lleva ha Hinata en la espalda.

-cuidado Seiya, ese camino se puede deteriorar y nos caeremos al vació—dijo Hinata la advertencia.

-lo haré…-dijo Seiya.

Hasta que el camino se rompió por atrás. Hasta que Seiya reacciono y corrió velozmente que lleva Hinata en la espalda. Hasta que ellos llegan al final.

-Por poco casi nos caeremos al vació—dijo Hinata.

-No ha de que…-dijo Seiya que guardo silencio vieron arriba, era una roca que le caerán a los dos.

-¡Oh no!—grito Hinata que la roca caerán a ellos.

Seiya abrazo ha Hinata para protegerla, hasta que la roca los aplasto, de pronto, la roca se rompe por completo con el puño de Seiya.

-¿Qué paso? Estamos vivos—dijo Hinata sorprendida.

-¿Estas bien?—dijo Seiya

-Si… estoy bien—dijo Hinata que se sonroja ha Seiya

-Si, menos mal que casi estábamos muertos, estas sonrojada, ¿Estas bien, tienes fiebre?—dijo Seiya.

-Si estoy bien no ahí problema de que preocuparme. _El Cosmos de Seiya, tiene el mismo Cosmos que de Shiryu, jamás tenga mucho poder, y tiene una fuerza increíble—_penso Hinata.

Ambos se suben a la montaña, al llegar a la cima están rodeados de aves peligrosas.

-estamos llegando, hay que buscar el agua—dijo Seiya.

-Además Seiya, tu Cosmos, es más poderoso que la de Shiryu, ¿Verdad?—dijo Hinata.

-¿Tú como lo sabes? Bueno si. Ahí muchas aves por todas partes, tenemos que mantener cuidado—dijo Seiya.

-Esas aves, puedan ser peligrosas y salvajes, Seiya—dijo Hinata.

De pronto, todas las aves atacan ha Seiya y Hinata.

-¡Cielos, nos ataca!—dijo Hinata que no aguanta los ataques.

-¡Yo lo hago! ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—grito Seiya que lanzo su técnica al cielo. Pero un ave de color blanco cae.

-Seiya, lo heriste—dijo Hinata preocupada.

-no las quería lastimarlas, solo hice asustarlas—dijo Seiya que tomo el pájaro blanco.

El Ave se recupero y voló, todas las aves se bajaron y se quedaron quietas.

-¿Qué pasa con todas las aves?—dijo Seiya.

-Ya entiendo, esas aves, son las que protege el agua de la vida de cualquier peligro, mira Seiya hay esta—dijo Hinata que señala.

Seiya y Hinata se acerco a la fuente del agua. Hasta que la lleno con la botella.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos—dijo Seiya.

-Si, ojala que Shiryu recupere sus ojos, y veré ha Naruto—dijo Hinata.

En el Jamir, Kiki y Naruto siguió viendo. Hasta que aparece un Caballero de Plata.

-Mocosos, ¿han visto ha Mu?—preguntaba Aráñelo que aparece.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto? ¿Tiene una especie de Armadura de Plata?—dijo Naruto que lo ve.

-Soy Aráñelo de la Tarántula, un Caballero de Plata—dijo Aráñelo.

-¿Aráñelo?—dijo Kiki.

-¿Aráñelo? Interesante, ¡Peleare contigo con este tipo!—dijo Naruto que lanza su ataque.

Aráñelo, logra saltar y golpea ha Naruto con su puño. Naruto fue arrastrado.

_-Ese sujeto es fuerte, es verdad lo que dijeron que este mundo, ahí Caballeros, no ahí Ninjas en este mundo, ¿Cómo puedo ganarle? Si hay una diferencia entre Chakra y Cosmos lo que dijo Hinata, de este mundo, es difícil la naturaleza, no tenemos la capacidad de pelear como Caballero—_penso Naruto que saco su arma Ninja.

-¡Toma esto!—grito Naruto que lanzo sus armas con papel bomba.

-Mocoso insolente, ¿estas peleando contra un Caballero de Plata? ¿Acaso eres un Caballero que estas atacando con esos explosivos? ¿Y no usas Armadura?—preguntaba Aráñelo.

-No soy un Caballero, soy un Ninja de la Aldea de la Hoja, y peleare. _Ojala que Hinata llegue a tiempo con Seiya_—penso Naruto en posición de ataque.

-Ja, Ja, Ja. Eres un Ninja de la Aldea de la Hoja, no hemos mencionado de eso, ¿Verdad? Creo que escuche que los Ninjas, habita en Japón. Además, un truco ninja no funciona con un Caballero de Plata, así te eliminare. Los Ninjas como tu, no posee Cosmos y Armaduras de combate, será sencillo de exterminarte—dijo Aráñelo en posición de ataque.

Kiki que ve el combate esta preocupado de Naruto de esta situación. Hasta que alguien llego.

-Seiya, Hinata—dijo Kiki.

-Llegamos ha tiempo, ¿He? ¿Quién eres tú?—preguntaba Seiya ha Aráñelo.

-Oh no, es un Caballero de Plata—dijo Hinata.

Seiya se puso en posición de ataque.

-Naruto, aléjate de ahí, dime una cosa, ¿llevas Armadura?—dijo Seiya.

-No llevo Armadura, pero usare esto, ¡Jutsu, Clones de Sombra!—dijo Naruto que apareció sus clones.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso es un truco?—dijo Aráñelo.

-¡Prueba esto, Aráñelo!—todos los Naruto atacan.

-Idiota, ¡Tela de Tarántula!—grito Aráñelo que atrapo todos los clones y desaparecen, Naruto quedo atrapado.

-Rayos, siento que mi Chakra me esta absorbiendo con esas telarañas—dijo Naruto que se siente atrapado.

-¡Naruto!—grito Hinata preocupada.

-Es mi pelea, yo lo salvare—dijo Seiya que entro al campo de batalla, pero también quedo atrapado.

-¡Siento que mi Cosmos, me esta absorbiendo con esas telarañas!—dijo Seiya que sintió.

Cuando Aráñelo siguió usando su telaraña, se escucho un grito.

-¡Halo de la Princesa de la Luna!

Aráñelo fue recibido pero sigue de pie.

-¡Son ustedes!—dijo Aráñelo

-¿Quién es son ellas?—dijo Hinata que no conoce.

-Sailor Moon, y las Sailors Scouts—dijo Kiki.

-¿Sailors Scouts? ¿No parece como si fueran Caballeros de Bronce?—dijo Hinata.

En el combate.

-¡Me encargare de eliminarlas! ¡Tela de Tarántula!—grito Aráñelo que lanza telarañas.

Las Sailors logran esquivar.

-¡Fuego Vándala de Marte!—grito Sailor Mars que destruyen las telarañas que liberaron ha Seiya y Naruto.

-¡Imposible!—dijo Aráñelo lo que vio.

-¡Seiya! ¡Ahora!—grito Sailor Moon.

Seiya, se pone de pie y aparece la Armadura de Pegaso que le cubre el cuerpo.

-¡Hagámoslo juntos, Seiya! ¡Halo de la Princesa!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!

Seiya y Sailor Moon formo una técnica unida y golpea a Aráñelo.

-¿Increíble? Los dos, acabo con el Caballero de Plata—dijo Hinata lo sorprendida.

Hasta que Aráñelo cae derrotado. Hasta que Naruto se pone de pie.

-Te agradezco que ustedes nos salvaron la vida—dijo Naruto.

Las Sailors Scouts, observaron ha Naruto y Hinata.

-¿Quién es son ustedes? ¿No lo hemos visto antes?—preguntaba Sailor Júpiter.

-No he visto una chica especial, con esos ojos de perla, es la primera vez que la veo diferente, eres bonita que yo—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Soy Hinata, un Ninja de la Aldea de la Hoja, somos de otra dimensión, en un mundo Paralelo, soy amiga de Shiryu—dijo Hinata que sonroja a las chicas

-Y yo Naruto, ustedes son muy buenas—dijo Naruto que sonríe.

-Gracias—dijo Sailor Venus

-Bueno, llevaremos el agua de la vida, andando—dijo Seiya, hasta que Sailor Moon lo interfiere.

-¡Seiya! debes volver al oriente ahora—dijo Sailor Moon.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?—dijo Seiya.

-Seiya, Saori nos envió para que regreses. El Casco de Oro, desapareció de la Mansión Kido—dijo Sailor Mars

-¿Cómo? ¿No puede ser que habrá desaparecido?—dijo Seiya sobre las palabras de Sailor Mars.

-Seiya, nosotros llevaremos el agua de la vida, ve rápido—dijo Hinata.

-De acuerdo—dijo Seiya serio.

Las chicas formaron el mismo círculo y desaparecen súbitamente ante los ojos de Kiki, Naruto y Hinata. Kiki lleva en la mano, la botella de agua de la vida

-Vaya, esas chicas, si tiene algún tipo de poder especial—dijo Naruto

En el Santuario.

-¿No volvió Aráñelo? ¿Qué habrá sucedido?—dijo Arles en dudas.

-seguramente, volvió ha fallar de nuevo, Paeton, ¿No es así?—dijo Erinias

-No mi señor, ¿seguramente Aráñelo, no busco ha Mu?—dijo Paeton

-¿Entonces que habrá sucedido?—dijo Arles.

-No hay opción para decirle ha Athena—dijo Paeton

-¿Athena?—dijo Arles que se voltea en las persianas.

-Paeton, no envías ha un Caballero de Plata. Maestro, no tenemos alternativa más que usar un grupo tan poderoso, que nadie pueda ganar—dijo Erinias.

-esta bien, ahora entiendo—dijo Arles.

-con permiso, continuare mis planes—dijo Erinias que se marcha.

Paeton se marcha también. En la cascada de Rozan, Sakura, usando su Chakra de curación, en los ojos de Shiryu. Los ojos de Shiryu no abrieron.


	15. Capitulo 14

_**Capitulo 14: "Armaduras Doradas, ¿Verdades y Desconfiarles?"**_

En la Base Subterránea. Seiya que esta acompañado de Hyoga, Shun y las Sailor Scouts.

-¿El Casco de Oro desapareció? ¿Cómo paso eso?—dijo Seiya sorprendido.

-Nosotros fuimos en otras partes del mundo, y no esta—dijo Shun.

-Y tuvimos mayor esfuerzo Seiya, las Sailors Scouts, no hizo nada—dijo Hyoga.

-tal vez sea que el Casco de Oro, lo tenga el Maestro y Erinias. Me refiero el Santuario de Atenas—dijo Sailor Moon.

-bueno, vamos ha continuar…-dijo Seiya que se desmaya, y fue ayudada por Sailor Júpiter.

-¿Seiya?—dijo Saori que se acerco.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Estas pálido?—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-No te preocupes, tiene fiebre alta y malestar general, debemos llevarlo ha urgencia, al Hospital—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Que alivio—dijo Saori que se despreocupa.

Mientras tanto en el Santuario. Erinias que esta desnuda se metió para bañarse con toda el agua. Su cabello rosado, le cubre los ojos, solo muestra la nariz y boca.

-_Aun mis planes sigue en desarrollo, mi Maestro, no tuvo opción de llamar a los Caballeros Dorados, se dice que ellos, son muy poderosos, que nadie le pueda ganarle. Así, recuperara el Casco de Oro que tiene Seiya y los demás, junto con las Sailors Scouts. Las Sailors Scouts, morirán—_penso Erinias, que sale del agua y caminando desnuda en los pasillos.

El Gran Maestro esta sentado, hasta que aparece Erinias.

-Ya volví mi señor, ¿llamaste a un Caballero Dorado?—preguntaba Erinias.

-Si, esta vez, él lo hará—dijo Arles.

-Soy uno de los doce Caballeros Dorados, Milo el Escorpión—dijo el Caballero que se inclina frente ha Arles y Erinias.

-Milo Escorpión, te hemos llamado para una misión importante—dijo Arles.

-Esta vez, el Maestro y yo, estamos en serios problemas, sobre los llamados Caballeros de Bronce—dijo Erinias que agrego.

-¿Caballeros de Bronce? ¿Qué voy hacer con ellos?—dijo Milo en dudas.

-Verán, se trata de Seiya y los Caballeros de Bronce, que son cinco. Ikki el Ave Fénix, era miembro de nosotros, desde que Erinias, uso su creación, pero nos traiciono. Desde que robo la Armadura de Oro. Tu misión es recuperar la Armadura de Oro—dijo Arles.

-¿La Armadura de Oro? Pero ya enviaste a los Plateados, ¿Qué sucedió?—dijo Milo que sonríe.

-No solo fue Seiya. Además provoco un estorbo—dijo Erinias.

Mientras tanto en el Hospital Grand, Miho que acompañada con Molly.

-Espero que Serena lo cuide bien, ¿no es así Molly?—dijo Miho.

-Así es, Seiya tuvo trabajo de conseguir el agua de la vida en el Jamir, y ahora se enfermo lo que dijo Serena—dijo Molly.

-¿Dime una cosa Molly? ¿Cuál es tu sueño que realizaras?—preguntaba Miho.

-Bueno… mi sueño es ser, Enfermera, lo cumpliré cuando termine mi secundaria, y después ingresare a la Preparatoria—dijo Molly que sonroja que dio pena.

-Ya veo, bueno, vamos ha verlo—dijo Miho que entraron a la habitación donde esta Seiya.

En la cama donde esta Seiya, esta ocultado en las sabanas, y se mueve.

-Seiya aun sigue dormido, deje de esconderte—dijo Miho que le quita la sabanas que le dio la sorpresa.

-¿Serena? ¿Dónde esta Seiya?—dijo Molly que le quita el trabo de la boca.

-¡Aah! ¡Seiya se escapo! ¡Es un insolente, vaya ha buscarlo! Tonto…—dijo Serena que se enoja. Molly le quita todas las sogas atadas en las manos y pies.

-Ahí esta—dijo Miho que lo ve en la ventana.

-Ahí que ir por él—dijo Serena.

Seiya que sale del Hospital.

-Vaya, no me gusta esas telarañas que me hizo Aráñelo, y esos Ninjas, no pudo con la Tarántula. Bueno, me tengo que ir donde esta mis amigos…-dijo Seiya que interrumpe, pero se dirige hacia unos árboles.

-¡Seiya!—dijo Miho que lo sigue buscando

-¡Seiya, debes tomar un reposo ahora mismo! ¡No te vayas ha tener muchos síntomas!—dijo Serena.

-¡Seiya, es por tu bien! ¡Regresas al Hospital!—dijo Molly.

Miho, Serena y Molly trata de buscarlo.

-¿Adonde se fue?—dijo Miho.

-¡Ahí esta!—dijo Molly que lo señala.

-¡Lo siento chicas, me voy!—dijo Seiya que corre.

-¡No escaparas Seiya!—dijo Serena que lo persigue.

Sheena que esta escondida en los árboles sin darse cuenta las chicas. Devuelta al Santuario.

-¡Milo Escorpión! ¡Es hora que elimines ha Seiya!—dijo Arles que manifiesta.

-¿Pero porque?—dijo Milo.

-hemos enviado ha Ikki y sus Caballeros Negros, que los he creado, y nos traiciono, después Giga, envió otros Caballeros, todo salio mal, entiendes—dijo Erinias.

-Y no fue todos los Caballeros, también enviamos ha los Caballeros de Plata, todo salio mal—dijo Arles.

-¿Cómo? ¿Los Caballeros Plateados, derrotados por los Caballeros de Bronce? ¿Imposible?—dijo Milo.

-No fueron los únicos; las Sailors Scouts, se unieron con los Caballeros de Bronce, esas cinco chicas, ayudaron ha Seiya y los Caballeros de Bronce—dijo Erinias.

-¿No es posible? ¿Se supone desde que en la era del Mito, las Sailors Scouts y los Caballeros de Athena, vivieron en armonía? ¿Cómo es posible que las cinco Sailors Scouts, se unieran con Seiya y los demás? ¿No tiene sentido?—dijo Milo en dudas que baja la cabeza.

-Además, Saori Kido, es la falsa Athena. Pero la verdadera Athena, esta acompañada, mi asistente—dijo Arles.

-Así es, Milo, yo soy ha verdadera Athena, y debes acabar con Saori y los Caballeros. Además, perdimos la Armadura de Oro, teníamos las partes completas. Pero uno, el Casco de Oro lo tiene ellos. La Armadura de Oro, desapareció como si nada—dijo Erinias.

En eso, Arles le quita las persianas y mostró las cajas doradas.

-Como puedes ver, solo ahí Doce Armaduras Doradas y solo falto una, la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario—dijo Arles.

-¿Desapareció la Armadura de Oro? ¿Cómo?—dijo Milo sorprendido.

-No lo sabemos, los guardias, trato de buscarlos en todas partes. Y enviamos Aráñelo en el Jamir, donde esta Mu de Aries, pero no regreso. Seguramente fallo—dijo Erinias.

-Y en los cinco picos, esta el Antiguo Caballero Dorado de Libra, que se retiro. No tenemos un guardián en la casa de Libra en nuestro Santuario—dijo Arles.

-Muy bien, lo haré, yo acabare con Seiya y los demás, ¿Y las Sailors Scouts?—preguntaba Milo.

-También puedas acabarlas, Erinias enviara un grupo, para eliminarlas—dijo Arles.

-¿No lo has terminado?—dijo Milo ha Erinias.

-Todavía falta, creo que se terminara en dos días—dijo Erinias.

-Bueno voy ha ir…

-¡Espera Milo!—dijo Aioria que lo interrumpe.

-¿Es Aioria de Leo?—dijo Erinias.

-¿Qué haces aquí Aioria?—preguntaba Arles.

Aioria se inclina frente al Maestro y la Asistente.

-Yo quiero acabar con Seiya y los Caballeros, junto con las Sailors Scouts, eso quiero mi señor—dijo Aioria que confeso.

-¿Y porque quieres acabar con los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts?—preguntaba Arles.

-Porque soy capaz de derrotar ha Milo Escorpión, soy mas poderoso de todos los Caballeros Dorados, lo acepto—dijo Aioria.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves decir eso Aioria?! ¡Eres un Blasfemo!—dijo Milo que manifestó

-¡Ya basta Milo! ¡Que Aioria vaya! Y no interrumpas al Maestro, son nuestras ordenes, entiendes—dijo Erinias que se enfada.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Erinias—dijo Aioria que sale del Salón del Maestro.

Milo volvió inclinarse frente a los dos.

-¿Arles, Erinias? ¿Por qué Aioria tomo su decisión, no ha mi? Yo soy que acabo con Seiya y los Caballeros, y las Sailors Scouts, ¿No es así mi señor?—dijo Milo.

-Porque Aioria, es el hermano menor de Aioros—dijo Arles.

-Y por eso, Aioros, me trato de asesinarme cuando yo era una Bebé, el Maestro me protegió y me salvo la vida, desde que Aioros es un traidor de todos los Caballeros Dorados—dijo Erinias.

-Ya terminamos, Milo, a partir de ahora, te vamos ha buscar otra misión. Así que ya no habrá preguntas—dijo Arles que se retira.

-Deje eso en manos de Aioria de Leo. Aioria, buscara la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario, puede ser que los tenga Saori Kido, junto con los Santos de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts—dijo Erinias que se fue.

Milo se puso de pie.

_-No puede ser posible, no podemos confiar en esos dos. Ambos cometieron un derramamiento de sangre de los inocentes, el Maestro salvo ha Erinias, no tengo opción mas de no confiar en ellos, ¿Arles y Erinias, quien esta debajo de esas Mascaras?—_penso Milo serio.

Mientras tanto, en el Hospital, en la Noche. Sheena camina silenciosamente en los pasillos, en las afuera del Hospital, Serena llego a la entrada y lleva en sus manos una bolsa.

-_Bueno, ahora Miho logro atar las manos. Llevo medicinas, sabanas, cobijas, una botella con agua, en unas horas, Molly viene para cuidarlo de nuevo, así lo vigilaremos. Espero que las chicas estén aquí de nuevo—_penso Serena que entro, y camino hacia los pasillos, de pronto se escucha un estruendo.

-¿Qué esta pasando?—dijo Serena que corre hacia la habitación de Seiya.

-¡Otra vez se escapo! ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Alguien lo esta persiguiendo?—dijo Serena que lo ve corriendo que lo persigue Sheena.

-No voy ha permitir que ella lo lastime, debo darme prisa—dijo Serena que corre.

En las afuera, Serena corre despavorida. Molly, llega al Hospital, no se da cuenta que Serena, se dirige hacia los árboles del jardín del Hospital.

-_Bueno, he llegado, lo cuidare de nuevo. Ojala que Serena trajo las cosas importantes para Seiya. Espero que aprenda una lección_—penso Molly que acabo de llegar.

En los árboles de jardín, Serena lo ve.

_-¿Qué le pasa ha Sheena? ¿Por qué ella esta llorando frente ha Seiya_?—penso Serena.

Seiya vio ha Sheena llorando sin la mascara. Serena permanece escondida.


	16. Capitulo 15

_**Capitulo 15: "La Armadura Dorada aparece, la identidad de Serena"**_

En el Hospital, Molly llego a la habitación. Hasta que ella entro.

-¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Dónde esta Seiya? ¿Se supone que Serena lo cuidaria, lo vigilaremos esta noche? ¿He?—dijo Molly que vio la ventana destrozada, hasta que ve una Luz Dorada.

-¿Qué es esa Luz? ¿Será un meteorito o un ovni? ¿Debo avisar a los demás? Y después iré hacia donde esta esa Luz—dijo Molly que sale de la habitación.

En los Jardines, Seiya y Sheena esta en el suelo, hasta que aparece Serena.

-¡¿Seiya?! ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Y ese resplandor, de donde salio?—preguntaba Serena preocupada.

-¡Serena! ¡Aléjate de aquí! ¿Siento un Cosmos muy poderoso?—dijo Seiya.

-¿Cosmos muy Poderoso? ¿De que estas hablando?—dijo Serena la pregunta ha Seiya.

Hasta que apareció Aioria con la Armadura Dorada de Leo puesta.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto? ¿Lleva una Armadura Dorada?—dijo Serena.

-¡Es Aioria de Leo, un Caballero Dorado!—dijo Sheena

-¿Aioria de Leo?—dijo Seiya

-¿Un Caballero Dorado?—dijo Serena.

Sheena esta en posición de ataque.

-Seiya, y tu Serena, aléjate de ese hombre, yo combatiré, ¡A mi Cobra!—grito Sheena que lanzo su técnica. Hasta que su técnica fue rechaza y fue golpeada por un rayo de luz.

-¡Sheena!—grito Seiya para ayudarla.

-cielos, la acabo de un solo golpe. No tengo alternativa, ¡Por el Poder del Cristal Lunar! ¡Transformación!—grito Serena que se transforma.

Seiya y Aioria, ve claramente la transformación de Serena, que resulto ser Sailor Moon.

-¿no puede ser? ¿Serena es Sailor Moon?—dijo Seiya.

-Seiya, perdóname, esta es mi verdadera identidad secreta, lo lamento—dijo Sailor Moon serie en posición de ataque.

-Ya lo imaginaba, esa chica es Sailor Moon, ¿No es así? Creo que también la eliminare junto con las Sailors Scouts, que me dijo el Maestro y Erinias. Ellas, son rebeldes ha unirse con Seiya y los Caballeros—dijo Aioria que lanzo su técnica.

Hasta que Sailor Moon lo esquiva.

-¿Sailor Moon, estas bien? ¿Estas herida?—dijo Seiya.

-Estoy bien. Es muy rápido, vi una Luz, tan rápido que nunca lo imagine, es muy veloz como el tuyo—dijo Sailor Moon.

De pronto, aparece Molly, en el combate.

-¡Seiya! ¡Sailor Moon! ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Parece que lleva puesta una Armadura Dorada?—dijo Molly.

-¡Molly, vete de aquí! ¡Ese hombre es un Caballero Dorado! ¡Es peligroso!—dijo Seiya que manifestó.

-¿Un Caballero Dorado? Esta bien, llame a tus amigos lo mas pronto que pueda—dijo Molly que corre despavorida.

-¡Prepárate! ¡Halo de la Princesa de la Luna!—grito Sailor Moon que lanzo su técnica.

Aioria, ha recibirlo, no le hace daño.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No le hice daño físico al Caballero Dorado? Mi Halo de la Princesa, no dio resultado ha ese Caballero Dorado, ¿No es así? ¿Cómo lo combatiré?—dijo Sailor Moon que se sorprende.

-Sailor Moon. Para tu información, una Sailor Scout, no pueda comparar el nivel de los Caballeros Dorados. Jamás podrás vencer a un Caballero Dorado como yo, somos muy poderosos—dijo Aioria la advertencia.

-¿Son muy poderosos? ¿Qué hago?—dijo Sailor Moon, que le sube el miedo todo su cuerpo.

-Sailor Moon, yo combatiré con él, aléjate, ¡Aioria, ponte en guardia!—dijo Seiya que se quita la camisa.

-¿Seiya? ¿Vas ha pelear sin tu Armadura de Pegaso? ¿Cómo vas ha combatir sin tu protección? Morirías_—_dijo Sailor Moon preocupada.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien—dijo Seiya en posición de ataque, y encendió el Cosmos.

-¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—grito Seiya que lanzo su ataque, los Meteoros, no dio resultado.

_-¿No le hizo daño ha ese hombre? ¿Será esa Armadura Dorada_, _que lo protege_?—penso Molly.

-Bien Seiya, te voy ha mostrar el verdadero poder de un Caballero Dorado—dijo Aioria que ataca.

-¡Seiya!—grito Sailor Moon

-¡Cuidado!—grito Molly.

Hasta que alguien lo protegió. Sheena cae y abrazo ha Seiya y su Armadura se daña.

-No Sheena, ¿Por qué me protegiste?—dijo Seiya.

-¿Esa chica, protegió ha Seiya? ¿Por qué lo hizo?—dijo Molly que corre para ayudarla.

-¿Sheena, porque lo hiciste? ¿Por qué protegiste ha Seiya? ¿Dímelo?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Seiya, tiene un Cosmos tan calido. Sailor Moon, tu Cosmoenergia, se compara con Athena, además. Yo estoy… estoy enamorada de Seiya… estoy arrepentida por todo… Sailor Moon… descubrí tu identidad… pero no quiero… decir tu nombre… lo lamento todos…-dijo Sheena que cerro sus ojos.

-No, Sheena… no mueras…-dijo Seiya que lo abrazo y sale lagrimas.

-Sheena, no mueras, debes vivir—dijo Sailor Moon que trata de despertar.

_-¿No puede ser? Ya lo recuerdo…-_penso Molly que sale una lágrima en sus ojos de aquel tiempo que perdió ha su amado.

Molly comenzó ha recordar, desde que Neflyte, se sacrifico en vano por los súbditos de Zoytset, Neflyte no dijo nada de la identidad de Sailor Moon, antes de morir, Neflyte, no pudo tomar la malteada que invito Molly y sus ultimas palabras fallece y desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Lo recuerdo todo, esa chica, es igual ha Neflyte…-dijo Molly que rompió el silencio.

-¿Cómo? ¿Neflyte? Molly, ¿Acaso estas recordando, de ese hombre, que se sacrifico para protegerte? ¿No puedo creerlo? Sheena, es igual ha Neflyte, protegió ha Seiya con su cuerpo—dijo Sailor Moon seria.

En ese momento, Seiya se puso de pie.

-¡Ya estoy furioso Aioria! ¡Prepárate!—grito Seiya que aumento su Cosmos.

-¿Qué le pasa ha Seiya? ¿De donde saco todo ese poder?—dijo Molly.

-Es la ira de Seiya—dijo Sailor Moon.

-¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—grito Seiya, que logra pegarle en la cara de Aioria.

-Lo logro…-dijo Sailor Moon

-No Sailor Moon, mira—dijo Molly.

Aioria, que esta de pie, fue recibió el golpe de Seiya en su cara, y sale una herida en su labio.

-Seiya, perdóname. No quise lastimar ha Sheena. Ofrezco disculpa, por lastimar ha una mujer—dijo Aioria que se acerco, y uso su Cosmos para sanar sus heridas.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?—dijo Molly lo que ella ve.

-Siento, una energía tan calida y pura en su corazón. Creo que lo esta curando, ¿verdad?—dijo Sailor Moon.

Al terminar, Aioria lo carga.

-No te preocupes de Sheena. Seiya, solo le sane sus heridas, así mañana estará bien—dijo Aioria.

-Aioria—dijo Seiya que sonríe.

-Aioria, ¿Por qué no acabaste con Pegaso y Sailor Moon? Ya lo sabíamos—dijo una voz.

-¡¿Quién esta ahí?!—dijo Sailor Moon.

Hasta que aparece tres Caballeros de Plata.

-¿Ustedes son: Deios, Sirius y Argheti? ¿Qué hacen aquí?—dijo Aioria.

-Nosotros vigilamos ha Seiya, y también, revelamos la identidad de Sailor Moon—dijo Sirius.

-Además, fuimos enviados por el Maestro y Erinias. Ya sabemos tu nombre, Sailor Moon—dijo Deios

-¿Queeeee? ¡No es posible me descubrieron!—dijo Sailor Moon con la boca abierta y su corazón comenzó acelerarse.

-¿No puede ser? ¿Dime una cosa Sailor Moon? ¿Quién eres tu, dímelo? No quiero decir tu verdadera identidad o nombre, ¿verdad?—preguntaba Molly a la heroína.

-Ja, Ja, Ya es demasiado tarde, primero acabare con Seiya, ¡Kohorokos!—grito Argheti que lanzo un tornado hacia Seiya que lo eleva.

-¡Seiya!—grito Sailor Moon preocupada.

-¡Seiya…!—dijo Molly que se desmaya.

-¡Molly! _Dios mío, esos tres Caballeros de Plata, me revelaron mi identidad, si eso le dará la información del Santuario, estaré en serios problemas, no, estaremos en peligro ha todos_—penso Sailor Moon preocupada.

Hasta que Deios lo agarra con los pies, que casi Seiya tocaría el suelo.

-¡Miserables! ¡Déjelo ir!—dijo Sailor Moon con su Báculo Lunar.

-Sailor Moon, ¿si quieres que lo deje ir? Con gusto lo hago—dijo Deios que lo soltó, pero alguien lo agarro.

-Primero, acabaremos con Seiya, y después acabare contigo, Sailor Moon. Por derrotar ha Misty y nuestros camaradas, ¡Gran Destrucción Montaña!—grito Sirius que lo golpea y lo lanzo al aire y cae al suelo.

-¡Seiya! ¡Miserables! ¡Déjenlo en Paz!—dijo Sailor Moon que saco su Báculo.

De pronto, Seiya se puso de pie.

-No te atrevas… Si quieres acabar con Sailor Moon, primero tendré que acabar con ustedes tres—dijo Seiya en posición de ataque.

-Seiya, no puedes pelear sin tu Armadura de Pegaso, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo pelearas sin usar protección?—dijo Sailor Moon preocupada.

En la Base Subterránea, Saori se puso de pie.

-¿Siento que alguien me esta llamando?—dijo Saori.

Por otro lado, las cuatro Sailors Scouts, corren desesperadas.

-¿Esta segura que esa energía proviene en el Hospital donde esta Seiya?—dijo Sailor Mercury

-Si, es muy poderosa, un sujeto con un inmenso poder, ¿siento otra energía tan poderosa que esta dirigiendo al Hospital? Andando—dijo Sailor Mars

-¡Si!—dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas.

En otro lugar, Shun y Hyoga corre desesperados, devuelta al Hospital.

-Acabaremos con Seiya, y después eliminar ha Sailor Moon y las otras, lo que mato ha nuestros amigos. Será fácil—dijo Sirius.

-_Rayos, estoy pérdida. Si estuviera Tuxedo Masked y mis amigas, salvaría ha Seiya, ¿Qué hago?—_penso Sailor Moon que esta preocupada.

-¿Qué es este Cosmos tan poderoso que viene? ¿Se acerca?—dijo Aioria que lo siente.

-Yo me encargo. Lanzare ha Seiya por los aires, empecemos ahora, ¡Kohorokos!—dijo Argheti que lanzo su técnica.

Los tres Caballeros de Plata saltaron más alto.

-¡Seiyaaaaa!—el grito de Sailor Moon exclamo con fuerza.

De pronto, el Cosmos de Seiya, rodea por una energía Dorada.

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué es eso?—dijo Argheti.

-¿La Armadura Dorada?—dijo Sirius.

La Armadura Dorada de Sagitario, apareció frente ha Seiya que flota por los aires.

-¿De donde apareció esa Armadura Dorada? ¿Le salvo la vida a Seiya?—dijo Sailor Moon.

De pronto, la Armadura se separa.

-¡Huyen ahora! ¡No podrá con un Caballero Dorado! ¡Seiya los acabara en unos segundos!—dijo Aioria.

-¿Quieres decir que Seiya nos acabara?—dijo Sirius de las palabras de Aioria.

Hasta que la Armadura Dorada le cubre todo su cuerpo. Hasta que una Luz Dorada brillo muy fuerte, acabo con los Caballeros de Plata.

-¿No es posible? ¿La Armadura de Sagitario protegió ha Seiya?—dijo Aioria.

-Seiya, ¿la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario lo protegió? ¿Se supone que la Armadura de Pegaso lo protegiera? ¿Y una Armadura Dorada te protegió? ¿No tiene sentido?—dijo Sailor Moon

Aioria lo ve claramente, lo mismo que Sailor Moon con sus propios ojos.


	17. Capitulo 16

_**Capitulo 16: "Pelea de Dorados, la aparición de Saori y las verdades"**_

Seiya, que tiene puesto la Armadura de Sagitario, Sailor Moon no cree.

-¿Seiya? ¿Cómo es posible que la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario, te protegiera? ¿Si eres de Bronce?—dijo Sailor Moon en dudas.

-¿No lo sé? La Armadura Dorada, me eligió, ¿creo?—dijo Seiya que lo ve.

-¿No puedo creerlo lo que veo? La Armadura de Sagitario de protegió del peligro. Pero esta vez peleare—dijo Aioria que dejo Sheena en el árbol, hasta que se pone el casco.

Seiya que esta en posición de ataque, lo mismo que Sailor Moon.

-Sailor Moon, es una pelea entre Caballeros Dorados, es una pelea uno contra uno. Te diré una cosa, los Caballeros Dorados, son más poderosos, y sus técnicas son más poderosas. Pueda acabar con el oponente, en unos segundos—dijo Aioria.

-Sailor Moon, seria mejor dejar ha solas esta pelea. Por favor, llévate ha Molly lejos del peligro—dijo Seiya.

-Si, ¿Seiya, estas seguro que le puedas derrotar al Caballero Dorado, con esa Armadura Dorada de Sagitario, puesta?—preguntaba Sailor Moon.

-Lo haré, aléjate de aquí ahora mismo—dijo Seiya en posición de ataque.

De pronto, Aioria encendió el Cosmos, hasta que.

-¡Relámpago de Voltaje!—grito Aioria que lanza una técnica más poderosa.

Sailor Moon que lleva ha Molly en su espalda hasta que se voltea. Los árboles fueron arrancados como si nada.

_-Increíble, es muy poderoso. Espero que Seiya este bien_—penso Sailor Moon.

Molly que abrió sus ojos, esta en la espalda de Sailor Moon, hasta que volvió ha cerrarse, Sailor Moon, dejo ha Molly en el hospital, hasta que se marcha. Devuelta al combate.

-¿Dónde esta? ¡Ahí esta!—dijo Aioria que lo ve.

Seiya voló como si fuera un pájaro.

-Vaya, ¿debo estar soñando? Esta Armadura, es increíble, ¿voy ha ver si funciona? ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—grito Seiya que lanzo su técnica hacia Aioria.

Aioria fue recibido como si fuera lluvia de Meteoros caídos del cielo, hasta que lo mando lejos.

-Lo logre—dijo Seiya.

-¡Seiya! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde esta Aioria?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-No te preocupes, ya lo acabe, ¿He?—dijo Seiya vio algo.

-¿Eso es todo? Te voy ha mostrar el verdadero poder de un Caballero Dorado—dijo Aioria que se quita la capa y forma un puño de Luz.

-¡Relámpago de Voltaje!

Sailor Moon logra esquivar, excepto Seiya.

-¡Seiya!—grito Sailor Moon.

-¡Alto Ahí!—llegaron las chica al mismo tiempo.

-¡Chicas!—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Son ellas—dijo Aioria.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto? ¿Tiene una Armadura Dorada diferente?—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Miren, Seiya tiene otra Armadura Dorada, esta diferente que de ese sujeto—dijo Sailor Venus.

-¡Chicas! ¡Mucho cuidado, es un Caballero Dorado! ¡Seiya peleara con la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario!—dijo Sailor Moon

-¿Dijo Armadura Dorada de Sagitario? ¿Y un Caballero Dorado? ¿Qué significa esto?—dijo Sailor Mars.

-Caballeros Dorados, ¿No es así? Me suena como los de Bronce, Platas y Doradas, ¿verdad?—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

En esos momentos, llegaron Hyoga y Shun sin Armaduras.

-¿Es la Armadura Dorada que lo estábamos buscando?—dijo Shun.

-¿La veo diferente? ¿Quién es ese hombre, lleva otra Armadura Dorada?—dijo Hyoga.

-Amigos, cuidado es un Caballero Dorado, Aioria de Leo—dijo Seiya.

-¿Dijo Aioria de Leo?—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

Hyoga y Shun se lanzaron.

-¡Me estorban!—dijo Aioria que formo un escudo de energía que alejaron a los dos.

-¡Chicos! ¡Vamos acabar con él!—dijo Sailor Venus a las chicas que saltaron atacar.

-¡Son unas ilusas! ¡Plasma Relámpago!—grito Aioria que lanzo unos rayos de Luz a las Sailors Scouts.

-¡Amigas!—grito Sailor Moon.

Las chicas están en el suelo.

-Vi una Luz inmensa…-dijo Sailor Júpiter

-¿Parecido como láser de luz?—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-¿Ustedes son las Sailors Scouts y los Caballeros de Bronce? ¿Qué acabo con los Plateados? Me enviaron por el Maestro y Erinias. Erinias, es la diosa Athena—dijo Aioria.

-Te equivocas, el Maestro es la reencarnación del Mal, y Erinias, es la falsa Athena, entiéndalo—dijo Hyoga.

-Es verdad Aioria. Erinias, es una ser maligna, por favor, no creas en Erinias y el gran Maestro—dijo Sailor Mars.

-¡Cállense!—grito Aioria que lanzo unos Rayos de Luz como anterior.

De pronto, aparece un resplandor muy poderoso.

-¿Qué es ese Cosmos?—dijo Aioria.

Hasta que apareció Saori Kido.

-¿Saori?—dijo Seiya que se sorprende.

-Saori, cuidado con ese hombre. Es un Caballero Dorado—dijo Sailor Moon.

Saori que esta frente Aioria.

-Aioria. El Gran Maestro, es la reencarnación del mal. Y Erinias, ella no es la verdadera Diosa Athena, yo soy la verdadera Athena—dijo Saori.

-¿Si eres Athena? ¿Debo comprobarlo?—dijo Aioria que encendió el Cosmos.

-Aioria, lánzame tu rayo contra mí, te voy ha decir la verdad—dijo Saori que encendió el Cosmos.

-¡No Saori, no te atrevas!—dijo Seiya.

-¡Saori, no lo hagas, te va matar!—manifestó Sailor Moon.

-lo haré, ¡Capsula de Poder!—grito Aioria que lanzo su técnica.

Saori permaneció quieta, hasta que alguien lo detiene.

-¡No te atrevas a lastimarla!—dijo Seiya que lo detiene con la mano derecha.

-¿Seiya logro detener el poder de Aioria con una sola mano?—dijo Sailor Venus.

-Seiya logro detener la técnica de Aioria, Aioria lo ve con sus propios ojos.

-Seiya, suelta la Capsula de Poder. Sino lo suelta, la Armadura Dorada se desprenderá de su cuerpo—dijo Aioria.

-¿Cómo?—dijo Seiya que aun sigue sujetado, logra empujar con toda su fuerza.

-¿Increíble? Lo devolvió, ¿Seiya, estas bien?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, ¿He?—dijo Seiya.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿La Armadura?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-¿Qué sucede con la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario?—dijo Seiya que vio que la Armadura se separa y volvió tomar su forma y baja lentamente.

-Es la Armadura de Sagitario, ¿Verdad? ¿Parece como si fuera un nuevo estilo?—dijo Sailor Mars.

-¿Es la verdadera forma? Se parece a la que tiene Aioria—dijo sailor Mercury.

De pronto, alguien sale del escondite.

-¿Quién eres tú?—preguntaba Seiya por detrás.

-¿Tuxedo Masked? Apareciste—dijo Sailor Moon sorprendida.

-¿Conoces ha ese sujeto de ese traje raro?—preguntaba Seiya.

-No teman, vine hasta aquí si alguien esta en problemas. Ese hombre que porta una Armadura Dorada, y la otra, mostró su verdadera forma—dijo Tuxedo Masked que señala la Armadura de Sagitario.

Aioria se inclina frente ha Saori.

-perdóname por atacarte, Athena. Estoy confundió, que ahí dos Athena, ¿Quién es Erinias? Pensé que mi Maestro salvo Athena desde que Aioros trato de matarte, ¿verdad?—dijo Aioria.

-No debes perdóname. Además, Aioros, fue que me salvo la vida, del Gran Maestro, que trato asesinarme, lo único que no tiene sentido, ¿El Maestro, tiene acompañada de Erinias, que iba ser Athena?—dijo Saori.

-¿Quieres decir que mi hermano, no es un traidor, y te rescato? ¿Y Erinias, no es Athena? Ella tiene puesto una mascara—dijo Aioria en dudas.

-Así es, ¿Quién es Erinias? Arles, lo tiene acompañado de sus asistentes, ¿Conoces ha Erinias? La esta usando como si fuera Athena—dijo Saori ha Aioria.

-No, pero lo averiguare. Debo hablar con el Maestro y Erinias—dijo Aioria que se pone de pie, y tomo ha Sheena en sus brazos.

-Seiya, y todos ustedes. Y las Sailors Scouts, ahí Doce Caballeros Dorados y Doce Armaduras Doradas como esta que llevo puesto. Los espero en el Santuario—dijo Aioria que se marcha.

-¿Doce Armaduras Doradas?—dijo Seiya.

-Y Doce Caballeros Dorados, ¿verdad? Yo quiero ir al Santuario, ayudare ha Seiya y los demás—dijo Sailor Moon algo seria.

Mientras tanto en el Santuario, el Maestro esta en el baño.

_-Muy pronto, se acerca la Batalla, y el día que se inicie la Batalla de las Doce Casas. Erinias cumplirá 13 años, cuando revela su verdadero poder en su interior_—penso Arles, que sale del baño.

Hasta que apareció Erinias.

-Mi señor, enviare ha Mascara Mortal de Cáncer, mañana. Para que mate al Anciano Maestro. Mi señor—dijo Erinias.

-Muy bien, ¿aun tus planes termino?—dijo Arles que esta desnudo frente ha Erinias.

-según mis cálculos, estará listo, cuando aniquile a las Sailors Scouts—dijo Erinias.

-Muy bien. Puedes bañarte si quieres—dijo Arles que camino en los pasillos.

-Si mi señor—dijo Erinias que se quita la mascara y la diadema.

Hasta que Erinias, se quita todo el vestido, y queda desnuda y se metió ha bañarse, no revela su rostro como el Maestro.

_-Si… esta vez, la usare el día, desde que los Caballeros partirán al Santuario, y las Sailors Scouts, morirán con mis propias manos_—penso Erinias.

Devuelta al Oriente. La Armadura apunto un rayo de Luz hacia aquella dirección.

-¿Qué es esa luz?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-La Armadura, esta apuntado en la dirección del santuario—dijo Seiya.

-Si, se acerca la verdadera Batalla—dijo Saori.

-Yo también, estoy decidida ha participar—dijo Sailor Moon.

Saori y Sailor Moon, ahora esta apunto de ir al santuario.


	18. Capitulo 17

_**Capitulo 17: "La Mascara Mortal, el asesino del Santuario"**_

Al día siguiente, en la casa de Seiya, reunido con Hyoga y Shun y las chicas.

-¿Entonces, no hay información de Shiryu?—dijo Seiya.

-Nada Seiya—dijo Shun.

-Shun, ¿Por qué tu hermano se marcho del lugar?—dijo Mina.

-¿No lo sé? Lo que dijo Seiya, viajaremos al Santuario—dijo Shun.

-¿Y porque quiere ir al Santuario, en Grecia? ¿Acaso tiene una nueva batalla?—preguntaba Molly

-Así es, Molly, Serena, Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina. No podemos quedarnos ha descansar y acompañar. Eso es todo, nosotros somos Caballeros, y estamos preparados para morir, esa es nuestra batalla—dijo Hyoga que esta en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso ustedes morirán en la batalla?—dijo Amy

-Si, es un riesgo, si podamos sobrevivir o arriesgando nuestras vidas—dijo Seiya algo serio

_-Yo también iré al Santuario, nosotras aceptaremos en esta batalla. Lo lamento Molly, volveré_—penso Serena que vio ha Molly callada.

-Dime una cosa, ¿acaso Sailor Moon y las Sailors Scouts, participaría en esta batalla? Me preocupa—dijo Molly.

Las chicas se sorprenden, lo mismo que los tres.

-¿Por qué dices eso Molly? Ellos son Caballeros, las Sailors Scouts, no podía participar en esa nueva Batalla, ¿no es así?—dijo Lita.

-Buena idea Molly. Más bien, yo escribo una carta para Sailor Moon y las demás. Ellas quieren viajar con nosotros, y revelar al Maestro y Erinias. Ellas viajaran con nosotros—dijo Seiya.

En los cinco picos antiguos. Shiryu que esta acompañado de Shunrei, Kiki y Hinata.

-Shiryu, esta agua de la vida que busco Seiya, ¿Ojala que te sanes?—dijo Hinata.

Shunrei lo moja con el pañuelo en los parparos de Shiryu.

-¿Y bien Shiryu? ¿Puedes ver?—preguntaba Kiki

-Vamos Shiryu, ¿Di algo?—preguntaba Shunrei

-No, pero puedo sentir todo, sin ver nada—dijo Shiryu.

-¿Se supone que el agua de la vida, te sanaría tus ojos? Todo por mi culpa—dijo Hinata.

-No es tu culpa Hinata, voy ha volver donde esta mi Maestro—dijo Shiryu

-Yo también iré—dijo Hinata.

Los demás, que esta con el Anciano Maestro, acompañados de Naruto y los otros.

-Anciano Sensei, ¿Hinata y yo, junto con Seiya buscamos el agua de la vida? Y no pude acabar con el Caballero de Plata. Ni siquiera mis técnicas no funcionan, con ese individuo que fue derrotado por Pegaso—dijo Naruto.

-¿Ya veo? Lo que pasa, es que ustedes, no tiene la capacidad de pelear con un Caballero. Las Armaduras, son las que protege, no tiene la facilidad de destruirlas—dijo Anciano Maestro.

-Ahora entiendo. Naruto, recuerda que somos Ninjas de la Aldea. Las armas y Jutsu, no funciona lo mismos que nuestros sellos y Chakras—dijo Kakashi.

-¿Desafiaste con un Caballero de Plata? ¿Confiésalo? ¡¿Por qué peleaste con un sujeto raro?!—dijo Sakura que manifiesta.

-Bueno… es que yo…-dijo Naruto que vio alguien que llega y guardo silencio.

Hasta que apareció Shiryu, que acompaña Hinata.

-Hinata, ¿estas segura que el agua de la vida lo sana?—preguntaba Kurenai.

-No, dijo que esta agua lo curaría. No funciono…-dijo Hinata que se pone triste.

Hasta que Naruto lo conciliar.

-No es tu culpa Hinata, tratabas de salvarlo. Yo tampoco no hice nada—dijo Naruto.

Ahora Shiryu esta frente del Anciano Maestro.

-Shiryu, antes que nada debo hablar contigo—dijo Anciano.

-Si Maestro, ¿Qué es?—dijo Shiryu.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo, entrene bastante para ser fuerte. Y olvide decirte esto, acerca de una Armadura Dorada que se encuentra en el Santuario—dijo Anciano.

-¿Armadura Dorada?—dijo Shiryu

-Anciano Sensei, ¿Hay Armaduras Doradas, como las de Bronce y Plata?—preguntaba Hinata.

-Así es, Hinata. Además, la Armadura Dragón la que posee Shiryu, es de Bronce. Mi amigo me dijo, que tiene una casi lista para ti. La usaras cuando este aprobada—dijo el Anciano.

-¿Cómo? Hinata es un Caballero, ¿Se supone que es una Ninja de la Aldea? ¿Acaso lo entrenaste como tu alumno?—dijo Kurenai protestando.

-Ella tomo la decisión, desde hace como cinco años antes, Hinata llego este mundo paralelo, pero decidió volver ha su mundo duro cinco años, después de su entrenamiento de Caballero. Ella posee dos cosas, Ninja y Caballero—dijo Anciano.

-¿Dime una cosa Hinata? ¿Posees un poder? ¿Ya se me olvido?—dijo Naruto.

-Te refieres el Cosmos. Pues claro que yo la poseo, no debo hacerlo. Además, tengo una marca del Dragón en mi espalda como Shiryu—dijo Hinata.

-¡¿Qué?!—dijeron Sakura y Naruto.

-¿Poses un Cosmos que nos llama? ¿Ya entiendo, mitad Cosmos y Chakra?—dijo Kurenai.

-Bueno, deje de discutir, Shiryu. Llego la hora de revelar mi nombre—dijo Anciano Maestro

-Maestro, ¿dime quien eres…?—dijo Shiryu que iba decir la pregunta.

De pronto, el agua de las cascada de Rozan, comenzó ha subir.

-¿Qué esta pasando?—dijo Naruto.

-¿Siento un Cosmos muy poderoso que se acerca?—dijo Hinata.

-¿Un Cosmos? ¿Quién?—dijo Kakashi.

En las aguas de la cascada, sale un resplandor dorado de una silueta. Hasta que camina.

-¡Maestro, Maestro, Maestro!—dijo Shiryu preocupado.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?—dijo Kurenai.

Hasta que el resplandor dorado se detiene que esta en la espalda del Maestro.

-Saludos Maestro, he venido ha visitarme—dijo el desconocido.

-¿Mascara Mortal? ¿Has venido del Santuario por el Maestro y su acompañante para asesinarme?—dijo el Anciano Maestro.

-¡Así es! ¡Yo soy el Caballero Dorado, la Mascara Mortal de Cáncer!—manifestó el Caballero que ataca.

-¡Anciano Sensei cuidado!—grito Hinata.

Hasta que Shiryu reacciono que salta y logra rechazar con la rodilla derecha.

-¡Peleare contigo Mascara Mortal! ¿Quién te envió?—dijo Shiryu en posición de ataque.

-Me enviaron por Erinias, el gran Maestro, me ordeno para matarlo, fue las gracias de ellos, ¿Ahora te desafiare?—dijo Cáncer en posición de ataque.

Shiryu empezó ha correr, Mascara Mortal se quita la capa, hasta que Shiryu contraataco, pero se traspasa como si nada.

-¿Qué pasa?—dijo Naruto que lo ve.

-¿Es algún tipo de trucos?—dijo Sakura en dudas.

Kakashi uso su ojo izquierdo.

-No, no es un truco como dijo el Anciano, es un Caballero Dorado, usando una Armadura Dorada y Cosmoenergia. Además, no puedo captar su Chakra, y nosotros, no tenemos la capacidad de pelear, como dijo Naruto, peleo con un Caballero de Plata—dijo Kakashi.

En la pelea, Shiryu ataco con sus puños, Cáncer, corre velozmente

-Es muy rápido. Nosotros posemos velocidad del sonido, ¿y ellos, posee una velocidad diferente? ¿Qué será?—dijo Kurenai

_-Tengo un mal presentimiento, no tengo alternativa que pelear—_penso Hinata que salto más alto.

-¿Hinata?—dijo Naruto.

-¡Hinata no te atrevas!—dijo Kurenai.

En el combate, Shiryu que esta en posición de ataque, hasta que aparece Hinata en posición de ataque

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué estas haciendo?—dijo Shiryu.

-Shiryu, te ayudare, ¡Byakugan!—dijo Hinata que uso su técnica.

-ese sujeto, es muy rápido, tenga mucho cuidado, te avisare—dijo Hinata.

-Si—dijo Shiryu.

-Chiquilla tonta, ¿vas ha desafiarme? Me encargare de eliminarlos—dijo Mascara Mortal que corre.

-¡Ahora!—grito Hinata que salto más alto, lo mismo que Shiryu.

-¡Patada del Dragón!—gritaron Shiryu y Hinata que lo iba atacar.

Hasta que Cáncer lo detiene con los dedos índice.

-¿Lo detuvo con un dedo?—dijo Shiryu.

-ese Caballero, es fuerte, ¿logro detener mi patada con el dedo índice?—dijo Hinata que esta en el lado izquierdo.

-Dragón Shiryu, y Hinata, pareces que eres una mujer valientemente, peleas como un Caballero, así que despídanse—dijo Mascara Mortal que da giros que lo lanza arriba, hasta que uso su poder, destrozo la camiseta de Shiryu, y la chaqueta de Hinata quedo destrozada y queda con la camisa ninja. Ambos caen a la cascada.

-¡Shiryu…!—grito Shunrei por Shiryu se desmaya.

-¡Hinata! ¡Miserable!—dijo Naruto furioso que aparece frente ha Mascara Mortal, en posición de ataque.

-Chiquillo insolente, ¿Vas ha desafiarme? ¿Eres un Caballero, y no posee Armadura? Creo que eres uno de baja categoría—dijo Mascara Mortal.

-No soy un Caballero, soy un Ninja de la Aldea de la Hoja. Lo haré con todas mis fuerzas, ¡Hyaa!—grito Naruto que ataca con su arma, hasta que se traspasa.

-¿No puede ser? ¿Ni siquiera no esta herido? ¿Qué clase de truco usas? ¿Al menos puedo usar esto?—dijo Naruto que uso sus clones de sombra, hasta que crea una esfera de energía.

-¡Prueba esto! ¡Raseenga!—grito Naruto que logra golpearlo.

-¡Lo logre! ¿Qué?—dijo Naruto que sorprendió y vio algo.

Cáncer, logra detener la técnica con una sola mano.

-¡Insolente! Esa técnica no funciona con un Caballero Dorado. Tú técnica no funciona dos veces contra un Caballero más poderoso, ¡Morirás!—dijo Mascara Mortal que lo rechaza y lo aleja.

Naruto cae al suelo. Kakashi uso su ojo.

-¿No puedo captarlo? Es una energía diferente, no puedo copiarlo su técnica. La Armadura lo protege—dijo Kakashi.

-¿Ha ver que te parece esto? ¡Arte Ninja, Jutsu Kurenai!—dijo Kurenai que desaparece del aire.

-¿Desapareció? ¿Qué?—dijo Mascara Mortal que vio en el suelo, ramas de árboles lo rodea y lo atrapa en forma de árbol.

-¡Ahora muere!—grito Kurenai que saco su arma, de pronto, una Luz Dorada se deshace de Kurenai y lo dejo fuera.

-Ya te dije. Ustedes no son rivales para un Caballero Dorado, les perdono la vida. Además, se que ustedes son Ninjas, que tiene una energía diferente, no pueda derrotar al Caballero Dorado, como yo—dijo Mascara Mortal.

Naruto y Kurenai esta en el suelo, hasta que se pone de pie, excepto Kakashi y Sakura no pelea.

-Kakashi Sensei, ¿será que podemos pelear con el Caballero Dorado? Además, logro acabar con Shiryu y Hinata. ¿No tenemos la capacidad de Chakra, para derrotar a un Caballero Dorado? ¿Cómo podemos enfrentarlo?—dijo Sakura.

-No podemos hacerlo. Ese hombre, puede acabar en cuestión de segundos, no vamos hacerlo. Si pelearemos con ese hombre, estamos en serios problemas—dijo Kakashi.

Mascara Mortal, se acerco hacia el Anciano Maestro. En las aguas, Hinata que esta abrazando ha Shiryu.

_-Shiryu perdóname, desde que entrene juntos, no pude despertar mi Cosmos, Naruto y los demás, no pueda ganar. No hice nada con un Caballero Dorado—_penso Hinata.

_-se que podemos hacerlo Hinata. Además, todavía no te ha probado la Armadura—_penso Shiryu.

_-Eso quisiera hacerlo Shiryu, ojala que Naruto y los demás estén bien_—penso Hinata.

Devuelta al lugar, el Anciano Maestro que esta sentado, pero atrás esta Cáncer.

-Maestro, he sido enviado para eliminarte, eres el antiguo Caballero Dorado de Libra. Por eso el Maestro y la Asistente, debo acabar contigo por castigo del Gran Maestro y Erinias—dijo Mascara Mortal.

En ese momento, el Anciano encendió el Cosmos, hasta que aparece la caja dorada de Libra.

-ese Anciano, es un Caballero Dorado, ¿verdad?—dijo Naruto

-¿Qué es esa imagen? ¿Parece una balanza de peso?—dijo Sakura.

-el Anciano Maestro, es el Caballero Dorado de Libra—dijo Kiki que cuida de Shunrei.

-¿Dijo Caballero Dorado de Libra? ¿Qué es eso?—dijo Kurenai.

-Ya veo, los doce Signos del Zodiaco, ¿No es así? ¿Algo me llamo la atención? No podemos hacerlo. Son reglas de Ninja. Por eso, use mi Jutsu de copia, no puedo captar sus técnicas, y jamás podemos ganar—dijo Kakashi.

-así es. Kakashi, un Ninja de la Aldea, no tiene la capacidad de pelear con un Caballero—dijo Anciano Maestro.

-Maestro, esta vez, te haré acabar contigo primero. Pero antes, se acerca la Batalla del Santuario, y por eso, tendré que matarte, por revelar el Santuario, te haré Justicia—dijo Mascara Mortal.

-eres un tonto, la Justicia siempre hace Justicia. Además, nunca se compara con la Injusticia, entiendes—dijo Anciano Maestro.

En las aguas profundas, la Armadura Dragón, sale de la caja, y cubre el cuerpo de Shiryu.

Devuelta a la superficie, se forma un remolino.

-¿Qué es ese remolino que apareció?—dijo Sakura.

-¿No lo sé? Siento un poderoso Chakra—dijo Kakashi.

Hasta que apareció un tornado de agua, se trata de Shiryu que carga ha Hinata en la espalda. Hinata acabo de despertar.

-¿Dónde estoy?—dijo Hinata ha Shiryu.

-No te preocupes, te salve la vida, ¡Cáncer, prueba esto! ¡Dragón Naciente!—grito Shiryu que golpea ha Mascara Mortal en el abdomen.

Cáncer se arrastra con los pies, sin caer.

-Hinata vete, ve con tus amigos, es mi pelea—dijo Shiryu.

-¿Shiryu? ¿Puedes acabar con él?—dijo Hinata.

-Si, vete, peleare ha solas—dijo Shiryu en posición de ataque.

Hasta que Hinata se aleja de Shiryu.

-Dragón, esta vez te acabare. Conocerás la técnica de Mascara Mortal de Cáncer—dijo Mascara Mortal que uso su técnica. Hasta que pone las dos palmas de las manos y abrió un agujero negro.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Es un agujero negro?—dijo Naruto.

-¿Tengo dudas? ¡Byakugan!—dijo Hinata que uso su Jutsu.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Hinata? ¿Lo que formo el Caballero de Cáncer?—dijo Kurenai.

-¿Parece, una especie de agujero de almas? Si Shiryu cae en ese agujero, desaparecerá sin dejar rastro—dijo Hinata.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!—dijo Naruto, hasta que Kakashi lo detiene.

-No podemos, si salvaremos ha Shiryu, nosotros también seremos sus victimas—dijo Kakashi.

-¿Pero?—dijo Naruto.

El Anciano lo ve claramente.

-¿No puede ser? ¿Mascara Mortal, esta usando la Capaz de Espíritus? Se conoce como las Ondas del Infierno. Nadie lo salva—dijo Anciano Maestro.

Shiryu, que esta inmovilizado que casi se acerca, hasta que una Luz Dorada lo detiene.

-¡Detente Mascara Mortal! ¡No te atrevas a enfrentar ha Shiryu! Es un buen amigo—dijo Mu que aparece.

-¿Eres tu, Mu de Aries?—dijo Mascara Mortal que lo ve.

Mu se acerco donde esta Cáncer.

-Conozco bien ha Shiryu, sus técnicas y sus habilidades, no puedas derrotarlo. Además, esos Ninjas, podrás acabar con facilidad. Excepto Hinata, que también es un Caballero—dijo Mu.

-¿Por qué me interfieres? ¿Acaso es por el Maestro y Erinias?—dijo Mascara Mortal ha Mu

-No, ¿quieres pelear conmigo, Mascara Mortal?—dijo Mu.

-No gracias, me voy, nos vemos—dijo Mascara Mortal que camina flotando en los aires.

-¡Espera! ¡La pelea no ha terminado!—dijo Shiryu.

-Te espero en el Santuario, los Caballeros de Bronce peleara en el Santuario, junto con las Sailors Scouts, adiós—dijo Mascara Mortal que desaparece.

-¿Desapareció de la catarata? ¿Cómo lo hizo?—dijo Naruto.

-¡Byakugan! ¿No esta? Desapareció como si nada—dijo Hinata que volvió su forma normal sus ojos.

-Hinata, hablo en serio, ¿Por qué peleaste con el Caballero Dorado junto con Shiryu? Y mírate, destruiste tu chaqueta favorita. ¿Cuál es tu secreto?—dijo Naruto

Mu se reunió con los demás.

-Ya veo, debo reunirme con Seiya, ¿Verdad?—dijo Shiryu.

-Así es, Shiryu, pasaste la prueba. Tu también, Hinata, la Armadura esta aprobada, pero todavía no la uses, ¿quiero ver tu marca en la espalda?—dijo Anciano Maestro.

-De acuerdo—dijo Hinata.

Los chicos que esta en la espalda, excepto Shiryu que esta ciego, Shunrei, Kurenai y Sakura, vio la espalda de Hinata, la marca del Dragón apareció completo.

-¿Esa marca apareció? ¿Por qué lleva esa marca de Dragón?—dijo Kurenai.

-veraz, como Hinata, entreno mucho, fue hace 5 años. Descuida, Hinata podrá usar el Chakra, pero por su parte, usara el Cosmos, cuando ahí peligro—dijo Anciano Maestro.

-Entiendo, ella no copio un Jutsu, y ella entreno durante 5 años—dijo Kakashi.

-Yo también, quiero entrenar hacer un Caballero—dijo Naruto.

-el entrenamiento, durara en 6 años, ya Hinata cumplió su trabajo. Hinata, tengo la Armadura Dragón, esta reparada. Pero, creo que ella no pueda ir al Santuario de Atenas. Debe volver al lugar donde vino. Ahí que esperar otra batalla—dijo Mu

-Si, Shiryu, deseo suerte. Por favor, acaba con los Caballeros Dorados, regresas ha salvo—dijo Hinata sus palabras.

-Gracias, Hinata—dijo Shiryu que sale lagrimas de sus ojos

Devuelta al lugar, Seiya, Hyoga y Shun, se despide de las chicas.

-Serena, espera. Te entrego esta carta, dársela ha Sailor Moon por mi, por favor—dijo Seiya.

-Descuida, lo haré, Seiya—dijo Serena.

Las chicas se marchan, hacia sus casas.

-¿Por qué Seiya, te dio esa carta? ¿Y quiere ha Sailor Moon?—dijo Molly.

-¿No lo sé? Se la entregare, seria algo importante—dijo Serena

Mientras tanto en el Santuario, Arles esta sentado. Hasta que aparece Erinias.

-Mi señor, ya llego la hora. Mis planes han desarrollo por completo. Y lo usare—dijo Erinias.

-Muy bien, ¿estas segura que pueda funcionar—dijo Arles.

-Si mi señor. Ahora ya cumplí 13 años de edad, si fallo, las Sailors Scouts, vendrá al Santuario con los Caballeros de Bronce, Seiya y los demás, con Sailor Moon—dijo Erinias.

Erinias se ríe malévola junto con Arles. ¿Qué era el plan de Erinias?


	19. Capitulo 18

_**Capitulo 18: "Las Darks Sailors Scouts, las Súbditas de Erinias"**_

Serena y sus amigas, llegaron al distrito Jumban.

-Bueno amigas, nos vemos—dijo Serena.

-¿Serena? ¿No se te olvide entregar la carta ha Sailor Moon—dijo Molly.

-Si, lo haré—dijo Serena que se marcha.

Molly, caminando sola. Hasta que vio Kelvin, en el parque.

-Molly, ¿Cómo te fue en el lugar, con Serena?—dijo Kelvin que sonríe.

-Bien, algo me preocupa mucho—dijo Molly, algo consternada.

-¿Estas preocupada? ¿De quien?—dijo Kelvin en dudas.

-Sailor Moon, y las Sailors Scouts. Estará con Seiya y los Caballeros de Bronce, viajara al Santuario—dijo Molly la verdad.

-¿Qué? ¿Sailor Moon viajara al Santuario? ¿Cómo?—dijo Kelvin.

-Un Caballero Dorado, ataco ha Seiya. Y Sailor Moon, también participo en la pelea. No hice nada… Kelvin—dijo Molly que sale una lagrima en su ojo derecho.

-Tranquila, todo estará…-dijo Kelvin, que guardo silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?—dijo Molly que se pone de pie.

Hasta que aparecieron, cinco Sailors Scouts, que tiene una mirada fríamente y despiadada.

-¿Sailor Moon? ¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo Molly que se pone algo asustada.

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Sailor Moon, es una chica buena…? ¿Por qué esta así?-dijo Kelvin asustado, hasta que se desmaya.

-Por fin te encuentro… te usaremos como rehén, Ja, Ja, Ja, ¿Eres amiga de Sailor Moon? ¿Confiésalo?—dijo Sailor Moon que agarro del cuello para estrangularla.

-¿De… que estas… hablando? ¿Yo no… se de ellas…?—dijo Molly que cae inconsciente.

-Muy bien amigas. Usaremos este parque ahora. Ustedes, vayan a sus lugares donde corresponde—dijo Sailor Moon ha sus amigas.

-Si…-dijeron las cuatro chicas y desaparece.

Mientras Serena, leyó la carta de Seiya. Hasta que termino de leer.

-Iré al santuario, debo ser fuerte. Los Caballeros Dorados, son más poderosos. He peleado por primera vez, y no… ¿Qué esta pasando hay en el parque?—dijo Serena que corre.

Devuelta al parque, Molly, lo tiene atada en el poste.

-¿Dónde esta Sailor Moon? ¿Responda?—dijo Sailor Moon que frunce el ceño.

-Ya te dije… tu no eres, Sailor Moon, ¿Por qué actúas de esa manera? ¿Pareces otra persona?—dijo Molly.

-¡Alto ahí!—dijo la verdadera Sailor Moon.

-Por fin llegaste—dijo Sailor Moon falsa.

-¿Molly? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Si tu eres yo, quien eres?—dijo Sailor Moon que saco su Báculo.

-Ja, Ja, Ja, ahora voy ha mostrar mi verdadera apariencia. Para salvar ha esta chica, tendrás que pelear conmigo—dijo Sailor Moon impostora, que encendió un resplandor blanco.

Hasta que su vestido se cambio un negro intenso y su color de su cabello, y la piel, se torna en blanco.

-Yo soy Dark Sailor Moon, yo vengo del Santuario de Atenas, Grecia. Por orden del Gran Patriarca, soy una sirvienta de Erinias—dijo Dark Sailor Moon de su verdadera apariencia.

-¿Qué? ¿Erinias? ¿Lo sabia?—dijo Sailor Moon que saco su Báculo.

Hasta que aparecieron, cuatro Sailors Scouts, las verdaderas.

-Sailor Moon, ¿Otra Sailor Moon Negra? ¿Qué significa eso?—dijo Sailor Mercury

-¡Amigas cuidado! ¡Ella es Dark Sailor Moon, del Santuario! ¡Tenga mucho cuidado!—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Ya entiendo, siento una energía maligna a la del traje negro, tiene tanta maldad en su corazón y su alma—dijo Sailor Mars.

-¡Ahí que ayudarla!—dijo Sailor Venus.

-estoy de acuerdo—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-¡Ustedes no entran! ¡Es mi pelea entre ella y yo, no interfieras!—dijo Dark Sailor Moon, que saco su Báculo lunar negro.

-¡Halo de Luna Oscura!—grito Dark Sailor Moon que ataca.

Sailor Moon logra esquivarlo, hasta que destruye un árbol.

-Es muy poderosa, tiene la misma técnica que yo, ¿Qué hago?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-¡Ahora mueres! ¡Hyaaa!—grito Dark Sailor Moon, que ataca con patadas. Que rompe el suelo.

Sailor Moon, logra esquivar los ataques, patadas, puños y artes marciales. Sailor Moon no tiene camino.

-¡Mueres! ¡Ah! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!—dijo Dark Sailor Moon que interfiere por una Rosa Roja.

-No voy ha permitir, que lastimes otra chica y secuestra ha una inocente del parque—dijo Tuxedo Masked.

-¡Tuxedo Masked! ¡Me salvaste!—dijo Sailor Moon.

-¡Insolente! ¡Esta es mi pelea! ¡Halo de la Oscuridad, ataca!—grito Dark Sailor Moon.

-¡Halo de la Princesa de la Luna, ataca!—grito Sailor Moon.

Ambos ataques se chocas, Sailor Moon cae con una rodilla.

-será tu fin, ¡Morirás!—grito Dark Sailor Moon.

-¡No me rendiré, jamás!—grito Sailor Moon que encendió el resplandor al máximo.

-¡Imposible! ¡Aaaaaah!—grito Dark Sailor Moon que cae derrotada.

-Sailor Moon, ¿Estas bien?—dijo Tuxedo Masked.

-Si… esa chica, es igual que yo… ¿Quién es ella?—dijo Sailor Moon que se acerco al cuerpo de Dark Sailor Moon.

-Sailor Moon… y ustedes las Sailors Scouts… las desafiare… mis amigas… te esta esperando, además… soy una sirvienta de Erinias… morirán… y debe viajar al Santuario… y pelear con los… Caballeros Dorados…-dijo Dark Sailor Moon que muere, su tiara oscura se rompe y aparece la marca de Black Moon que desaparece, y su cuerpo, se evapora por completo.

-¿Desapareció?—dijo Sailor Moon

-No, se evaporo. No tiene cuerpo, ¿Quién lo hizo?—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-¿Tal vez sea el enemigo del Santuario que dijo Seiya, tenemos que separarnos? ¿Dónde puede estar el enemigo?—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-Yo lo hago—dijo Sailor Mercury que saco su computadora, hasta que analizo.

-Uno esta en la Biblioteca, la otra esta en la Escuela donde estudia Rei, la otra en un Dojo—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-¿Dónde esta la ultima?—dijo Sailor Mars.

-No esta, mi computadora, no la busco. Andando—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Sailor Moon, ¿dime quien eres? ¿Por favor dímelo?—dijo Molly

-Lo lamento, no puedo revelar mi identidad. Cuídate amiga—dijo Sailor Moon que se marcha.

_-Sailor Moon, no, Serena. Se que actúas sospechosa, junto con las chicas. Aparece y desaparece—_penso Molly.

Mientras tanto en el Santuario.

-Erinias, tu clon fallo. Una de ellas se dirige a la Biblioteca, ¿si sigues fallando, no continúes?—dijo Arles.

-Si mi señor. Quisiera saber, que tan poderosa sea las Sailors Scouts, ¿no es así? Si las Darks Sailors Scouts, falla como los Plateados. Seria mejor usar a los Caballeros Dorados—dijo Erinias.

-esta bien, solo deje una, lo la pierdas—dijo Arles.

-Si mi señor—dijo Erinias.

Devuelta al Jumban. Sailor Mercury, llego a la Biblioteca junto con Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Masked.

-Esa es—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Si, andando—dijo Sailor Moon.

Al entrar a la Biblioteca, todo esta oscuro, hasta que encendieron las luces.

-Los estaba esperando—dijo otra Sailor Mercury que baja de la lámpara.

-¿Sailor Mercury?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-No Sailor Moon, esa no soy yo, ¿quiero que te reveles ahora mismo?—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Será un placer—dijo la falsa Sailor Mercury que empezó cambiar el aspecto.

-Llámame, Dark Sailor Mercury—dijo Dark Sailor Mercury que creo una pared de hielo oscuro, que dejo afuera ha Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Masked.

-¡Sailor Mercury!—grito Sailor Moon preocupada.

-¡Esta es mi pelea y no interfieras!—dijo Dark Sailor Mercury

-estoy de acuerdo—dijo Sailor Mercury en posición de ataque.

Ahora, Sailor Mercury, desafiara ha Dark Sailor Mercury en la Biblioteca, las otras, se dirige en otros lugares.


	20. Capitulo 19

_**Capitulo 19: "La Biblioteca congelada, el poder de Dark Sailor Mercury"**_

En la Biblioteca, Sailor Mercury, esta frente ha Dark Sailor Mercury. Dejo por fuera Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Masked.

-Para salir de este lugar, primero, tendrás que derrotarme y salir del lugar congelado, entiendes—dijo Dark Sailor Mercury en posición de ataque.

-lo haré, sabe que a mi no me gusta las peleas, lo haré con todas mis fuerzas—dijo Sailor Mercury seria y pone en posición de ataque.

Mientras en el Santuario, Erinias usando su telepatía.

-Dark Sailor Mercury, acabara con Sailor Mercury en una Biblioteca, Maestro—dijo Erinias.

-muy bien, mejor que tu grupo de sombras, las elimine—dijo Arles.

-Si mi señor, Sailor Mercury, no le gusta las peleas, igual que Andrómeda—dijo Erinias.

-Ojala que tus súbditas, les gane. No quiero que fracase—dijo Arles

-Si mi señor—dijo Erinias.

Devuelta al combate.

-¡prueba esto! ¡Burbujas Congelantes Oscuras!—dijo Dark Sailor Mercury que crea, una niebla oscura.

-Cielos, esa niebla… tiene un olor desagradable… no puedo respirar…—dijo Sailor Mercury que tapo la boca con sus manos y cae de rodillas, hasta que la niebla desaparece.

-Así es, no es cualquier niebla. Esta niebla oscura es venenosa, si la respiras, morirás—dijo Dark Sailor Mercury.

_-¿Qué? ¿Una niebla venenosa? Si la respiro, moriré de paro respiración, ¿Qué hago?—_penso Sailor Mercury.

-¡Debo salvarla, o morirá! ¿Qué haremos?—dijo Sailor Moon preocupada.

Por otro lado, Sailor Mars, aun falta llegar ha su escuela donde esta estudiando.

_-debo llegar cuando pueda, ¿ojala que las demás estén bien?—_penso Sailor Mars

Devuelta al combate.

-¿Qué te pasa Sailor Mercury? ¿Acaso quieres rendir o morir?—preguntaba Dark Sailor Mercury que se burla con una sonrisa malévola.

-Ninguna de las dos. No pienso en rendir ante ti—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Ha, ¿Ya veo? ¡Entonces sufrirás! ¡Fulgor de Aguas Oscuras!—grito Dark Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Mercury lo esquiva.

_-Esa malvada, posee las mismas técnicas que las mías. Ella tiene un corazón tan oscuro, y un odio tan profundo en su alma, ¿Al menos que?—_penso Sailor Mercury que recordó las palabras de Seiya y los Caballeros.

_Flash Black_

En la mansión Kido.

-Cuando enfrentamos a los Caballeros Negros de Ikki, tiene el mismo poder que nosotros—dijo Seiya.

-Además, uno de ellos, no tiene amor, ni sentimientos. Solo poseemos un corazón puro, que estamos protegiendo nuestros seres queridos, dentro de nuestros corazones—dijo Hyoga.

-Y uno de nosotros, no nos gusta pelear. Solo ten el valor—dijo Shun.

-Si uno guarda amor, también guarda mucho odio. Solo con la ira no se usa la violencia, sino justicia. Solo debe mostrar el verdadero coraje—dijo Ikki.

_Fin Flash Black_

-Ahora entiendo, debo usar todo lo que me dijo las palabras de Seiya y los demás—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-¿Quieres morir? ¡Ahora morirás Sailor Mercury! ¡Burbujas Congelantes Oscuras!—grito Dark Sailor Mercury

-¡Sailor Mercury!—el grito de Sailor Moon vio la escena.

Sailor Mercury, quedo totalmente congelada.

-Lo acabe. Ya esta muerta, ¿Qué? ¿Qué esta pasando?—dijo Dark Sailor Mercury que ella ve.

El ataúd de hielo oscuro, se rompe por la energía de Sailor Mercury.

-Sailor Mercury—dijo Sailor Moon.

-¿Cómo se libero?—dijo Tuxedo Masked.

Dark Sailor Mercury se sorprende.

-Te diré una cosa, ya no soy la Sailor Mercury, que no es tímida, ¡ahora si estoy furiosa! ¡Prepárate! ¡Fulgor de Agua de Mercurio!—grito Sailor Mercury que lanzo su técnica.

Hasta que le congela la pierna derecha.

-¡no es justo! ¿Cómo pudo liberar mi ataúd? ¿Mi pierna esta congelada?—dijo Dark Sailor Mercury

-fueron las palabras de los Caballeros de Bronce, nuestros seres queridos. Y eres una persona con odio y rencor—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-muy bien, ¿eso lo veremos?—dijo Dark Sailor Mercury que aparece un aura oscura con odio.

-¡Fulgor de Aguas Oscuras!—grito Dark Sailor Mercury.

-¡Fulgor de Agua de Mercurio!—grito Sailor Mercury.

Ambos ataques se chocan, el Fulgor de Agua de Mercurio, logra deshacer del Fulgor de Agua Oscura de Dark Sailor Mercury.

-¡Imposible! ¡Aaaaaaaaah!—grito de Dark Sailor Mercury al recibir el ataque cae al suelo.

-perdóname… Erinias… Maestro… he fallado con las otras…-dijo Dark Sailor Mercury, que se evapora por completo su cuerpo.

La pared de hielo desaparece, todo vuelve a la normalidad.

-Sailor Mercury—dijo Sailor Moon que abraza.

-estoy bien, debemos buscar a las otras, ¡deprisa!—dijo Sailor Mercury

-Si—dijo Sailor Moon.

Mientras tanto, Sailor Mars llego al lugar.

-es aquí, ¿Dónde esta?—dijo Sailor Mars.

-¡Te estaba esperando, Sailor Mars!—dijo Sailor Mars falsa que salta mas alto con acrobacias.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Tú eres yo?—dijo Sailor Mars en posición de ataque.

Hasta que el vestido se cambio.

-Soy Dark Sailor Mars, esa será tu tumba, Sailor Mars—dijo Dark Sailor Mars.

-¿Mi tumba?—dijo Sailor Mars en dudas.

-Así es. Caerás aquí, te presento a los espectadores—dijo Dark Sailor Mars que uso su poder fuego oscuro, que rodeo una pared de fuego.

-¿Cuáles espectadores? ¿Qué?—dijo Sailor Mars con sus propios ojos.

Son estudiantes de la escuela, quedaron atrapados con jaulas de fuego oscuro.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho?—dijo Sailor Mars.

-Para salvarlas, tendrás que derrotarme primero, o ellos, morirán—dijo Dark Sailor Mars con una mirada fríamente y cara malvada.

Sailor Mars, esta frente de Dark Sailor Mars, será que Rei, salvara ha sus compañeros.


	21. Capitulo 20

_**Capitulo 20: "Jaula de Fuego"**_

Dentro de la pared de fuego oscuro, que creo Dark Sailor Mars.

-Mejor dicho, lo cambiare—dijo Dark Sailor Mars, que uso su poder, creo una Jaula de Fuego.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué es eso lo que tu formaste? ¿Dark Sailor Mars?—preguntaba Sailor Mars a su doble.

-Es mi Jaula de Fuego, si tocas esas rejas de fuego te quemaras, además, te quedaras calcinada—dijo Dark Sailor Mars la advertencia.

Mientras tanto en el Santuario.

-Erinias, Dark Sailor Mercury fallo. Ahora Dark Sailor Mars, acabara con Sailor Mars—dijo Arles ha su asistente.

-Si, esta vez, mi creación, acabara con ellas, en un instante—dijo Erinias.

Devuelta al combate.

-¡Prueba esto! ¡Fuego Oscuro de Marte!—grito Dark Sailor Mars, que lanzo su técnica.

Sailor Mars lo esquiva.

_-Esa chica, tiene el mismo poder que yo. No puedo salir de esta jaula de fuego_—penso Sailor Mars.

Los rehenes, gritaron que no te rindas. Mientras Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury y Tuxedo Masked, corre hacia la escuela.

-Sailor Mercury, ¿estas segura que la señal, esta ubicada en la escuela, donde estudia Rei?—dijo Sailor Mars.

-Si, la señal indica, que hay una energía maligna en esa escuela. Apenas ya comenzó la pelea—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Si, ¿ojala que Sailor Mars, este bien? Lo mismo que nuestras amigas—dijo Sailor Moon.

-No te preocupes de Sailor Mars, andando—dijo Tuxedo Masked.

Devuelta al combate.

-usare toda mi fuerza, ¡Fuego Vándala de Marte, enciéndete!—grito Sailor Mars.

Hasta que logra acabarla.

-¿Lo logre? ¿Qué?—dijo Sailor Mars que vio algo.

-¿Eso es todo tu poder? Que pena me da—dijo Dark Sailor Mars, que no sufrió daño.

-¿Imposible? Mi técnica, no sufrió daño, ¿verdad?—dijo Sailor Mars.

-Así es, soy mucho más poderosa, ahora morirás, ¡Fuego Vándala Oscura!—grito Dark Sailor Mars, que lanzo anillos de fuego oscuro.

Sailor Mars lo esquiva, pero toco una reja de fuego oscuro.

-¿Rayos?—dijo Sailor Mars que frunce el ceño, frente a su doble.

Mientras tanto, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Venus, llega al Dojo.

-Hay esta, ¿seguramente, Sailor Mercury, me indico la señal correcta?—dijo Sailor Júpiter, que entro al Dojo.

-si hoy me equivoco, ¿pueda ver una trampa? ¿Qué?—dijo Sailor Venus que se quedo afuera del Dojo

Hasta que la puerta se cierra sola y Sailor Venus esta afura

-Te estaba esperando—dijo una voz femenina, parecida ha Sailor Júpiter.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué hiciste con Sailor Venus?—dijo Sailor Júpiter ha ella.

Hasta que Sailor Júpiter impostora, se revela.

-Soy Dark Sailor Júpiter, y esa será tu tumba, Sailor Júpiter. Descuida, Sailor Venus, la deje afuera, esta es mi pelea entre tu y yo—dijo Dark Sailor Júpiter en la arena.

-¿mi tumba? eso veremos, te vencere—dijo Sailor Júpiter en posición de ataque.

Devuelta al combate, Sailor Moon llego ha tiempo.

-Demasiado tarde—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-bueno, matare ha Sailor Mars, y después, acabare con ustedes, que hicieron ha mis camaradas—dijo Dark Sailor Mars.

-¡Sailor Mars! ¡No te rindas!—grito Sailor Moon preocupada.

-es verdad, no me rendiré jamás—dijo Sailor Mars, que encendió el resplandor.

-¡Fuego Oscuro de Marte!—grito Dark Sailor Mars que ataca.

-¡Fuego de Marte! ¡Enciéndete!—grito Sailor Mars.

Ambos ataques, se choca uno a uno y empujando, Dark Sailor Mars.

-¡La victoria es mía! ¡Muere!—grito Dark Sailor Mars.

-No… ¡No me rendiré jamás! ¡Ave de Fuego de Marte! ¡Enciéndete!—grito Sailor Mars que formo un ave de fuego.

El Ave de Fuego, logra deshacer el poder de Dark Sailor Mars.

-¡Imposible! ¡Noooooo!—grito Dark Sailor Mars, que fue rodeado por el fuego y se desintegra por completo.

Hasta que la Jaula de Fuego desaparece, y los rehenes quedaron libre.

-Sailor Mars—dijo Sailor Moon que corre ayudarla.

-estoy bien, ahí que ir por Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Venus—dijo Sailor Mars.

-Si, andando—dijo Sailor Moon.

En el Dojo.

_-Cielos, ojala que Sailor Júpiter este bien. Eso espero, ¿creo?—_penso Sailor Venus.

Dentro del Dojo, Sailor Júpiter vs. Dark Sailor Júpiter que esta en posición de ataque. ¿Qué sucederá?


	22. Capitulo 21

_**Capitulo 21: "El Dojo, las trampas eléctricas"**_

Sailor Júpiter, que esta en posición de ataque contra Dark Sailor Júpiter.

-Sailor Júpiter, creo que ahora estas dentro de la arena. Pero primero, te mostrare mis victimas—dijo Dark Sailor Júpiter.

-¿Tus victimas? ¿Quién es son? ¿He?—dijo Sailor Júpiter que ella ve claramente.

Eran estudiante de Dojo de Karate.

-¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? Son inocentes, ¡Libéralos!—manifestó Sailor Júpiter que se pone mala cara.

-Ja, Ja, Ja, ¿Liberarlos? Para liberarlos, debes derrotarme ha mi primero. Olvide decirte que estas dentro de mi trampa—dijo Dark Sailor Júpiter.

-¿Una trampa? ¿Dónde esta la trampa?—dijo Sailor Júpiter en dudas.

De pronto, las paredes comenzó ha salir, ondas eléctricas en las paredes.

-Si tocas estas paredes, recibirá una descarga eléctrica, y muy pronto, morirás—dijo Dark sailor Júpiter.

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario.

-¿Erinias? Fallo Dark Sailor Mars, solo quedan dos de tus clones que creaste con el ADN de las Sailors Scouts. Si fallas de nuevo, no continúes—dijo Arles.

-Maestro, solo quería comprobar, si esas Sailors Scouts, son más fuertes como los Caballeros de Bronce, que combatieron con los Caballeros Negros. Solo quería saber, que son tan fuertes o débiles, ¿verdad—dijo Erinias.

-Ya veo, donde esta la ultima, ¿Y que lo usaras?—dijo Arles en dudas.

-Muy pronto lo usare alguien muy importante, ¿Dónde estará?—dijo Erinias

Devuelta al combate.

-Ahora entiendo, es una pared eléctrica, ¿no es así? Ahora me colocaste una trampa. Debo hacerlo con todas mis fuerzas—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-Muy bien, ¡mi turno!—grito Dark Sailor Júpiter que contraataca con patadas.

Ambas mujeres se pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Hasta que le golpea en el abdomen de Sailor Júpiter.

-_No es posible, esa chica, tiene las mismas técnicas que yo hago. Peleo igual e igual, es como si peleo una espada de doble de filo, ¡Rayos!_—penso Sailor Júpiter que se pone de pie.

-¿Qué ocurre Sailor Júpiter? ¿Tienes miedo de morir? Ahora morirás, ¡Trueno de Júpiter, Oscuras!—grito Dark Sailor Júpiter que lanzo su técnica ha Sailor Júpiter.

Sailor Júpiter logra esquivar, pero toco la pared eléctrica. Hasta que Júpiter esta en el suelo.

-¡Rayos! No debía tocar esa pared eléctrica—dijo Sailor Júpiter que se pone de pie.

-Ya te lo dije, si tocas estas paredes, recibirás unos cuantos voltios, lo mismo que estos rehenes—dijo Dark Sailor Júpiter.

Afuera, Sailor Venus esta con los brazos cruzados, hasta que aparecieron las chicas.

-¿Sailor Venus? ¿Dónde esta Sailor Júpiter?—preguntaba Sailor Moon.

-esta dentro del Dojo. Ahí que salvarla—dijo Sailor Venus.

-No es posible, Sailor Júpiter, esta rodeado, por una especie de paredes eléctricas—dijo Sailor Mercury usando la computadora.

-¿Cómo? ¿Paredes eléctricas?—dijo Sailor Mars.

-Así es, si tocas esa puerta, recibirá una descarga eléctrica, no debes, ¿Qué?—dijo Sailor Mercury que fue demasiado tarde.

Sailor Moon, al tocar la puerta recibió una descarga. Hasta que Tuxedo Masked logra salvarla.

-¿Estas bien?—dijo Tuxedo Masked.

-Estoy bien… fui una tonta por tocas cosas eléctricas…-dijo Sailor Moon que llora graciosa.

-¡Eres una tonta! ¡Por no escuchar las advertencia de Sailor Mercury!—dijo Sailor Mars con la mirada amenazante.

Dentro del Dojo. Sailor Júpiter, ataco con Centella Relampagarte de Júpiter, hasta que Dark Sailor Júpiter, lo detiene con una sola mano.

-Ya te lo dije, soy mucho más poderosa—dijo Dark Sailor Júpiter.

_-Rayos, estoy pérdida_—penso Sailor Júpiter.

-_Sailor Júpiter, no te rindas_—dijo la voz de Shiryu.

_-¿Shiryu? ¿Cómo supo que no me rindas?—_dijo Sailor Júpiter que cerro sus ojos.

_-Recuerda, cuando mis amigos enfrentamos a nuestros dobles, debes hacerte fuerte. Concéntrate toda tu energía. Usa con todas tus fuerzas—_dijo Shiryu en la imagen de la mente de Sailor Júpiter.

-Es verdad, no me rendiré—dijo Sailor Júpiter que se pone de pie.

-¿Y bien? Ahora muere, ¡Hyaaaa!—grito Dark Sailor Júpiter que contraataco.

Sailor Júpiter logra defenderse, hasta que logra golpear en el abdomen y lo derriba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hace unos momentos, esta chica, iba perder? ¿Parece que esta recuperando toda su energía?—dijo Dark Sailor Júpiter.

-¡Ahora es mi turno de pelear! ¡Hyaaaa!—grito Sailor Júpiter que esta dando patadas puños y demás saltos. Hasta que logra noquear.

-¡Insolente! ¡Ahora me hiciste enfadar, así que muere! ¡Centella Relampagarte Oscura!—grito Dark Sailor Júpiter.

-¡Usare con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Supremo Dragón de Trueno!—grito sailor Júpiter que lanzo un Dragón Eléctrico.

El Dragón Eléctrico de Sailor Júpiter, logra destruir la esfera eléctrica de Dark Sailor Júpiter.

-¡Imposible! ¡Aaaaaaah!—el grito de Dark Sailor Júpiter cae al suelo.

-Perdóname… Erinias… y todas mis camaradas… hemos fallado…-dijo Dark Sailor Júpiter sus ultimas palabras, la tiara oscura se destruye, y esta la marca de la luna negra al revés desaparece. Hasta que su cuerpo, se evapora.

La trampa desaparece y los rehenes quedaron libres.

-Muchas gracias Sailor Júpiter, nos salvaste—dijo el chico.

La puerta del Dojo se abrió. Los rehenes celebraron.

-¿Sailor Júpiter, esta viva?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Menos mal que no le paso nada—dijo Sailor Venus.

-Amigas estoy bien, ya paso… todo acabo—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-Amigas, debemos ir mañana al Aeropuerto, donde Seiya nos espera—dijo Sailor Moon.

-Si, debemos ir mañana al Santuario-dijo Sailor Mercury.

Mientras tanto en el Santuario.

-Erinias, solo queda esta chica, ¿Por qué no lo usaste? ¿Confiésalo?—dijo Arles.

-Mi señor, esta vez lo usare, ¡Dark Sailor Venus!—dijo Erinias ha su Súbdita que es la ultima.

-Si mi Ama, ¿Por qué no me dejaste ir a la batalla? ¡Quiero vengar la muerte de mis hermanas!—dijo Dark Sailor Venus que esta inclinada.

-Solo quiero que uses ha este chico, me refiero ha él—dijo Erinias, que mostró la imagen, se trata de Shun.

-Que chico tan apuesto, ¿Cómo lo traigo?—dijo Dark sailor Venus.

-solo con una ayuda, ¡Reda, Spika!—grito Erinias.

Se trata de los compañeros de Shun.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Erinias?—dijo Reda.

-Quiero que vaya al Oriente, y acompaña ha Dark Sailor Venus. Mate ha Shun, así los Caballeros se preocupen. Y Dark Sailor Venus, también acabe con Sailor Venus y torturara, solo atrápalo—dijo Erinias.

-Si Erinias—dijo Dark Sailor Venus que se marcha con Reda y Spika.

-¿Por qué usaste a los alumnos del Caballero Albiore?—dijo Arles.

-Veraz mi señor, Reda y Spika, fueron oponentes de Shun. Además, ellos guardan el rencor que fueron derrotados del entrenamiento, y no fueron perdonados, no estaba arrepentidos—dijo Erinias.

-Muy bien Erinias—dijo Arles.

Erinias y Arles, esta satisfechos. Que lo que trama Erinias.


	23. Capitulo 22

_**Capitulo 22: "La Esperanza de Mina y el rescate inesperado"**_

En la casa de los Tsukino, en la habitación de Serena. Serena durmió tranquilamente, después del incidente. En el sueño.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué lugar es ese?—dijo Serena que vio un especie de Templo mas antiguo y conservado, se trata de la casa de Aries.

-Siga caminando—dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Quién esta ahí?—dijo Serena que vio por todas partes.

Hasta que vio una doce figuras el total.

-¿Quién es son ustedes?—preguntaba Serena frente unas doce figuras que no se revela, hasta que se revelaron.

Doce Caballeros Dorados, no muestran sus rostros.

-¿Quién es son ustedes? ¿Háblame por favor?—dijo Serena a los Caballeros Dorados que no habla.

-Sigue corriendo, llegaras hasta final—dijo la voz femenina.

-¿Hasta el final?—dijo Serena que no entiende y corre en las escaleras del Santuario.

Serena corrió por todas las doce casas. Hasta que llego al Salón del Maestro.

-¿Quién es son ustedes? ¿Salga ahora mismo?—dijo Serena dentro del Salón del Maestro.

Hasta que apareció, Erinias.

-Soy Erinias, la asistente del Maestro, muy pronto, se acerca la Batalla, Sailor Moon—dijo Erinias.

-¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?! ¡Responda!—grito Serena que le pega ha Erinias, que tumbo la mascara.

-Serena, no me lastimes...—dijo Rini que esta en el suelo llorando, que cambio su aspecto.

-¿Rini? Perdóname… no quería lastimarte…-dijo Serena que lo abraza.

De pronto, su cuerpo creció rápido.

-¿Rini? ¿Su cuerpo se esta transformando?—dijo Serena que ella ve y la conoce.

-Serena Tsukino, no, Sailor Moon. ¡Me vengare de la muerte de mi familia, y me apoderare de este mundo y el universo entero! ¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja!—dijo Black Lady que ríe malvadamente.

-muy pronto, gobernaremos este mundo, y nosotros, somos Dioses—dijo Arles que aparece por detrás de Serena.

-¿Eres el Maestro?—dijo Serena asustada.

-¡Así es! ¡Morirás, Sailor Moon!—grito Arles que lo ataca.

Hasta que Serena se despierta.

-¡Serena! ¿Estas bien?—dijo Luna preocupada.

-Si… estoy bien, ¿creo? Buenas noches, Luna—dijo Serena que toca su corazón, y volvió ha dormir.

_-¿Erinias, es Rini? ¿No tiene sentido? ¿Ya que derrotamos ha Black Moon hace dos meses? ¿Por qué vi ese sueño tan raro? ¿Será el Santuario que nos menciono Saori y el resto de los Caballeros, tendrá un nuevo enemigo poderoso? Además, Rini, esta libre del poder oscuro que el Gran Sabio la convirtió en Black Lady, ¿Verdad? ¿Tengo un mal presentimiento?—_penso Serena que cerro sus ojos y duerme tranquilla.

Al día siguiente, en el Aeropuerto, Seiya, Hyoga y Saori, esperando ha Shun. Hasta que aparecieron las chicas y Darien.

-Por fin llegaron—dijo Seiya ha serena y sus amigas.

-Seiya, mis padres, me permitieron ir con ustedes y Darien también—dijo Serena.

-Muy bien, ¿Cuando regresan a la escuela?—preguntaba Seiya.

-regresaremos en 8 días, pero tuvimos problemas—dijo Amy.

-¿Cómo que problemas? ¿Ha que se refieren?—dijo Hyoga.

-bueno verán, se los voy ha explicar…-dijo Darien que lo contó lo que sucedió.

Por otro lado, Shun peleo con June que lo dejo fuera.

-Lo lamento June, tengo que ir—dijo Shun preocupado.

-¡Shun, que bueno que aun estas hay!—dijo Spika que apareció con Reda.

-¿Reda, Spika? Me alegro que…

-¡Andrómeda! ¿Me encargare de llevar tu cabeza?—interrumpió Reda que contraataca, que logra sujetar todo su cuerpo atado.

-Buen trabajo, Reda y Spika—dijo una voz femenina.

Hasta que apareció Sailor Venus.

-¿Sailor Venus? ¿Viniste ha salvarme?—dijo Shun sorprendido.

-¿salvarte? Eres un tonto, venimos ha matarte y llevarte tu cabeza—dijo Sailor Venus con una cara malvada.

-¿Qué? ¿Sailor Venus, de que estas hablando?—dijo Shun en dudas.

-Ustedes dos, quiero que ustedes, arranque la cabeza y entrégaselo ha Seiya y los Caballeros, y llévense la Armadura de Andrómeda al Santuario—dijo Sailor Venus que habla malvadamente.

-Si… lo haremos con gusto…-dijo Reda

-Shun… la Armadura…-dijo June que iba abrir la caja de la Armadura.

-¿Quieres salvar ha tu amigo? ¡Muere!—grito Sailor Venus con una patada muy fuerte.

-¡June! ¡Agh!—dijo Shun que lo esta estrangularlo con todo el cuerpo.

Devuelta al Aeropuerto. Los demás esta esperando ha Shun.

-¿Qué extraño? ¿No aparece, tenemos que ir por él?—dijo Seiya.

-Seiya, nosotras iremos por Shun, quédense aquí, vamos por él—dijo Serena.

-No se preocupen amigos, iremos por Shun—dijo Mina corriendo.

Darien se quedo con Saori y los demás.

-Espero que este bien—dijo Hyoga.

-No se preocupe de Shun, las chicas las traerán—dijo Darien serio.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo, Darien—dijo Seiya.

Mientras el lugar donde esta Shun.

-¿Qué voy hacer? Debo ir al Santuario, ¿Qué hago?—penso Shun que se iba cerrar sus ojos.

-¡Alto ahí!—grito Sailor Moon, hasta que Shun, abrió sus ojos.

-¿Las Sailors Scouts?—dijo Shun que lo ve claramente.

-¿Si quieres salvar ha Shun? ¿Tendrás que derrotarme primero?—dijo Sailor Venus que esta con Reda y Spika.

-¿Dos Sailor Venus? ¿Qué significa esto?—dijo Shun que ve dos Sailor Venus.

-¿Quiero que te quites ese disfraz y muéstrate y forma?—dijo Sailor Mars.

-Será un placer—dijo Sailor Venus mala, que su traje de Marinero, se puso negro intenso y su cabello.

-Soy Dark Sailor Venus, pelearas conmigo, Sailor Venus, o sino, Andrómeda, morirá. Ja, Ja, Ja—dijo Dark Sailor Venus.

-Yo peleare contra ella—dijo Sailor Venus. En posición de ataque.

-Cadenas Oscuras, ¡Rodea ha Shun ahora!—dijo Dark Sailor Venus.

Reda y Spika observo el poder de Dark Sailor Venus, que atrapo ha Shun.

-¿Qué hiciste ha Shun?—dijo Sailor Venus preocupada.

-Sino salvas ha Shun, su cuerpo, se desintegrara. Tendrás que derrotarme primero—dijo Dark Sailor Venus.

-¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!—dijo Sailor Venus que ataca.

Dark Sailor Venus lo detiene.

-Esa chica, lo detuvo con una sola mano, ¿verdad?—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-estoy preocupada, si Sailor Venus pierde, no vamos al Santuario con Shun—dijo Sailor Moon.

En el combate.

-¡Rayo Creciente de Venus! ¡Fulmina!—dijo Sailor Venus.

-Estupida, ¡Rayo Creciente Oscuras! ¡Fulmina!—grito Dark Sailor Venus.

Sailor Venus, logra esquivarlo.

-¡Cadena Oscuras de Odio de Venus!—grito Dark Sailor Venus que logra golpear ha Sailor Venus.

-¡Sailor Venus! ¡Aaaaah!—grito Shun con un dolor terrible.

-Shun, esta vez, morirás. Si Dark Sailor Venus, la derrote, morirás—dijo Spika que lo estrangula con la cadena

-¡Cadena Oscuras de Odio! ¡Captúrala!—grito Dark Sailor Venus que la rodea en todo el cuerpo.

-¡Sailor Venus…!—grito Sailor Moon que iba entrar al campo de Batalla, fue interrumpida por Sailor Mercury.

-No podemos ayudarla, si vamos ha entrar, seria un estorbo la oponente. Sailor Venus lo hará—dijo Sailor Mercury que la pone en calma.

En el combate.

-Ahora si morirás Sailor Venus—dijo Dark Sailor Venus que la sujeta con toda su fuerza.

-No pude hacer nada, es fuerte. Lo que dijo Seiya, enfrentaron a los Caballeros Negros, que son parecidos a nosotros, ¡Ya lo tengo!—dijo Sailor Venus que encendió el resplandor.

-¿Qué esta pasando?—dijo Dark Sailor Venus que algo ve.

Sailor Venus, rompió las cadenas, usando el resplandor. Las chicas, con las caras sorprendentes y graciosas.

-¡Ya estoy tan furiosa, prepárate!—manifestó Sailor Venus con toda su ira.

-¡Morirás chica insolente! ¡Cadenas Oscuras de Odio!—grito Dark Sailor Venus que lanzo una lluvia de Cadenas Oscuras.

-¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!—grito Sailor Venus.

La Cadena de Amor de Venus, logra destruir las Cadenas Oscuras de Dark Sailor Venus.

-¡Imposible! ¡Noooooo!—grito Dark Sailor Venus derrotada. Hasta que su cuerpo, se evapora.

-¡Ahora es mi turno!—grito Shun que encendió el Cosmos, y destruyeron las cadenas de Reda y Spika.

-¿Shun?—dijo Sailor Venus lo sorprendente.

-¿Imposible?—dijo Reda que contraataca.

-¡Vamos ha matarlo!—grito Spika.

Shun, uso las Cadenas de Reda y Spika y acabo los dos en segundo.

-Shun, ¿Estas bien?—dijo Sailor Venus preocupada.

-si, estoy bien, June—dijo Shun ayudar ha su amiga.

Sailor Mercury la atiende.

-No te preocupes, solo fue un golpe en la cabeza. Ahí que llevar al Hospital—Sailor Mercury.

Mientras tanto en el Aeropuerto. Seiya, Hyoga, Saori y Darien los ve. Shun, llevando ha June en sus brazos.

-Shun, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Y esa chica?—dijo Hyoga.

-No se preocupen estoy—dijo Shun.

Llega Tatsumi que lo carga en sus brazos.

-Yo la llevo al Hospital. Ustedes vayan—dijo Tatsumi que se lo lleva.

-Muy bien, todos vamos al Santuario—dijo Seiya.

-Chicas, vamonos—dijo Serena.

El avión despego con destino ha Grecia. Hasta que alguien llego demasiado tarde, se trata de Molly.

-No, sea ido, Serena. Yo quisiera ir con ustedes al Santuario. No, Sailor Moon—dijo Molly que vio el avión en el cielo que acabo de despegar. Hasta que alguien apareció.

-¿Tu debe ser Molly Osaka? Finalmente te encontré—dijo una chica misteriosa, que vestía una ropa común y corriente, su cabello es rubio y ojos azules

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres de mí?—dijo Molly a la extraña mujer.

-permítame que me presente. Mi nombre es Leina, soy una guerrera. Vengo del pasado, y no soy de este lugar. Tu eres la ultima guerrera, que necesita unir a las Sailors Scouts, además, soy una princesa—dijo Leina.

-¿Eres la princesa? No soy una Sailor Scout, ¿Por qué quieres de mí? ¿Dímelo por favor?—dijo Molly desconfiada.

-Porque se acerca, la verdadera Batalla de los Caballeros de Athena, que quiere convertir en un imperio lleno de oscuridad, ¿acepta ser una guerrera como Sailor Moon, tu eres la guardiana de este planeta tierra—dijo Leina.

Molly que se quedo tan callada. Hasta que rompió su silencio.

-Si, acepto. Quiero ser como Serena y sus amigas. Lo haré con mi mayor esfuerzo—dijo Molly.

-Muy bien, viajaremos al pasado, para que entrenes dura, y volverás este presente como estaba antes—dijo Leina, que tiene una extraña arena del tiempo.

Molly y Leina, desaparecieron súbitamente sin dejar rastro alguno, Leina, llevo ha Molly, en una época que no conocía.


	24. Capitulo 23

_**Capitulo 23: "Los misterios del Maestro y Erinias"**_

En pleno vuelo, los demás, están reunidos con Seiya y los demás.

-¿Cómo? ¿La isla Andrómeda fue destruido por un Caballero Dorado?—dijo Hyoga ha Shun.

-¿Y por ultimo? ¿Fueron atacados por tus dos compañeros y una Dark Sailor Venus? ¿Shun?—dijo Seiya.

-Esos amigos suyos, nunca fueron perdonados por las derrota de entrenamiento, ¿verdad?—dijo Mina.

-Al decir verdad, ¿creo que le lavaron el cerebro a tus amigos? ¿Shun?—dijo Rei preguntando.

-¿No tengo idea? Esa isla de Andrómeda, me toca reparar todos los daños, que hizo Milo Escorpión que mato a mi Maestro, Albiore—dijo Shun.

-Shun, dime una cosa, ¿Tu maestro es amable? ¿Además, es fuerte?—dijo Mina.

-Si, pero, ¿algo que me dijo June? ¿Y no sabemos lo que paso?—dijo Shun.

Serena y Darien en los asientos, cuando Seiya iba hablar con Saori.

-Ahí tres Caballeros Dorados: Aioria de Leo, Aioros de Sagitario y Milo Escorpión—dijo Saori.

-Hablando del Maestro, ¿tiene tres de sus asistentes que hemos mencionado? Saori—dijo Seiya.

-Erinias, es la asistente seguido por Giga y Paeton que menciono Ikki, ¿Por qué ella, quería acabar con Sailor Moon y las Sailors Scouts? ¿No lo entiendo?—dijo Saori.

-Seguramente, Erinias, quería eliminar ha nosotras para no ir al Santuario con Seiya y los demás, ¿creo?—dijo Lita.

-Quizás tenga la razón, Lita. Puede ser que están planeando de eliminar primero y después acabar con ustedes, ¿cierto?—dijo Hyoga a las chicas.

-Lita tiene toda la razón, eso fue obra de Arles, ¿Erinias quería eliminar ha ustedes con un grupo, parecido ha ustedes?—dijo Seiya.

Serena leyó una carta.

-¿Serena? ¿Y esa carta?—dijo Darien.

-esa carta, me lo enviaron del futuro, es de la Reina Serena, que tiene un problema con Rini. Tenía una pesadilla—dijo Serena.

Ambos leyeron la carta, hasta que termino de leer.

-Ya veo, Rini, quiere regresar ha esta época. No pueda alcanzar ha ver ha nosotros, y no pueda viajar al Santuario—dijo Darien preocupado.

-Si, me preocupa mucho de Rini, ¿Señorita Saori? ¿He?—dijo Serena que vio lo mismo que Seiya.

Saori que abrió sus ojos.

-¿Lo único que no tiene sentido, lo que dijo Aioria? ¿Qué Arles, salvo Erinias? Eso debe ser un montaje que engaño el Santuario de Atenas—dijo Saori.

-Quizás, desde que vi el Maestro, lucia diferente, además, ¿Vi la asistente que tenia puesto una Mascara y era amable?—dijo Seiya.

-¿Seiya? ¿Esa chica es Erinias?—dijo Amy.

-¿Puede ser? ¿Saori, conoces ha Erinias?—dijo Seiya en dudas.

-No, debe ser que alguien me reemplazo por un desconocido, ¿O el Maestro, adopto a la bebé, cuando yo era una recién nacida? Desde que Aioros me rescato. ¿Tal vez sea, que Arles, trato de matarme, y colocaría ha Erinias para pasarse como Athena?—dijo Saori.

-Yo te creo Saori, puede ser que el Maestro, te trato de matarte, y después, Erinias sustituyera—dijo Darien.

-¿Quizás tenga la razón? Darien—dijo Saori.

-¿Saori? ¿Y quien es son los Caballeros Dorados? ¿Son Doce?—preguntaba Amy.

-Así es, son doce de ellos, cada uno respectivamente en el Santuario—dijo Saori.

-Y uno de ellos, un Caballero Dorado que tiene dos caras, la buena y la mala—dijo Hyoga

-¿Quién es ese Caballero que tiene dos caras? ¿Quién?—dijo Rei.

-El Caballero Dorado que tiene dos caras, la buena y la mal, ¿Quién es ese sujeto, Saori?—dijo Seiya que preguntaba ha Saori en el asiento.

-No sabemos, tenemos que desenmascarar sus rostros, Arles y Erinias. Trata de apoderarse del Santuario—dijo Saori.

Mientras en los cinco picos.

-Maestro, ¿este seguro que Shiryu, pueda ganarle a los Caballeros Dorados? ¿Hizo correcto la prueba?—dijo Hinata.

-Así es Hinata, Shiryu lo hará—dijo Anciano.

-Si, ojala que quiero ser mas fuerte si lo hago—dijo Hinata.

-No te preocupes, Hinata. Ojala que este hecho la Armadura, todavía no la uses en Batalla—dijo Anciano.

-Si…-dijo Hinata.

-Anímate Hinata, Shiryu pueda derrotar a los Caballeros Dorados—dijo Kurenai.

-Shiryu se volvió fuerte. Pero. Nosotros, no tenemos la capacidad de pelear a esos sujetos con Armaduras, uno de Plata y de Oro, ¿Cómo podemos ganarle?—dijo Naruto.

-Naruto, eso es imposible, recuerda ha Okko que se burlo de nosotros, y peleaste con un Caballero de Plata y uno Dorado. Hinata logro esa prueba hace 5 años—dijo Kakashi.

-Anciano, ¿entonces Hinata, es la elegida de ser un Caballero? ¿Todavía, no le hiciste la prueba?—dijo Sakura.

-No. Debe esperar la siguiente Batalla que se acerca—dijo Anciano.

-Ojala que yo lo haga. Espero que Mu, termine mi nueva Armadura, lo haré con mi propia decisión—dijo Hinata a los demás.

-Además Hinata, soy un Caballero Dorado. Y te entrenare, para que puedas, despertar el Séptimo Sentido—dijo Anciano.

-¿Séptimo Sentido? Si, lo quiero hacerlo—dijo Hinata que sonríe al Anciano.

Mientras tanto, en el Salón del Maestro.

-Erinias, Dark Sailor Venus fallo. Estas perdonada, además, cuando creaste esos clones, las Sailors Scouts, las derroto con toda su fuerza, ¿algo salio mal tus creaciones?—dijo Arles.

-No mi señor. Las Sailors Scouts, son muy fuertes de mis Dark Sailors Scouts, fueron derrotadas, ¿De donde saco ese semejante poder? ¿Debe tener algo en su interior?—dijo Erinias en dudas.

-Hm, esta vez. Los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts, vendrán aquí, ¿He?—dijo Arles que vio en la puerta.

Aioria de Leo, entro sin problemas.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros? ¿Aioria?—dijo Arles preguntado.

-Aioria, ¿debes volver a la casa de Leo? ¿Por qué estas aquí?—dijo Erinias.

-¡Silencio! ¡Ustedes dos, son unos mentirosos! ¡Y tú, eres un impostora!-manifestó Aioria que señalo ha los dos.

-¿Mentiroso? ¿Impostora? ¡Eres un Blasfemo! ¡Aioria! ¡Eres un…!—dijo Erinias.

-¡Tú guarda silencio! ¡Tú no eres Athena! ¡¿Quién es esa chica que esta debajo una mascara?! ¡¿Dime quien eres tú?! ¿No eres mas que una impostora?—dijo Aioria que señalo ha Erinias que interfiere.

-¿Qué?—dijo Erinias que apretó la mano.

-¿Cómo te atreves ha insultar a la Asistente? ¡Ella es Athena y respeta, Aioria!—dijo Arles.

-Yo me lo sé. Mi hermano no es un traidor, esa chica, es una impostora. Hace trece años. Mi hermano, rescato a la verdadera Athena y tú colocaste a la falsa Athena, ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Responda ahora mismo?—dijo Aioria que señalo Erinias y después ha Arles.

-¡Miserable, como te…!-dijo Erinias que interfiere al Maestro.

-¡No interfieras Erinias! Yo me haré en cargo—dijo Arles que se pone de pie.

-Mi señor—dijo Erinias con un tono calmado

Aioria esta frente del Maestro, excepto Erinias que esta quieta.

-¡Muere Aioria!—grito Arles que lanzo una esfera dorada.

-¡Por desafiar al Maestro, es traicionar Athena! ¡Y recibirás el castigo ante nosotros por desafiar a los Dioses! ¡Recibirás la muerte!—dijo Erinias.

-¡Esta vez! ¡Será tu fin, Aioria!—grito Arles que lanzo el rayo.

-¡Relámpago de Voltaje!—grito Aioria que lanzo su rayo al Maestro.

-¿Imposible? ¿Aioria esta usando el Relámpago de Voltaje? Si eso continua, provocara un choque Cósmico—dijo Erinias que observo al Maestro la técnica.

_-¿Lo único que no entiendo? ¿Por qué el Maestro, tiene una técnica de la velocidad de la Luz? ¿O puede ser un Caballero Dorado como Aioria?—_penso Erinias que ve el escenario.

Ambos siguen combatiendo, hasta que alguien apareció detrás de Aioria.

-¡Detente Aioria! ¡Al desafiar al Maestro, traicionas a la Diosa Athena! Erinias, es Athena y no debas atacarla—dijo Shaka que aparece por completo.

-¿Eres tú, Shaka de Virgo?—dijo Aioria que lo ve.

-¡Shaka, mata ha ese traidor!—dijo Arles que señala.

-¿Mi señor? ¿Qué hago?—preguntaba Erinias.

-Yo, te ayudare, si lo haces, ¿puedas hacerlo?—dijo Arles.

-Si Maestro, lo haré—dijo Erinias.

Aioria y Shaka encendieron sus Cosmos.

-Tu y yo, somos Caballeros Dorados, si peleamos entre si, somos mas poderosos de todos—dijo Shaka.

-¿Eso quisiera saberlo?—dijo Aioria.

-¡Que esperas Shaka! ¡Acábalo!—grito Arles sus ordenes.

-¡Mata ha ese miserable!—manifestó Erinias.

Shaka y Aioria contraataca. Aioria, logra detener ha Shaka con la mano izquierda, Aioria ataca, hasta que Shaka lo detiene. Ambos Caballeros Dorados están en duelo de fuerzas.

_-Ambos son muy poderosos, espero que Shaka lo acabe—_penso Erinias.

Aioria y Shaka se separan.

-Creo que no tenemos alternativa de usar nuestras técnicas, el poder del gran Buda—dijo Shaka que hace sus movimientos.

-esta es mi técnica secreta, ¡muere Aioria! ¡El Tesoro del Cielo!—grito Shaka que uso su técnica.

-Eso lo crees, ¡Relámpago de Voltaje!—grito Aioria que lanzo su técnica.

Hasta que ambos se chocaron.

-¡No puede ser!—grito Erinias.

-¡Ambos se chocaron!—grito lo mismo Arles.

Mientras tanto en el vuelo, aterrizo en un lugar antiguo.

-¿Seiya? ¿Dónde aterrizamos?—preguntaba Serena.

-Es un coliseo, hay obtuve mi Armadura, cuando combatí con Casios—dijo Seiya ha los demás.

-Vaya. Me interesa conocer esta ciudad, las Artes, y me gusta mas, sobre la Mitología Griega que me llamo mucho lo atención, amigos. Quisiera conocer todo y pasar un descanso—dijo Amy con los ojos brillantes que vio el lugar.

-No te preocupes Amy. Cuando termínenos esta batalla, podrás venir con nosotros y tomar un descanso en ocho días, así regresaremos al Oriente—dijo Hyoga.

-Gracias, Hyoga—dijo Amy que se sonroja.

Las chicas, ven el lugar, lo mismo que Darien que lo conoce.

-Este lugar, cuando yo era el Príncipe, antes que el Negaverso, destruyera el Imperio de Plata—dijo Darien.

-¿Tú como lo sabes?—dijo Saori que preguntaba Darien.

Seiya aun piensa en Marín.

-Miren todos, viene un sujeto con un autentica túnica y una mascara—dijo Mina.

El extraño llego.

-Saludos ha todos ustedes, el Maestro y Erinias, ya esperaba la bienvenida. Yo soy su guía—dijo el guía que saluda.

-¿entonces el Maestro y su Asistente nos esperaba?—dijo Shun al guía.

-Así es. Quiero que ustedes me sigan por favor—dijo el guía ha los demás.

Los demás llegaron una especia de montaña.

-rayos… estoy cansada… llevamos una hora… necesito agua…-dijo Serena que sale la lengua. Hasta que Darien le da una botella con agua.

-¡Serena, el guía nos indicara donde esta la ubicación del Maestro y la asistente, deja de ser una inútil!—dijo Rei que la regaña.

-Si pero, tengo los pies cansado, y estamos muy alto de la montaña—dijo Serena que recupero fuerzas.

De pronto, alguien apareció frente a los demás, se trataba de Shiryu.

-¿Shiryu?—dijo Seiya sorprendido.

-Shiryu, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Se supone que te ibas ha recuperar los ojos?—dijo Lita.

-No es nada. Fue gracias ha Seiya y ha todos. Esto dispuesto hacerlo con todos ustedes—dijo Shiryu.

-Ojala que tu hermano este aquí con nosotros, ¿Shun?—preguntaba Rei.

-Si. Estoy seguro que vendrá con nosotros, Rei. Ikki si viene en nuestra ayuda cuando ahí problemas—dijo Shun.

El guía siguió caminando, hasta que llegaron.

-Esta es la primera casa, Aries—dijo el guía que señala.

-¿Por qué llama la casa de Aries? ¿Qué significa eso?—preguntaba Serena que tiene dudas.

-les diré. Esta casa o templo como se llame, el Maestro y Erinias, nos manda allá, para eso, en esa casa de Aries, hay un guardián, un Caballero Dorado, son doce casa el total—dijo el guía.

-¿Doce casas? ¿Suena como los Doce Signos del Zodiaco?—dijo Rei que agregaba.

-Así es. Tendrá que pasar por Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpión, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis, y por ultimo el Templo del Gran Maestro. Solo tiene que pasar por todas las doce casas, ¿si eso se atreven?—dijo el guía que termino la discusión, hasta que observo a las chicas.

-¿Y quien es son ellas? ¿Acaso son turistas que acompaña o amigos de ustedes?—preguntaba el guía ha Seiya.

-Ellas viene con nosotros, ¿la vamos ha acompañarlas?—dijo Seiya.

-Son las reglas. Bueno, creo que el Maestro ya le dio el permiso de entrar esas chicas y ese hombre. Puedan pasar todos ustedes, no hay problema. Pueden ir con ellos—dijo el guía.

-¿Seiya? ¿Estas seguro que vamos ha entrar?—dijo Serena ha Seiya.

-Si, vamonos—dijo Seiya.

_-Tengo un mal presentimiento_—penso Darien.

Los demás entraron sin problemas.

-Ja, Ja, ¡No voy ha permitir que llegues al Maestro y a Erinias!—dijo el guía que se quita el disfraz.

-¿Quién eres tú?—dijo Seiya.

-¡Soy Tremí de Sagita! ¡Un Caballero de Plata, morirán! ¡Flechas Fantasmas!—grito Tremí.

Las Flechas Doradas atacaron ha todos, excepto Shiryu que esta ciego.

-¡Todos ustedes, son flechas de ilusiones!—dijo Shiryu.

Seiya toco las flechas.

-¿Con que no he? ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—grito Seiya que acabo con Tremí.

-Vaya, ¿Yo pensé que eres un Caballero Dorado?—dijo Seiya.

-El Maestro, me ordeno ha matar ha Saori… excepto las chicas que… acompaña… por eso… Erinias me ordeno dejarlas vivir…-dijo Tremí.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Chicas, se encuentra bien?—dijo Seiya sorprendido.

-Yo estoy bien, ¿Qué pasa?—dijo Serena.

-¡Saori esta mal herida!—dijo Shun que vio.

Los demás lo vieron. La Flecha Dorada, le clavo en el corazón.

-¿Una Flecha le clavo en pecho?—dijo Darien.

-¿Tenemos que hacer algo o morirá?—dijo Lita.

Seiya lo vio con sus propios ojos, en la recamara del Maestro.

-Arles, Tremí logro herir ha Saori Kido en el corazón, excepto las chicas que acompaña Seiya y los demás, ¿Seguramente, seria las Sailors Scouts?—dijo Erinias.

-Lo sé. Vamos ha ver, si esas Sailors Scouts, podría enfrentar a los Caballeros Dorados, junto con Seiya y los demás, Ja, Ja, Ja—dijo Arles.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo mi señor. Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja—dijo Erinias que se ríe malvada junto con el Maestro.

Arles y Erinias, dan carcajada en el salón del Maestro, que sucederá con los demás.

_**FIN**_

**Nota:** Erinias, es mi personaje que he creado, se le conoce como la Diosa de la Venganza y Justiciera, y asistente del Maestro y sus acompañantes, Giga y Paeton. Los demás personajes, les pertenece ha sus propios autores. Siguiente Doce Casas.


End file.
